Winds Of Change
by Lady Kogawolf
Summary: Sesshomaru has made a bet with his friends. He has three months to bed the frigid Kagome and prove that he did it. However, when Sesshomaru comes through, he does something that he instantly regrets and changes his and Kagome's lives.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok...a few weeks ago, someone called Kogasangel1 brought this over here from Spark. At my request, she did take it down and I have agreed to bring it over here myself. I am known as Lady Kogawolf here, but every where else am known as Kogasangel. You may go to single spark and see for yourself that I am indeed the author of this fic. I will put up the chapters as time allows and will be bringing over other fics as well, though edited. I will be nice and tell you where to go for the unedited versions. This being said, I will get out of your hair and let you enjoy the fic. I am going to be leaving out the original ANs from spark. Please review and enjoy the ride.

Please note that there is language and hints of lemon. I don't own IY or his friends at all.

Kagome awoke to find that her little brother had shut off her alarm once again. It pissed her off to no end that the little sneak would come into her room at night and mess with the clock just to get her in trouble with her professors at the university. The one thing that they absolutely hated was people being tardy.

She groaned and got up, knowing that she would never make it to her first class on time. She quickly showered and then changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Grabbing a donut, she grabbed her book bag and ran outside to her car. Starting the engine up, she pulled out of her parking space and onto the street. Looking at her clock that sat on her dashboard, she silently plotted her revenge against her baby brother.

Sesshomaru Taisho looked down his nose at the students that mulled around him. It disgusted him to no end that he had to attend college with a bunch of humans. However, he did not hate all humans. His half-brother's friends were fine, as long as they didn't try to make an effort to talk to him. He normally kept to himself, never allowing a single emotion to cross his face.

His friends, Kouga and Hiten stood beside him. They didn't really mind humans. Well, human females at least. Both were known to be ladies men and had quite the reputation about them. His half-brother was a different story. They didn't really get along, but they at least tried, for their parent's sake. Their father had divorced Sesshomaru's mother and wanted to marry Inu Yasha's mother, but in the end, it didn't work out. So, their father crawled back to Sesshomaru's mom and they were able to work things out. In fact, she helped raise Inu Yasha and accepted him as though he were her own son. Inu Yasha's friends Sango and Miroku were a couple of good humans. They normally stuck with Inu Yasha and provided the group with some entertainment.

Now, the group looked down from their place at the top of the stairs. It was well known that this was their place to be and if one was wise, they didn't attempt to join the group. Inu Yasha whistled, and then waved when he caught his girlfriend's attention. He watched with a smirk as she walked up the stairs and into his arms. How he loved his Kikyo. Sango and Miroku both rolled their eyes. To be honest, they could not stand Kikyo or her friends. Yura and Kagura were both just as stuck up as Kikyo.

Sesshomaru snorted when he saw a familiar target of the group pull into a parking place. When his friends looked at him, he pointed. They all snickered. Once, Inu Yasha, Sango, and Miroku had been friends with the girl, but she was too prudish for their tastes and now, she had become a favorite hobby for them. However, what they had in store for her was nothing short of cruel.

Inu Yasha smirked and then looked at his brother. "Are you really going to do it?" He asked.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Do you doubt my abilities, brother?"

"Nope, but Kagome is too much of an ice princess to let any guy touch her. I bet that she will stay a virgin until she dies." Inu Yasha laughed.

"We shall see. I will talk to you guys later." Sesshomaru said, eyeing up his prey.

His friends laughed and watched as Sesshomaru stalked down the stairs and headed straight for Kagome. It would definitely be interesting to see what she would do. After all, they had a bet and every single one of them hoped that Kagome would live up to their beliefs. After all, this was a ten-dollar bet that they wanted to win.

Sesshomaru kept his gaze trained on Kagome, but narrowed his eyes when he got closer. She wasn't good looking at all. He would have a hard time screwing her, but if he kept the room dark, then he could probably get it done and over with quickly. He would be damned if he allowed his punk friends to win his money.

He slowly approached her, but froze when her back stiffened and she turned to him. He watched as her eyes narrowed and her lips drew into a thin line.

"What in the hell do you want?" Kagome hissed. She was no fool. She knew that she was the joke of the college.

"I simply want to talk to you." Sesshomaru said, moving closer to her.

Kagome stepped back from him. "I have nothing to say to the likes of you. Excuse me." She said, walking past him and heading into a side door.

Sesshomaru growled. He knew that his demon friends heard every single word. Their laughter rang in his ears and he snarled up at them. He stormed up to the door that Kagome had entered and yanked it open. That bitch would not humiliate him. He watched as she entered a classroom. He forced his body to calm down and he shrugged. His next class was right next door to hers, so he would deal with her after class. He sauntered into his class and smirked when he saw his favorite play toy, Yura. She would be what he needed to take his mind off of this bet. He leaned down and whispered into her ear. She giggled and nodded. She never passed up an opportunity to screw the hottest and richest guy at the university.

Kagome sighed and then placed her head in her hands. Why could they not leave her alone? She turned when she heard a throat clear.

"Kagome. You missed your first class, you naughty girl." A male voice said.

"It's nice to see you today as well, Bankotsu." Kagome said, turning back around.

"Oh, come on. Tell your cousin what's eating you today. I promise that I will make it go away." He said, smiling. He could not help it, he loved his cousin to death. She was the only one in their entire family who accepted his relationship with another man. His beloved Jakotsu.

"I ran into the king of morons outside." Kagome moaned, putting her head back into her hands.

"Ah, so that is why you look so upset." Jakotsu said, sliding into the seat next to her. He also loved Kagome. She always made him feel welcomed and never judged him or his lover.

"He said that he wanted to talk to me, but I don't want to talk to him. He is a first class ass, and I won't have any part of whatever game he is playing. He and his groupies can go to hell for all I care." Kagome said, heatedly.

Whatever was going to be said next was stopped at Professor Kaede walked into the room. She demanded total respect and quiet. No one messed that that old broad.

After an hour of lecturing, Professor Kaede allowed her class to leave. Kagome gathered up her book bag and stormed out of the classroom, her cousin and his boyfriend were right behind her. All of a sudden, a pair of arms encircled her and a low voice whispered in her ear.

"Did you honestly think that you could avoid me, my pet?" Sesshomaru whispered, his hot breath tickling Kagome's ear.

Kagome shook her head. "Get off of me, you big jerk." She snapped, wrenching herself from the youkai's grip.

Sesshomaru smirked. "I only wish to ask you to have a cup of coffee with me. You look tired and I thought that coffee might perk you up a bit."

Bankotsu and Jakotsu looked at each other. It was not everyday that Sesshomaru Taisho was nice to anyone.

Jakotsu reached over and tapped Kagome on her shoulder. "Kagome, go get a cup of coffee with him. What could it hurt?" He asked.

Sesshomaru inwardly smirked. 'Oh, it's going to hurt alright.' He thought. He kept his face stoic and watched as Kagome sighed.

"Fine, but no tricks. I am not in the mood to put up with your bullshit or your buddies." Kagome said, walking past him.

Sesshomaru nodded his head at the two males and walked after his prey. Once they were in the small café that sat in the student's center, he ordered two cups of coffee and brought them over to the table that Kagome was sitting at. He narrowed his eyes as he saw his friends come in and take a seat in the back of the café. They were there to enjoy the show.

For almost an hour, Sesshomaru made small talk with Kagome, hoping to find some chink in her armor. Finally, he asked about the two males she was with. He watched as a soft smile came onto her face.

"That is my cousin Bank, well, Bankotsu and his boyfriend, Jakotsu." Kagome said, softly.

"Ah, I see. They are homosexuals." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome nodded. "Yep. I am the only one in my family to accept their relationship, and that is just fine with me."

Sesshomaru wanted to roll his eyes. How in the hell was he going to get through this? But, he would not back down. He had three months to work on her, and he would earn his money.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few weeks since that cup of coffee, and Kagome actually found herself enjoying Sesshomaru's company. He had asked for her phone number exactly one week after that first conversation, and had called her every night for the past two weeks. He never made rude comments to her and her life at the university had actually gotten easier. His friends had stopped harassing her and she was starting to talk to Sango and Miroku again.

It had surprised her to find out that Sango and Miroku had hooked up, but from the way he kept touching Sango, it had to happen sometime. Kagome guessed that Miroku had finally worn Sango down. Miroku had started to meet her at her car in the mornings and they would talk about stupid little things. Sango and Kagome began having lunch together. Finally, Kagome could not take it anymore. She simply had to know.

"Sango, can I ask you a question?" Kagome asked, as they sat down with their lunches.

Sango nodded. She looked at Kagome curiously. Kagome took in a deep breath. "Why did we stop hanging out? Was it something that I said, or did?"

Sango had not been prepared for that question. She looked down at her tray. This was not supposed to happen. Sesshomaru had told her to gain Kagome's trust, and nothing more. But, after spending some time with Kagome, Sango realized that she missed her.

Sango sighed. "Kagome, it is a bit more complicated than what you know. You pulled away from us. You stopped hanging out with us, remember? We got tired of waiting for you."

Kagome paled. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. Around the time that you guys and I parted, my cousin Bankotsu came out of the closet and introduced our family to his significant other. The family disowned him and I had been spending time with him and Jakotsu. I didn't realize that I was pushing you guys away."

Sango stared at the girl. She had heard that Kagome's cousin was gay. Sesshomaru had told them that, but she didn't realize that Kagome's departure from their group was due to family problems. Sango made a decision. She leaned forward. "Kagome, listen very carefully to me. Don't trust Sesshomaru."

Kagome gave Sango a strange look, but what was on her lips died when she felt a pair of strong hands on her shoulders. She looked up into the golden eyes of Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru and his group had made plans to have a party at his and Inu Yasha's home. Their parents would be out of the country and they would have the entire estate all to themselves. They spread the word around, and Sesshomaru had decided that it would be at the party that he win the bet. Now, all he had to do was get Kagome to agree to come and be his date. He had a hard time convincing Yura not to blow his cover, but when he promised that he would buy her a necklace that she had her eye on, she quickly agreed to his plan.

As he and his group walked into the café, he saw Sango lean over to Kagome, and whisper something to her. From the look on her face, it was serious. He had felt that Sango and Miroku were both starting to melt, but he would be damned if he allowed his prey to get away from him.

He walked up behind Kagome and placed his hands upon her shoulders. When she looked up at him, she smiled.

"Hi." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Hi, yourself. Kagome, I would like to speak with you."

Kagome nodded, and stood up. She asked Sango to wait for her, however, Inu Yasha had grabbed Sango's arm and was tugging at it, telling her that he needed to speak with her as well. Kagome shrugged, and allowed Sesshomaru to lead her outside. They walked to an area that was shaded by trees, and sat down. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru, waiting for whatever he had to say.

Sesshomaru looked down at her. He wanted to laugh. She was so trusting, and he knew that she liked him. He could smell her arousal. It nearly made him want to vomit.

"Kagome, my brother and I are having a party and I would like you to be my date. Your cousin and his boyfriend are also welcome." Sesshomaru said, watching as her eyes lit up.

Kagome smiled. "I have to check with Bank, but I think that it will be ok. I would love to go."

Sesshomaru nodded. He had to get away from her. She was making his stomach churn. He got up and told her to be at his house around eight pm. When Kagome nodded, he walked away, smirking to himself and congratulating himself on a victory. Tonight, he would deflower the little virgin and deliver the ultimate humiliation to her.

"Just what in the hell do you think you are doing?" Inu Yasha hissed. His grip on Sango's arm was murderous.

Sango glared at the hanyou. "She used to be our friend, Inu Yasha. I know why she pulled away. It isn't as we thought."

"Who gives a damn? She is not my friend, not anymore. If you screw this up, I will make sure that you and Miroku break up and he never speak to you again. I will also see to it that you are placed at the same level that Kagome is at this university." Inu Yasha threatened.

Sango's eyes burned with tears. "Fine. I hope you rot in hell, Inu Yasha."

She ripped her arm from his grasp and walked back to her table. She didn't look at any of her friends and grabbed her books. She walked quickly from the café and to her car. She felt so sick, and all she wanted to do was go home.

Sesshomaru came back into the café in time to see Sango grab her books and leave. He quirked an eyebrow at his brother, who shrugged.

"She's having second thoughts. Don't worry. I straightened her out." Inu Yasha said.

"You better have. I don't need her to ruin tonight." Sesshomaru growled.

Inu Yasha waved his hand. "I said that I handled it."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. If he didn't bed the ugly bitch this night, he would have to call off the bet. He simply could not handle her anymore.

Kagome waited for her cousin to get out of class. She was so excited. When Bankotsu and Jakotsu came out, she grabbed their arms and told them that Sesshomaru had invited them to a party.

Jakotsu was excited. He had heard about Taisho Manor and how beautiful it was.

"Bank, we simply have to go." Jakotsu said, his excitement evident.

Bankotsu chuckled. "If that is what my baby wants, then we will go. What time, Kagome?"

Kagome told him that she would pick them up about seven pm and they could go and get dinner before going to the party.

Both males nodded. They knew if anyone could mellow out Sesshomaru, it would be their Kagome.

True to her word, Kagome picked up her cousin and his boyfriend at seven. They went to a favorite restaurant of Jakotsu's and enjoyed a nice meal. Bankotsu and Jakotsu waited until dessert to ask Kagome a question.

"Kagome, we know that living with grandfather has not been easy for you, especially since you sided with us. We wanted to know, would you like to move in and share the apartment with us?" Bankotsu asked.

Kagome was speechless. She had been looking for a way to get out of the shrine for months, but could not abandon her mother.

"Let me think on it, ok. Right now, I am ready to party." Kagome said, smiling.

Bankotsu and Jakotsu grinned. They had never seen Kagome look prettier. After Bankotsu paid the bill, they left and drove to Taisho Manor.

The party was already going, and Kagome found a place to park. As they walked up to the door, Sesshomaru greeted them.

"I was wondering if you stood me up, Kagome." Sesshomaru said, smoothly.

Kagome shook her head. "Not a chance." She said, happily.

Sesshomaru cringed inwardly at her cheerfulness. He could not stand her smile. He nodded at her cousin and his boyfriend.

"We have an open bar and you can make yourselves at home." Sesshomaru told them, taking a firm grip on Kagome's arm to lead her away.

Bankotsu and Jakotsu nodded. They were too stunned to speak.

For a couple of hours, Sesshomaru and Kagome mingled. Kagome had been able to sit down with Sango and Miroku for a little while. Sango's eyes looked sad, and Miroku kept rubbing her back.

"Sango, what is wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Its nothing, Kagome. Please, don't worry about me." Sango replied, looking over at Inu Yasha.

Kagome followed her gaze. The hanyou was talking to Hiten and Kouga, and then looked in their direction. He smiled over at Kagome and waved. Kagome waved back. However, something was just not right. She couldn't put her finger on it. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her up. She smiled.

"Well, hello to you too, Sesshomaru." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru nodded. "I need to speak with you." He said, in a quiet voice.

Kagome nodded and allowed him to lead her away. Inu Yasha, Hiten, and Kouga made their way over to where Sango and Miroku sat.

"Well, he is making his move. Once he screws her, all he has to do is show us her panties to prove he made it with her." Kouga said, smiling.

Sango's eyes flashed. "I don't see what the hell is so amusing about what he is about to do. She is not a bad person."

"Hey, you were all for this a few weeks ago. What happened?" Hiten demanded, taking a look around the room.

"Aw, she had a change of heart." Inu Yasha said, throwing his arm around Kikyo.

"Well, keep your heart to yourself. You don't want to make Sesshomaru angry." Kouga warmed.

Sango's eye filled with tears. "Yes, Kami forbid Lord Sesshomaru gets upset over not being able to crush someone's heart. I've had about enough of this party. Miroku, take me home. Now."

Miroku stood up and shrugged. "What can I say? She gives me sex, and I am her willing slave."

After Sango and Miroku leave, the group broke out into giggles. Sango had just sealed hers and Miroku's fate.

* * *

Sesshomaru led Kagome upstairs and into his bedroom. After he locked his door, he mentally reminded himself that he would need to burn his sheets. He led Kagome over to his bed and sat down, bringing her into his lap. He nearly smirked when he felt her body stiffen.

"Kagome. I have been doing some thinking. I really care for you, and I think that I am falling for you." Sesshomaru said, staring into her eyes.

Kagome didn't know what to say. This had to be a dream, but when she felt Sesshomaru's soft lips upon her neck, she decided that if it were a dream, she never wanted to wake up.

Sesshomaru was shocked at how soft her skin was. It felt like he was kissing pure silk. And he had to admit, her scent was really not that bad. Perhaps screwing her would not be that bad at all. The lights would still have to be turned off, and he would have to imagine that he was fucking Yura, but anything to win.

He reached up and pulled her face down towards his. He leaned up and gently kissed her lips. After nipping at her bottom lip, he pushed his tongue into her hot cavern when she sighed. His tongue ran over hers, enticing it to play with his. When she finally allowed it to move, he decided to move onto the next step.

He quickly removed his shirt, not caring that he had just popped every single button on the garment, and threw it to the ground. He grabbed Kagome's hands and led them to his chest. He broke the kiss, and moved his lips to her ear.

"Kagome, I want to be with you. Please, don't refuse me." He whispered.

Kagome felt herself melt to his words. She slowly nodded. Sesshomaru smiled into her hair. This had been easier than he thought. He grinned sadistically. He pulled back from her to look into her eyes.

"Kagome, do you care for me?" He asked, his voice laced with hope.

Kagome smiled. "Yes, Sesshomaru. I care for you."

"Good. I'm glad." He replied. He brought his fingers to her shirt, and slowly lifted it over her head. Once off, he threw it to the side, and then looked at her chest. Her breasts were nothing like he expected. Her shirts didn't do her justice. Her breasts were generous and firm. He allowed his lips to come to the top of her right breast and he kissed the skin, again marveling at how soft she was. His hands reached behind her and he unclasped the bra.

Kagome took in a deep breath as her bra fell away. She looked down into the face of the demon that was about to become her lover. His eyes had a red tint to them. She had heard about this from Professor Kaede. She had said that some powerful demons would allow their youkai out during times of stress or when they are mating.

Kagome could not help but be a bit frightened. Sesshomaru sensed this, and began to growl softly at her. His hands rubbing circles on her back. Soon, Kagome calmed enough to allow him to continue. He placed her on her back in the middle of his bed and started to unbutton her jeans. Again, her clothes did her no justice. Underneath the baggy jeans lay a firm tummy and toned legs. Sesshomaru could feel his youkai demanding to be let out. For once in his life, he allowed it. He could not hold it back any longer.

Kagome now lay clad in only her panties. Sesshomaru quickly stood up and undid his pants. Those along with his boxers were flung to the ground, revealing to Kagome his erect manhood. Kagome's eyes widened. Just how in the hell did he expect to fit that thing inside of her? She panicked and began to back away. She watched as his lips curled into a smirk.

"Don't worry, Kagome. I promise that I will be gentle." Sesshomaru said, as he leapt on the bed and on top of her.

Kagome squeaked, and felt his hands remove her panties. Now, she was just as nude as he was. She looked up at him, frightened. Sesshomaru had a look of shock on his face. Perhaps she repulsed him. She reached up and touched his shoulder.

"Are you…YIKES!" Kagome yelped, as Sesshomaru pushed her back onto the bed and covered her body with his.

His mouth went everywhere, and Kagome was too wrapped up in her pleasure to stop him. Her hands dove into his long silvery-white hair. She had always wondered what it felt like. She could feel his tail swaying back and forth, hitting her feet. These new feelings that he was provoking within her was nothing short of breath-taking.

He didn't really know when he lost control. But, the feel of this female and her scent were driving him and his youkai wild. Then, he did something he never thought he would do. Sesshomaru reared his head back, allowed his fangs to cut into his lip to draw his blood, and then brought his fangs down to Kagome's neck and bit in deeply, marking her as his life mate. He shuttered as he felt their blood mixing. He held on until he was sure that it would scar and then lifted his head.

For an instant, neither of them spoke. Sesshomaru's eyes could not leave the mark upon her neck. Kagome was dazed. She reached up and touched the spot where he had bitten her. She had heard that demons bit into the necks of the person that they chose to live their lives with, but she had never thought that Sesshomaru would mark her.

He took in several deep breaths. It had been an accident. He never wanted to mark her. All he wanted to do was screw her and win ten dollars. What would everyone say to him? He shook his head. They would never find out. He quickly got up. He grabbed Kagome's clothing and threw it at her.

"Go into my bathroom and take a shower. Make sure to scrub yourself well. I don't want the other demons to smell me on you." Sesshomaru said, looking away.

Kagome was stunned. "Sesshomaru, are you ok?" She asked, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

Sesshomaru jerked back. "Don't touch me. Get into the shower and then get dressed. When you are done, we need to talk."

Kagome's eyes filled with tears, and she nodded. She fled into the bathroom and closed the door. Now she understood what Sango was talking about. He had just used her and she had let him.

Kagome showered and then quickly dried off. She put her bra and panties back on and then her clothing. She stepped from the bathroom and saw that Sesshomaru was sitting on his bed, also dressed.

He looked up and pointed at a chair that sat in front of him. Kagome nodded and sat down. Sesshomaru didn't waste any time.

"It was a mistake. I didn't mean to mark you. However, it happened. I am going to tell you the truth and I don't want to hear your annoying voice interrupt me. Am I understood?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

Kagome gulped and nodded. Sesshomaru sighed. "It was a bet. I bet that I could take your virginity within a three-month period. However, because I have marked you, I won't allow you to be humiliated. We are going to pretend that this never happened. I will say that you refused me and that we have agreed not to speak to each other anymore. I will not make fun of you and will keep the others from harassing you. But, you will never tell anyone that we slept together and that I marked you. If you do, I will make your life a living hell."

Kagome simply nodded. She was too numb to do anything else. She could feel his anger. Sesshomaru watched as Kagome stood up and walked silently to the door. Before she opened it, she quietly asked, "How much?"

Sesshomaru was confused. "How much, what?"

"How much was the bet for?" She asked, closing her eyes to stop the tears from falling.

"Ten dollars." He replied. He inwardly winced. He could feel her pain, and the youkai inside of him howled. It didn't want their mate to hurt.

"Ten dollars was all my virginity was worth." She whispered, and then opened the door. She walked out, and closed it behind her.

Sesshomaru stared at the door. Guilt crashed over him in waves. He could feel the anguish and despair. He shook his head. He should not have felt guilty. It was the result of the damn mark. He stomped to the door, and yanked it open. He walked down the stairs and saw Kagome speaking with her cousin and his boyfriend. The males nodded and then hooked arms with Kagome. They all headed toward the door. Sesshomaru could feel his youkai struggling to get out, to run to her and yank her into his arms, but now, Sesshomaru was in control and he would do no such thing.

He watched as they walked out the door, and closed it behind them. Suddenly, he felt someone tap his shoulder.

"So, where are they?" Kouga asked, looking him up and down. He sniffed at Sesshomaru, but all he could smell was soap.

"I didn't screw her. The bet is off. You will have your money by the end of the night." Sesshomaru said, looking away.

"Why do you smell like dad, Sesshomaru?" Inu Yasha asked.

"If you must know, I spilled beer all over myself, and took a quick shower in mom and dad's room. Now, where is Yura?" Sesshomaru demanded.

When Hiten pointed over at her, Sesshomaru walked over towards her. He could hear his youkai growl in anger. 'Get over it. I have made up my mind.' He thought, angrily.

When the youkai settled down, Sesshomaru decided to try and enjoy the rest of the party with Yura. However, his mind kept slipping back to Kagome. All he could think about was that damn mark.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome's life at the university had taken a sharp turn. No longer was she the subject of name calling. No longer was she made fun of. No, that was now reserved for Sango and Miroku. They had both been expelled from their elite circle and were now in the position that Kagome had been in.

Kagome could remember the following Monday after the party. She had expected Sesshomaru not to keep his word and her torment only compounded, but to her surprise, he had done what he had said. She had come onto the campus lawn and heard Inu Yasha's loud voice.

"So, how long do you guys think that Sango and Miroku will last? With all of the girls he has been sleeping with lately, one would think that Sango would catch on by now. What an idiot." He barked, laughing with the others.

Kagome had looked up at the group, and saw Sesshomaru smirking. However, his smirk disappeared when he saw Kagome. For an instant, his eyes became soft. However, the bitch by his side also saw her and shouted, "Hey, Kagome. We missed you at the party, where did you go? Oh yeah, you left early and went home with those two fairies."

She began to laugh, and so did others. Sesshomaru turned to Yura, intent on snapping at her, but Kagome's voice rang through the laughter, causing Yura to blush a deep red in embarrassment.

"I'm shocked that you noticed me, Yura. Normally you don't notice anything unless it has a dick and a fat wallet." Kagome snapped, watching the female youkai's face as her mouth dropped.

Yura stared down at the girl, her fists clenched together. "What did you just say to me?" She asked, through clenched teeth.

"You heard me, bitch or are you as deaf as you are easy." Kagome growled back, feeling her anger get the best of her.

Yura began to shake. Suddenly, everyone was looking up at her and smirking. She looked up at Sesshomaru for help. However, she quickly learned that she was on her own. She yanked away from the group and stormed inside the building. She was not going to allow herself to be humiliated any further.

Sesshomaru had narrowed his eyes at Kagome, who in turn scowled at him. She smirked when she heard him tell his group that she wasn't worth it and that they had bigger fish to fry. She watched as he led his little gang inside.

Kagome had smirked at her small victory. She looked over at where Sango and Miroku sat and went over to them. She just knew that they had taken her seat in hell.

Now, as Kagome pulled up to the university, she could see Sango and Miroku waiting on her. They had started to have lunch together and Kagome could not help feeling that she was not as lonely as she used to be. Sure, Sango and Miroku were constantly harassed, but when she was with them, the comments never came. Kagome could not be sure if it was because of what she said to Yura, but she did earn herself some respect points from the other students for her little comments.

But, that was not the only thing that was new with Kagome. She had begun to feel sick and found that food made her stomach queasy. She did notice that her hearing and eyesight were sharper, but that was not her concern at the moment. All she wanted was for the headaches and sleeplessness to go away.

As Kagome parked, Sango and Miroku made their way over to Kagome. "Hey, Kagome. Guess what!" Sango squealed.

Kagome closed her eyes. The headache that she had been nursing just got worse. She opened her eyes and smiled weakly. "What is it, Sango?"

"Yura is going around campus and telling everyone that Sesshomaru is going to take her as his mate." Sango said, wrinkling her nose. "I thought Sesshomaru had more taste than that."

"Well, his father has been nagging at him to settle down, so I am betting that Yura convinced him that she was the best candidate." Miroku said, looking up at the so-called 'beautiful people'.

Sango stepped back from Kagome and gave her a critical look over. She nudged Miroku and nodded in Kagome's direction. Finally, she said, "Kagome. Are you feeling ok? You don't look like you feel well at all."

Kagome rubbed her eyes. She was so damn tired. "I'm fine, Sango. Really. I just have not been getting enough rest."

"You look as though you have lost a bit of weight and your hair seems to have grown a little. Kagome, what is going on? Please, let us in." Miroku pleaded.

Kagome shook her head. "Really, I am fine. Let's go to class." She said, walking past her friends and heading towards her first class. She prayed that she would not fall asleep. Well, again.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched Kagome walk across the campus. He could hear her thoughts and knew that the two traitors were questioning her. He could feel her weakening. If he didn't act, she would spill what had happened between them.

Kouga and Hiten had noticed that Kagome had arrived and had been greeted by their new targets. They could not believe the change in their former prey. She had lost some weight and her clothing seemed to fit her body better, revealing an interesting treasure. Hiten nudged Kouga in the ribs. "So, what do you think about little Kagome? She is not looking so bad these days." He said, smirking.

Kouga laughed. "I'll say. I think that we should go down and wish her a good morning, don't you?"

Both males turned and walked towards the stairs, only to stop when they heard a low growl. They turned in surprise and saw that Sesshomaru's eyes had turned red. For some reason, he was pissed.

"You will not approach her. If you so much as breath on her, I will personally make sure that neither of you are able to walk without assistance. Am I clear?" Sesshomaru hissed, his red eyes glittering dangerously.

Hiten and Kouga looked at each other and gulped. They looked back at their friend and nodded. Yura, on the other hand, was upset.

"Why can't they talk to the little bitch? It isn't like she is taken. I think that some action may do her some good, and Kami knows that Hiten and Kouga can provide some action." Yura smirked, winking at the two males.

Sesshomaru turned his furious gaze onto the female at his side. He grabbed her hand and shoved it off of his arm. It was time to put her in her place.

"Don't ever touch me again. I don't give a damn who you screw and how many times, but don't you dare suggest that these two ever go after Kagome again. Not unless you are asking for an early death." Sesshomaru said, his eyes trained on the frightened female.

Yura looked around nervously. She had gone too far. After all, he had said that Kagome was under his protection and she was not to be messed with.

"I'm sorry, baby. Forgive me." Yura whined. She gasped in horror when Sesshomaru turned away from her and started down the stairs. She called out to him, but he ignored her. He had more important things to do. Like telling Kagome to keep her mouth shut, and he had to get her some damn aspirin. Her headache was killing him. Damn that mark.

* * *

Kagome sat in class. She had done a very good job of staying awake in her first class, but keeping awake in Professor Kaede's class was going to take an act of Kami. She liked the professor, and had even spent some time with her after class. Kagome came from a very long and proud line of mikos and monks. Professor Kaede knew her grandfather and had begun schooling her in the ways of the miko. Of course, this was all done in her office, and away from prying eyes. She didn't notice that her beloved professor had called out her name.

Kaede sighed. She had sensed that something was wrong with Kagome, but she was going to wait until after class, but the girl looked ill and tired. She called out the young woman's name, but found the girl staring off into space. So, she did the next best thing. She walked right up to her and slammed her hands onto the table, and gained the attention of her student.

"Kagome. Would you like to go and splash some water on your face? You don't look well and you look as though you are going to fall asleep." Professor Kaede said, staring down at her.

Kagome blushed, but nodded. Anything to get out of the class. She would have to give thanks to Kami for the rescue later. She got up and walked quickly out of class, unaware that a pair of golden eyes watched her exit her class and head down the hall.

Sesshomaru had stopped in the school store and bought a small bottle of Tylenol. He had gone to class and intended on giving it to Kagome after class was over, the strength of her headache was driving him up the wall. He could feel that she was tired, and he had to wonder if she was still hurting over what he had done to her. His youkai had been nothing but problems for him since the 'incident'. It kept urging him to go after her, find her, mate her. But, Sesshomaru could not, and would not do that. He would not give her a second thought. He was in total control. That is until Kouga and Hiten started to go down to talk to her. His youkai surged forth and came rushing out to greet the two rival males. It had wanted to rip their heads off, but he had managed to reign it in before doing any damage. It had also barked at Yura. He had heard about the rumors that he was supposedly going to take her as his mate. His youkai grew extremely angry over this disrespect to its mate and it had snapped at her.

Now, as he sat in class, trying to ignore the throbbing in his head, he looked up and saw Kagome walk past his class. He quickly got up and quirked an eyebrow at the professor, who nodded and waved his hand.

Sesshomaru walked outside, and watched as Kagome went into the ladies room. He walked up to the door, and opened it. He could hear water running and he stepped inside. He rounded the corner, and found Kagome hunched over a sink, splashing water on her face. He walked up behind her and waited for her to stand up and look in the mirror. He could not wait for her reaction. However, it was not what he had been expecting.

When she stood up and looked into the mirror, she only gasped at him. She slowly turned around and looked down at the floor.

"I haven't said a word, so don't worry." Kagome said, quietly. She tried to walk around him, but he would not let her pass.

"I know that Sango and Miroku have been questioning you. I want you to tell them that if they have any questions regarding what happened between us to come to me. I will handle them." Sesshomaru said, hooking his finger under her chin and forcing her to look at him.

He could feel his youkai screaming again. It knew that its mate was not well. It wanted to take care of her and hold her until she was well again. But, instead Sesshomaru swallowed the intense feelings and handed her the bottle that he had in his hand.

"Here. Take these. I don't want to be feeling your headache all day long." He said, releasing his hold on her chin.

Kagome took the bottle and whispered, "Thank you."

Sesshomaru was about to leave, but his damn youkai broke free again and did something he instantly regretted. Well, not totally regretted, but it made the entire situation harder. His youkai kissed her. It poured all of its want into the kiss, and Kami help him, he actually enjoyed it. The softness of her lips took his breath away and to feel her in his arms made him feel complete.

Kagome, however, was not happy. She yanked back and glared at him. She could see that his eyes kept flashing between gold and red, but she honestly didn't care at the moment.

"What in the hell are you doing?" She hissed, backing away from him.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "I am simply showing my mate affection. Do not refuse me." He growled.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "I am not your mate, remember? You said so yourself. It was a mistake. Now, excuse me. I am sure that we both want to be rid of this headache and I am sure that Professor Kaede is looking for me."

She watched as Sesshomaru's eyes turned back to their golden color. He nodded, and let her pass. He followed closely behind her and before she opened the door, he grabbed her arm and lowered his lips until they were touching her ear.

"Remember. Remember what I said I would do if you told. I will deal with Sango and Miroku, Kagome. Keep your mouth shut." He whispered. He then pushed past her and began to walk down the hall. Kagome rolled her eyes and then looked at the small bottle. At least she could take care of her headache.

* * *

Sesshomaru was not a happy inu youkai. He stormed down the hall after his class. His youkai had broken loose again and had kissed Kagome. Not that he was really complaining, but it was making it hard on him to pull away from her.

Kouga and Hiten had been right. She was appealing to look at. He could fully understand why his youkai had wanted to kiss her. It missed her and because they had marked her, it wanted her by their side. However, he would not submit, and he had a feeling that his youkai would be acting up until it got its way.

He finally made it to the café and he let out a sigh of relief. He did not see Kagome anywhere and he hoped that she would not appear. However, when it came to Kagome, his wishes were never granted. She walked into the café and had both Sango and Miroku with her. She and Sango gave Miroku their order, and he bounded off to get their food. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed when he saw a male approach Kagome. His youkai was not happy at all.

He watched as the male tapped Kagome on her shoulder and then smiled down at her. His blood began to boil. He reached out and grabbed Kouga by his long ponytail, smirking when he heard a surprised yelp.

"Who is that?" He growled, pointing over at the male beside Kagome.

Kouga's eyes narrowed. For the life of him, he didn't know. He shrugged. He called Hiten over and asked him. When given the same answer that he received from Kouga, he let go of the long black hair and stood up. Inu Yasha looked up at his half brother.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Inu Yasha asked, narrowing his eyes. He had never seen his brother act in such a manner.

"Mind your own damn business." Sesshomaru snapped. He stormed over to where Kagome was sitting and tapped her on her shoulder.

Kagome and Sango could not believe how nice the young man was. He had come over and introduced himself as Hojo. He was a very good-looking young man and she could not help but feel flattered at his attention. In fact, she had been getting lots of complements lately and it confused her. However, his easygoing attitude and kind words did much to calm her. However, her calm was soon disrupted.

Sesshomaru had come up behind her and tapped her shoulder. When she looked up at him, he said, "I want to speak with you. Now."

Kagome shot Sango and Hojo a glance and replied, "I am busy. I don't want to talk to you right now."

Sesshomaru could feel his anger rising. He grabbed her upper arm and yanked her up. He saw Hojo stand up and he growled, "Don't even think about it, boy."

Hojo gulped and sank back into his chair. There was no way in hell that he was going to face an angry inu youkai.

Sango watched as her former friend dragged her friend out of the café. She could not understand what had gotten into the guy. Normally, he was total control in an attractive package, but he didn't seem in control at all. She could only hope that he didn't hurt Kagome.

* * *

Sesshomaru was way beyond angry. He glared down at the woman that he held in his grasp. She had gone totally pale, and he prided himself on his ability to intimidate her. He stormed over to his car, and opened the passenger side door. He shoved her into the seat, and then walked over to the driver's side. He slid in, and growled at Kagome when she tried to exit the car.

"We are going to set a few ground rules. So, buckle up. We are going for a drive." Sesshomaru said as he started the car. Kagome had a feeling that her headache was going to be returning.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome sighed as Sesshomaru drove from the university and got on the main street. She knew that whatever he had to say was probably unpleasant and would result in his threatening her.

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was trying his very best to calm down. It angered him to see another male sniffing around what belonged to him. Even if he didn't want Kagome, she was still his. His mark made that clear. He kept having to remind himself that he was not dealing with a youkai female, but rather a very naive human girl who did not have that much experience with a male, human or youkai.

He could see her looking at him, but he chose to ignore her gaze. It would be better for them to ride in silence for a while so that he could get himself under control. But, he could see that Kagome was the type that just could not stay quiet and he knew that she was dying to speak. Finally, he got fed up with her stares and snapped, "What?"

Kagome's face turned pale at the force of the word that he just delivered to her, but she swallowed her fear and asked, "Where are we going?"

"We are going somewhere that you can scream as loud as you want and no one will come to help you." Sesshomaru said, dryly. He had meant it to be sarcastic, but the minute he smelled her fear, he knew that she had taken him seriously. He sighed.

"I was not serious about my last statement, Kagome. We are going somewhere we can talk and not be disturbed. Now, kindly shut up and stay that way until I speak to you." Sesshomaru growled.

Kagome sighed and looked out the window. She had a feeling that she was not going to be going back for her afternoon classes.

* * *

Bankotsu was worried. He had heard that Sesshomaru had grabbed Kagome from the café and made her leave with him. From what people were saying, he had been very angry. But that was not all people were saying about the dangerous inu youkai. There had been rumors that he had taken a personal interest in Kagome and that he had even threatened his own group over her. This made Bankotsu nervous. He knew of that particular group's reputation and it had not gone unnoticed by him that his beloved cousin had been a favorite target of theirs. He had also heard about what Kagome had said to Yura and that Sesshomaru had done nothing to defend the whorish female.

He walked along the hallway that led to his next class. All of a sudden, a hand fell upon his arm, causing him to stop and look at whom the hand belonged to. His eyes narrowed. The hand belonged to Sango, one of the humans that hung with Sesshomaru's crowd, and she had Kagome's purse and backpack.

"What are you doing with Kagome's stuff?" Bankotsu asked, his voice laced with malice.

Sango gulped. She was not stupid. The man before her may have been gay, but he was also very big and threatening. It was because of him that no one dared to make fun of him or his boyfriend. And from the look he was giving her, he knew exactly who she was and with whom she used to hang out with.

"Sesshomaru took Kagome from the café to talk. When she did not come back, I grabbed her stuff and came looking for you." Sango explained.

Bankotsu narrowed his eyes. "Well, where did they go? And don't give me some bullshit about you not knowing. I know that you and Sesshomaru are friends."

Sango shook her head. "Boy, you don't keep up with what is going on around you, do you? Miroku and I are not a part of that group anymore. Especially not after what happened."

Now she had Bankotsu's attention. "What happened?" He demanded.

Sango paled. It was supposed to be a secret, only to be revealed when Sesshomaru got what he wanted from Kagome, but Kagome had turned him down so the plan failed. However, she couldn't see what harm there was in telling her friend's cousin about it now that it was over.

"Sesshomaru made a bet with our group. He bet that in a three-month period, he could get Kagome to give him her virginity and he would take her panties to show as proof of his conquest. It was supposed to happen on the night of the party at his family's home, but Kagome turned him down flat. So, he basically made her promise not to tell anyone about the conversation they had and he would lay off of her. But, because I spoke up about what they were doing, Miroku and I have become their new targets." Sango explained.

Bankotsu had never been so angry. How dare they? He grabbed his cousin's belongings and then looked into the eyes of Sango. He could see that she was in pain and worried for Kagome. He sighed. "If you speak with Kagome, tell her to call me. I need to speak to her."

Sango nodded and watched as Bankotsu left. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to meet the stony gaze of Inu Yasha.

"You just could not keep your big mouth shut, could you?" He sneered, as Kouga and Hiten joined him.

Sango straightened her shoulders. "I hold no loyalty to you or to Sesshomaru. My loyalty lies with Kagome." She said, glaring at the angry hanyou.

"Well, your loyalty is going to cost you, bitch." Hiten hissed, his eyes darting around to make sure that they were not being overheard.

"I may be a bitch, Hiten. But I am not a coward and I don't find pleasure in harming others. And as for you, Inu Yasha. Perhaps you should spend less time being Sesshomaru's little lackey and more time giving Kikyo your attention. From what I have heard, she has been feeling a bit lonely, but don't worry. Hiten and Kouga have been keeping her company, isn't that right, boys?" Sango countered, enjoying the look of fright that passed over the thunder youkai and wolf youkai's faces.

Inu Yasha turned to look at his friends. He could see the guilty looks on their faces. All of a sudden, he bellowed, "KIKYO!"

* * *

Sesshomaru was pleased. Kagome had complied with his wishes and stayed quiet. But, when he looked over at her, he found that her silence was due to the fact that she had fallen asleep. He could feel his youkai purring. It was happy to have its mate so close to them, and without thinking, Sesshomaru reached over and entwined his fingers with Kagome's, further exciting the youkai inside of him.

He sighed. It did feel nice to touch her, and he was surprised to find that her scent actually soothed him. Before, he had thought it to be awful, but now, he actually looked forward to being near her. He had worried that people would be able to smell his scent on her due to the fact that their blood had mixed, but somehow, his scent was very faint, and unless one concentrated, they would not be able to detect it at all.

He drove for over an hour. At first, he was going to take her over to 'The Point', a place where lovers parked and showed each other affection, but he decided against it. He and Kagome were not lovers of any kind. They were simply mates and it was only because his youkai forced them into it. So, he decided to take Kagome to his family's cabin that was hidden deep within the forests. His father had it built for Inu Yasha's mother to live in, but she had died before ever being able to use it, so now his father used it to entertain business guests from out of town. It would be a perfect place to speak with Kagome.

He knew that it was still a ways off, so he was content to allow her to sleep, and get the rest she obviously needed. When he glanced over at her, he noticed that her hair, which was usually a dark inky black, was lightening up and it confused him. Her hair was also finer and held a glossy shine to it. But it was her pale complexion that worried him, or rather his youkai. She was not well at all. It was clear that she was still suffering from what had happened between them, but he could not do a thing about it. He would have to wait and see what would come of things before taking action. His hand gently squeezed Kagome's. He would have to do something to appease his youkai. All of the constant fighting was wearing him out. It had grown vicious after he threatened her in the bathroom earlier that day. He was positive that any action he tried to take against her would result in his youkai breaking free and stopping him from harming her. It was clear that his youkai loved her and would do anything to protect her, even from his master.

He glanced back over at her and sighed. Now he wished that he kept some of those aspirin for himself. He was getting a migraine. His attention was pulled to his cell phone when it began to ring. He looked down at the caller ID and sighed. He did not want to deal with his brother at the moment. However, Sesshomaru let go of Kagome's hand and reached for the phone. He answered it on the third ring.

"What do you want?" He snapped, narrowing his eyes.

"That bitch told Kagome's cousin everything." Inu Yasha growled out.

"What bitch? There are just so many bitches that go to our university, so you will have to be more specific." Sesshomaru said, rolling his eyes.

"I am talking about Sango, you ass. She told Bankotsu what had gone on and now he knows everything." Inu Yasha replied.

It was clear that his half brother was upset, but at the moment, Sesshomaru's attention was being divided between the road and Kagome. She had started to moan softly in her sleep, and seemed to be in the middle of a nightmare. He decided to pull over and stop the car. He was too distracted to drive. He pulled over on the side of the road and put the car into park. He could still hear his baka brother ranting, but had tuned him out. Instead, he directed his attention to Kagome and did his best to calm her down without waking her up. He put his hand on her forehead and brushed her bangs from her face, but what he saw next nearly stopped his heart.

On her forehead, he could see the outline of a crescent moon adorning the soft skin. It was faint, but he could see the lines of it. Soon, she would have a crescent moon on her forehead just as he had and there would be nothing he could do to stop it from coming. Soon, everyone would know that he took her for his mate because the only demons who had the moon symbol on their bodies were members of his family, well, the full blooded demons at least. What confused Sesshomaru was why Kagome was developing one. She was not of his bloodline.

"Sesshomaru! Are you listening to me, you creep!" Inu Yasha screamed. Sesshomaru's attention snapped back to the phone in his hand.

"Do not yell at me, half-breed." Sesshomaru said, gritting his teeth. His eyes flickered back over at his mate, who seemed to have calmed when he touched her. He could feel his beast's longing to hold her. He could only imagine how his beast would react when the symbol on her forehead became totally visible. It would probably fight against him even harder.

"Well, pay attention to me. Now, what are we going to do about Sango?" Inu Yasha prodded.

"I will handle the human. Concentrate on that boyfriend of hers. If she has decided to spill our secrets, let's return the favor." Sesshomaru said, malice evident in his features. For once he agreed with his youkai. By Sango blabbing to Kagome's cousin, it would only be a matter of time before the cousin put two and two together. He was not a stupid human, in fact, Sesshomaru had to admire Bankotsu's habit of going after those who wronged him or those he loved, and he definitely loved Kagome.

"Fine. I have so much dirt on Miroku that I can bury him with. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a wolf and thunder boy to deal with. Seems my whore has been dipping her hand into the cookie jar." Inu Yasha said, growling.

"Do not lay a finger on Kouga and Hiten. I will talk with them, but the female is your bitch to do with as you will." Sesshomaru ordered.

Sesshomaru could hear Inu Yasha's upset. Whenever his half brother was upset, he ground his teeth together. Finally, the mutt spoke. "Fine. You deal with them, but don't expect me to be friendly to them after today. Oh, by the way, Yura is looking for you."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Yura has outlived her usefulness. Warn her that to approach me is to play with extreme danger."

Inu Yasha chuckled. "Fine by me. She was getting on my nerves anyways. So, who is your next conquest? Kagura, perhaps?"

Sesshomaru hung up the phone. His youkai was screaming for him to tell his brother that he was not in need for another whore. That he was already mated. So, he hung up before the youkai decided to do it for him.

He placed the phone back down to its original position and put the car into drive, once again heading towards his destination. He reached back over and again entwined his fingers with Kagome's. For some reason, just touching her made him feel calm. He had to wonder if the reason why his parents were always touching was because they also felt the same reaction and if it were due to the marks they had upon each other. It was certainly an enigma.

* * *

He had finally arrived at the cabin, parking in front of the door. He stopped the car and then got out. He walked around to Kagome's side and opened her door. He was going to wake her up, but instead, he reached over and unbuckled her seat belt. He easily lifted her into his arms and pulled her from his car. He shut the door, then turned and walked up the steps to the front door. After he arraigned her in his arms, he reached up, and slid his hand along the frame of the door, until he found the key. After he unlocked the door, he entered the cabin and shut the door behind him. He smirked and turned on the lights. His father always kept the power on and kept the cabin ready for guests. Well, on this day, he would be using the cabin. He looked down at Kagome, who looked so peaceful that he could not bring himself to wake her. He walked to the master bedroom and placed her down on the bed. He removed her shoes, and then an evil thought came to his mind. She couldn't run from him and what he had to tell her if she was naked, right. So, he decided to relieve Kagome of her clothing as well. He took off her jeans, his youkai straining to get loose and touch what belonged to them. He took off her shirt and threw those aside, pausing to take in her nearly nude form. He had to admit, the way that she looked in her bra and panties were enough to heat his blood up, but he would not submit. He needed to tell her exactly what she could and could not do. It was as simple as that. His mate would have to obey him or else he would go off into rages, and he could not afford that. So, this was the way they were going to work things from this point on.

Once he was finished, it took every ounce of will power not to strip himself of his clothing and join her in the large bed. Instead, he walked over to the large desk that sat in the corner of the living room and dialed a familiar number. He had memorized all of his group's numbers in case he needed to speak with them, and he smiled when the phone was picked up.

"Hello?" Sango asked.

"Hello, Sango. How have you been?" Sesshomaru asked, not really caring.

Sango's voice hitched, but she quickly said, "Let's not waste each other's time. What do you want, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru smirked. This was going to be sweet. He was about to crush her little world. "I understand that you informed Kagome's cousin about our little bet. Shame on you, Sango. Now, I will have to punish you. Tell me, do you like how people are treating you at school?"

"I told her cousin because he was worried about her. Leave her alone, Sesshomaru. And where is Kagome? Her car was still in the parking lot when I left, so where have you taken her?" Sango asked, her voice laced with worry.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. It was nobody's business where his mate was, only his. "Do not concern yourself with Kagome. She is asleep and will not be joining our little conversation. Now, for your punishment, if you thought that your life was hard before this day, wait until tomorrow. I will make sure that you and your boyfriend are the most hated people on that campus. If you ever cross me again, I will see to it that everything either of you touch gets taken away. Any hope you have of having a good life will be non-existent. Do you understand me, bitch. I will not allow you to interfere with myself or Kagome again."

He could tell that Sango was in tears. He smiled at the image in his head of her sitting down with tears coursing down her face and it thrilled him to no end that he was the one teaching her about humiliation. However, she decided that since she had nothing to lose, she might as well tell him exactly what she thought of him.

"You are a bastard, you know that? Anyone who disagrees with you are subject to your cruelty. Tell me, Sesshomaru. What exactly is going on between you and my best friend? It seems that you are anxious to keep her from saying or doing something, and I promise you that if you don't back the hell off, I will get Kagome to tell me what it is. She is not afraid of you either, but I have to wonder why it is that you and your group suddenly have backed off of her. Is it because she rejected the male whore of our college and you don't want her to tell everyone that the reason for her refusal is because you have a small dick, or is because she is better than you and realized that you are nothing but a piece of trash?" Sango yelled, hoping that he would slip and reveal exactly what went on, however, he crushed her hopes and filled her with despair.

Sesshomaru was silent for her entire ranting. He almost snarled when she said that he was the male whore of their college and that he must have had a small dick. That pissed him off to no end. So, he decided to let Sango in on a small secret.

"So, you want to know secrets, do you? Well, I will be nice this one time and tell you a secret that has been kept hidden. Do you remember a few months ago when Miroku disappeared for the night, and the next morning told you that he had a flat tire and had to walk to get to a phone to call for help? Well, that was a lie. He and Kagura went back to her house and they screwed. Yes, little Sango. Your beloved Miroku cheated on you and has been cheating on you for some time." Sesshomaru said, smugly.

Sango's voice lowered to a whisper as she said, "You're lying."

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Am I? Well, Kagura showed Yura and Kikyo the pictures that they took during their many encounters. You, my dear, were too stupid to doubt the lines that he was feeding you. But, if you still doubt my word, I will be more than happy to show you the pictures. I will bring them tomorrow, and we can all enjoy my little show-and-tell." He said. He hung up before she could respond, and he could not help but smirk. He was far from done. He picked up the phone and made a few other phone calls. He would have Sango on her knees begging him to stop, but until she dropped out, he would continue to taunt her. After all, was it not she who said that he was a bastard?"

Kagome awoke to find herself in a very large bed and….naked. She 'eeped' and started to look around to find something to cover herself with, but stopped when she heard footsteps approaching the door. She dove back under the covers and peeked out when she heard the door open.

Standing in the doorway was Sesshomaru. He had a smirk on his handsome face and he said, "Good. Your are finally awake. We need to talk, but we are also going to play a game. Understand, Kagome?"

Kagome gulped and nodded. She was scared. She was never that good at games, and hoped like hell he didn't want to play strip poker. If he did, she might as well admit defeat now. She was already naked.

Sesshomaru could only imagine the thoughts running through her head, so he decided to explain his little game to her.

"If you want your bra and panties back, you may not interrupt me as I speak. If you want your shirt back, you will only answer when I ask you a question and not before, and if you want your jeans back, you will agree to what it is that I tell you. Are we clear?" He asked.

Kagome was not sure if they had started the game, but she timidly said, "Yes."

Sesshomaru nodded in satisfaction. He moved towards the bed and sat down on it, frowning when Kagome moved to the opposite end and away from him. However, he needed to get on with it and take her back to the city before it got to be too late.

"First of all, from this point on, you will not speak to other males who hold interest in you. You will do what I tell you to do, when I tell you to do it. Otherwise, I may not be able to control my temper and it could get very ugly. Members of my group will approach you and you will treat them with respect or you will deal with me. Believe me, Kagome. You don't want to deal with me when I am angry. As far as that male who touched you today in the café, do not ever speak with him again. He nearly got hurt for touching you and I don't enjoy the thought of damaging my clothing with the blood of a human. Now, do you understand everything that I have told you so far?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow up at her.

Kagome nodded, and whispered, "Yes."

Sesshomaru smirked. Good, she was acting as an obedient mate should. However, he would never admit to anyone that they were mates. But, if he did have to have her as his mate, he would make damn sure that she never crossed him. He would not lower himself to hit his mate, but he would teach her that humiliation was just as bad if not worse than physical punishment. He continued on.

"Now, I know that you, Sango, and Miroku have become friends again. I don't like them, Kagome. But, if you are so intent upon being around those losers, then you need to be prepared for the fallout. You may be grouped in with them and their problems. I can only protect you so much, but I will not stop when it comes to those two traitors. It seems that Sango has a big mouth. She told your cousin about the bet, and now, I am sure that he will be confronting my group and myself soon. I want you to tell him that it has been settled between you and myself. After all, I am sure that you want to protect your cousin from further ridicule. Sango is going to try and ask you about what happened between us. Do you remember what I told you to tell her?" He asked, smiling when he saw her nod. "Good. You will remember to tell me if she asks you anything, and don't try to hide it from me, mate. I can hear your thoughts and soon, you will be able to hear mine, but don't think for an instant of using my thoughts against me. I will not be pleased if you do so. Now, you have done well in keeping quiet, so I will return your undergarments to you. Dress quickly and then come into the living room. You will need to call your cousin to tell him that you are ok. If you do well, I will give you back your shirt for keeping quiet. And finally, when I lay out the final rules and you agree to them, you may have your pants back." He said, leaning down and grabbing her panties and bra. He then tossed them to her and walked from the room. If he had stayed, he was sure that his youkai would have tried to mate her again and though it sounded appealing, he was not interested in that kind of contact with her.

When Kagome came out of the bedroom, he saw that she had done what he said and was now walking towards him. He pointed to the phone, silently telling her to make her call. After she dialed the number, she waited until the phone was picked up and quickly began to talk.

"Jakotsu, is Bank around?" Kagome asked, politely. She frowned when she heard Jakotsu's reply.

"Ok, can you tell him that I am ok and that I will be by later on tonight?" Kagome asked.

She waited for Jakotsu's answer and then smiled. "Well, I will have to tell Sango thank you. I'm glad that Bank has my stuff. I was kind of worried about my purse. Yes, everything is fine. Sesshomaru just asked if I would take a drive with him. No, I am totally serious. All we did was talk. He is about to bring me to my car. Thank Kami I had my car keys in my pocket. So, I will see you two in a couple of hours. Oh, could I spend the night at your place? I will call mama and tell her that I am staying with Bank and you for the night so she doesn't worry and I won't wake up grandpa. Thanks, Jakotsu. See you later." Kagome chirped. She quickly dialed her home phone number and spoke quickly to her mom. After wishing her mother a good night, she then placed the phone back in its cradle. She looked over at Sesshomaru, who nodded his satisfaction. He handed her shirt to her and watched as she put it on.

"You did well, Kagome. Now, let's discuss the final part of this arrangement. You know to stay away from males who have an interest in you, especially that one from the café. You know to be nice to my friends. They may have a message to give to you and I want them treated with respect. Don't worry, they will do the same for you. You will deal with your cousin and Sango as I have requested. Now, do you agree to these terms?" He asked, staring straight at Kagome, well, at her chest. Damn youkai and its lust.

Kagome saw where his eyes were looking and she blushed. But, she soon found her voice and said, "Yes." She was rewarded with her jeans, which she quickly pulled on. She looked around for her shoes. Sesshomaru appeared at her side and handed them to her. When she was finished putting them on, Sesshomaru told her to go outside to his car and wait for him.

When Kagome left, he took in several deep breaths. He was losing the fight. His youkai desperately wanted her, and he was now inclined to agree. She was very obedient and would make a proper mate for him. But, he had to do something to hide the crescent mark on her forehead. He would have to speak to Jaken to tell him to find out how to conceal the mark, but he was pretty sure that it could be done. He walked into the bedroom and quickly straightened the bed. After he looked everything over, he walked to the front door and opened it, locked it, and then put the key back in its place. He turned and walked down the steps, and found Kagome standing over by the small dock that was the home of a small boat that his father owned. She was gazing over the lake and had tears coursing down her face. His gut twisted. What had happened to make her so upset? He walked over to her, his youkai pleading with him to comfort her and make her upset go away.

He came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Kagome, what is wrong?" He asked, softly.

"What are you planning to do to Sango and Miroku?" She asked, quietly.

Sesshomaru sighed. It was starting already. She could sense that they had made him angry and that he was intent on paying them back. But, she didn't know the specifics. He would have to have a member of his group keep her away from the spectacle in the morning. He didn't need to have the guilt of upsetting her on his mind. He would have Kouga pounce on her as soon as she arrived and take her over to the café. He would tell the wolf to not touch, but to buy her breakfast. That would keep her out of his hair. Now, he had to think of what to say to stop her from worrying.

"Kagome, as I said before, your friends are now considered losers. They have crossed me and I won't tolerate it. Do not try and interfere with what I have planned. Now, tomorrow, you will park by the library and Kouga will meet you. He will be escorting you to the café where he will buy you breakfast. He will also be watching over you so that no other male approaches you. Do not miss this meeting. Understand?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at the small girl before him.

Kagome sniffled, but nodded. She could only guess what he was planning to do, but from the way he had smirked when he told her that her friends were losers, it had to be something really bad.

Sesshomaru was pleased to find her so submissive. He stepped up to her and pulled her into his arms. He didn't mind showing her some affection, but the fact that she was still human bothered him. But, as long as they were alone, it didn't really matter, and the contact made his youkai happy. But, not for long. Soon, the hug was not enough. The youkai decided that it wanted to taste its mate as well as hold her, and soon, Sesshomaru found himself and Kagome locked in a kiss. At first, the kiss was soft and gentle, but then it turned passionate, his tongue fighting hers into submission and then reveling in the sweet taste of her mouth. His youkai purred with delight and struggled to bring her closer to them. However, if they got any closer, they would both be naked and joined. And Sesshomaru was not about to let that happen. Besides, it was late and he needed to get her back. So, much to his youkai's displeasure, he pulled back. He nipped at her lips and then trailed down to her mark, where he laid a gentle kiss upon it.

"Let's go. It is time for you to go to your cousin." He whispered into her ear. He felt her nod and then he released her. He took her hand and led her over to the car and helped her in. When he got into the driver's side, he looked over at Kagome, and cringed when he saw that she looked as though she were exhausted again. He silently hoped that she would do as before and fall asleep during the drive. He could not help but wonder why she was so tired all of the time. He started the car and drove, lacing his fingers with hers once more and stared out into the early evening sky.


	5. Chapter 5

When he had parked next to her car, Sesshomaru reached over and gently shook Kagome awake. Even in the darkness of his car, he could see that she had dark circles under her eyes. Obviously, the naps she took at the cabin and in his car were not enough. He would have to do something about this. His youkai was growing more alarmed at her exhaustion and he had to admit that he was also worried. But, instead of showing how he felt, he woke her up.

"Kagome, we are at your car. I am going to follow you to your cousin's home to make sure that you get there safely." Sesshomaru said, his eyes narrowing at her. He watched as she came awake in layers, but he was not happy to find her so disoriented. 'To hell with it.' He thought. He picked up his cell phone and dialed Kouga's number. When the wolf picked up, Sesshomaru said, "Get down to the college. I need to you to follow me in Kagome's car to her cousin's house. No, I don't want to tell you what went on, and it is none of your business. After we drop her off, we need to talk. Get down here. No, Hiten is more than welcome to come. I would like to hear you both explain what you were doing with that bitch, Kikyo." Sesshomaru hung up and sighed. There was no way in hell he was going to make her drive if she could not stay awake through a phone call. But, he was able to wake her up enough to get the directions to her cousin's house. His youkai demanded that it be allowed to comfort its mate, but Sesshomaru held it back. This was not his problem. He would tell her cousin to get her to a doctor. This was far from normal.

In less than thirty minutes, Kouga and Hiten met Sesshomaru beside Kagome's car. Both males glanced over at Sesshomaru's car and saw that Kagome was passed out in the passenger's side. They looked up at their friend, concern evident on their faces.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "Do not concern yourselves with her. She is fine, but exhausted. Now, Kouga you will drive Kagome's car and follow me. I was able to get directions from Kagome before she fell back asleep. After we drop her off, we need to make sure that all of the preparations are ready for tomorrow. I want both Sango and Miroku to suffer." He said, smirking.

Kouga and Hiten chuckled. When their friend decided to go after someone, he didn't stop until they were completely broken. Kouga reached out and took Kagome's keys from Sesshomaru's hand. He walked over and unlocked the car door and slipped inside. After he started the engine, he watched Sesshomaru climb back into his car and start out of the parking lot. They drove for several miles, and finally came to a stop at a brick house. Sesshomaru got out of his car and walked to the door. Kouga and Hiten watched from the cars, Kouga from Kagome's car and Hiten from his car. Soon, the door opened and Bankotsu walked out onto the porch. They watched as Sesshomaru and Bankotsu spoke and then Bankotsu followed Sesshomaru to his car. Sesshomaru opened the passenger's side door, and allowed Bankotsu to reach in and take possession of Kagome. When she was in his arms, Bankotsu turned and began to walk towards his door. Sesshomaru called out to the young human, and asked him where he wanted Kagome's car. Bankotsu yelled at Sesshomaru to put her car in the driveway and then told them to leave. As soon as Sesshomaru moved his car to make room for Kouga, Kouga pulled into the driveway and turned off the engine. He got out and walked over to where Bankotsu stood. His boyfriend had joined him and happily accepted the keys from the young wolf demon. With a nod, Bankotsu turned and walked into the house with Jakotsu following closely behind him.

Sesshomaru sighed. He did not like how he was feeling. His youkai kept screaming at him to go back to the house, take her from the two males, and take her home to where she belonged. But, he shook it off. He had business to take care of now. He motioned for Kouga to get in his car. He had a job for the wolf to do, and he wanted the wolf to be clear on what his duties were and what he was not allowed to do.

When he was satisfied that Kouga understood his orders, he then turned his attention to the matter of his half-breed brother's wench.

"Tell me what went on between you, Hiten, and that bitch Kikyo." Sesshomaru ordered.

Kouga gulped. He explained everything that happened; stressing that there had been no sex, only fooling around. Sesshomaru explained to the wolf demon that he was to keep his hands to himself and not touch what did not belong to him.

"Does that order include Kagome?" Kouga asked.

Sesshomaru slowly turned towards his friend. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's clear that you have taken some kind of interest in her. I don't know what you are planning, but I have been thinking, she is very pretty and I would love to ask her out. After all, she isn't like most of the females that we are around. The fact that she denied you tells me that she is not easy and very respectable. So, I merely wanted to know if she was a female that I could go near, even though you are watching over her." Kouga said, staring at Sesshomaru's face.

Sesshomaru gripped the steering wheel as hard as he could. He wanted to reach over and yank out the wolf's vocal cords with his very sharp claws. But, he managed to keep his cool and replied, "You will not pursue Kagome. She is off limits and if I find out that you have propositioned her in anyway, you will answer to me."

Kouga gulped. He slowly nodded and then slid down the seat. Why did he always end up liking the females who were out of his reach?

Soon, Sesshomaru pulled into a driveway and shut off his engine. He and Kouga got out and were soon joined by Hiten. They walked up the sidewalk and were greeted by Kagura.

"I was wondering when you guys were going to show. Don't you ever answer your cell, Sess?" Kagura purred, moving closer to him.

Sesshomaru pulled away from her and gave her a cold look. "I only answer my phone when the call is from someone important." He said, smirking when he saw the look of shock on her face.

Kagura quickly recovered and then shrugged. It had been worth a try. She motioned for the males to follow her and led them into her house. Her brother, Naraku, was a computer genius and had offered to help them with their plan. He was a hateful creature who loved to see people suffer. Yura and Kikyo were sitting on the floor, taping very large pictures to cardboard signs. Yura flashed Sesshomaru a sexy smile when she saw him gaze over towards her. She was disappointed when he sneered and then looked away. She could not figure what she had done wrong.

Inu Yasha was sitting on the couch, nursing a beer and glaring over at his girlfriend. She was busy ignoring him and was in the middle of helping Yura.

Sesshomaru smirked when he saw a couple of the signs that they had completed. Once they were done here, all that was left to do was put the signs up around school, mainly in the common area, where Sango and Miroku were bound to see them. Now that he had gotten Kagome out of the line of fire, he was sure that his plans would go off without a hitch. This was going to be sweet.

* * *

Kagome awoke and found herself in a bed. She could see sunlight streaming through the blinds and she sat up. Her head was killing her, and she was in need of something to take the pain away. She got up and noticed that her jeans had been removed and had been folded over a chair. She grabbed them up and put them on. She noticed that a shirt had been placed under her jeans and she gratefully took off her shirt and slid the new shirt on. She smiled. It was one of Bank's favorite t-shirts. She opened the door, and walked into the kitchen. She found her cousin sitting at the table, and he did not look very happy.

As soon as he saw her, he pushed out a chair and told her to sit down. Jakotsu was cooking breakfast, so would not be joining them for a time. As soon as Kagome was sitting, Bankotsu ripped into her.

"Would you care to tell me what in the hell you were doing with Sesshomaru Taisho, Kagome? You had me worried sick about you and I don't appreciate having to cover for you to your mother, especially when I am not sure about what is going on." He yelled, glaring down at his little cousin.

Kagome's eyes filled with tears. He had never yelled at her before, and soon, she was reduced to sobs. Jakotsu's voice filled the air.

"Bankotsu, don't be so harsh. Sesshomaru said that all they had done was talk, so why not let her explain before you say anything else." He said, glaring at his lover.

Bankotsu shot his boyfriend a look, telling him to stay out of it. But, hearing Kagome's sobs, he melted. He had never made her cry before, so hearing her cry ripped into his heart. He softened and slid out of his chair to kneel beside her.

"Kagome, please. Tell me what is going on. I promise, you can tell me anything." Bankotsu whispered to her as he pulled her into a hug.

He felt Kagome nod, and take a deep breath. Finally, he pulled back and looked into her tear-stained face. She took another breath and said, "Sesshomaru took me on a drive, and we talked about what had happened between us. It is over and done with, Bankotsu. Please don't be mad at me." She looked up at him with huge puppy eyes. He could never resist her. He let out a tortured sigh. But, he wanted to know what had happened at the party. He had been curious why she wanted to leave so early.

"Tell me what happened between you and Sesshomaru at the party. And don't bother lying to me. I can tell when you lie." Bankotsu said, as he moved back to settle in his seat.

Kagome paused. She could clearly remember what Sesshomaru told her to say. So, she hung her head and said, "If you really want to know, talk to Sesshomaru. I can't really talk about it. But, I am fine, Bankotsu. Please, just let it drop."

Bankotsu felt his blood boiling. She was hiding something from him. As he was about to open his mouth, Jakotsu came to the table and set plates of scrambled eggs and sausage before both him and Kagome. He looked over at his cousin, who had turned a dark shade of green. Suddenly, she jumped up and dashed for the bathroom. Both he and Jakotsu could hear her throwing up into the toilet and her moans of discomfort. The males looked at each other. This could not be good. In fact, Bankotsu had a pretty good idea what had with his cousin and the reason for her sudden exhaustion and now, sickness. He would make her come home with him and she would take a test. There was only one way to be sure.

Kagome had never been so miserable. She had thrown up most of her stomach, and she was finally reduced to dry heaving. When that subsided, she got up and flushed the toilet, then rinsed her mouth out. She came out of the bathroom, she told Bankotsu that she was leaving and that she would see him later. He told her that she was to come by after her classes were over. He would have something for her. When she nodded, he got up and kissed her cheek. He told her that he would see her in class, and shook his head at Jakotsu. They would deal with whatever it was that was happening with Kagome. They were family, after all.

* * *

Kagome drove to the library, just as Sesshomaru told her to. She parked in a space and silently thanked Bankotsu for putting her books in her car for her. He had also had placed her purse by the front door for her, which she had the good mind to grab before leaving. Her cousin was a god-send. Now, as she got out, she felt a hand grab her upper arm. She whirled around and found herself staring up into a pair of very blue eyes.

Kouga smiled down at the small female in his grasp. Now that he was closer to her, he could see that she was very attractive. Her hair was almost down to the middle of her back and it had gotten finer. He could also see little wisps of silver within the dark strands. His eyes narrowed. He could almost smell demon on her. But, she was supposed to be a human. He then shrugged. She was not his business; Sesshomaru had made that very clear. He cleared his throat.

"So, how hungry are you?" He asked, his eyes twinkling.

Kagome groaned. "Could we just have a drink instead? My stomach isn't feeling very well, and I really want some apple juice."

"Isn't it a little early to hit the hard stuff?" Kouga joked, his eyes lightening up when he saw her smile. He decided that flirting with her would be ok, as long as he didn't touch. He slid his hand from Kagome's arm to her hand. Grasping her hand tightly in his, he led her to the path that would take them to the café. He had to get her inside before the fun began. Thankfully, Hiten would be taping their grand unveiling, so he was not missing anything. If you asked him, he would say that he definitely got the better end of the deal.

When they walked into the café, Kouga led Kagome over to a table. He made her sit and told her that he would be back with their drinks. Once he returned, he watched with wide eyes as Kagome snatched the apple juice and finished it off without taking a breath.

He quirked an eyebrow at her and asked, "Thirsty?"

Kagome gave him a weak smile. She nodded and then looked around. She could feel Kouga's eyes on her and soon turned back towards him.

"Yes?" Kagome asked, cocking her head to the side. She watched as Kouga silently regarded her. She could tell that he was trying to decide if he should talk to her or not. Finally, his curiosity got the better of him.

"Kagome, are you and Sesshomaru dating?" He asked, wincing at the tone of his voice. He had not meant it to sound harsh, but he wanted to know. He really liked her, and now that she had begun to come out of her shell, he was interested in knowing her.

Kagome stared at the wolf demon for a moment before saying, "You should really be asking Sesshomaru this, not me. He and I are sort of friends and he watches out for me. But, if you wish to know how he feels about me, it is best to ask him."

Kouga nodded. It shocked him that Sesshomaru would protect Kagome, but then again, his old friend was not acting like himself lately. In fact, he had not acted right since the night of the party.

He was about to say something else to her, but a couple of females walked by, holding a flyer and laughing. The girls stopped and looked over at Kouga.

"Your friends really did a number on these two. I will be surprised if they don't drop out after this." The red head laughed.

Kagome looked at the girls in confusion. "What are you talking about?" She asked.

The red head held the flyer out to her, and then directed her attention to Kouga. "Hi, I'm Ayame. You're a wolf youkai, right?" She asked.

Kouga nodded, but his attention was quickly brought back to Kagome, who had turned pale. She was shaking and then glared at him.

"Did you know about this, Kouga?" She hissed, holding out the flyer to him. Kouga took it and looked at it intently. He didn't want to lie to her, so he said nothing. The two females were not laughing anymore. They watched as Kagome leapt up and grabbed her books before she stormed towards the door. Kouga jumped up to follow her, but was stopped by Ayame. "Is she your girlfriend, or something?"

Kouga shook his head no. "I wish, but unfortunately, I believe that she belongs to another."

Ayame smiled as Kouga hurried off after Kagome. She turned to her friend and said, "I want that wolf."

The two females laughed and then went on their way, chatting about how Ayame could get Kouga to ask her out.

* * *

Kagome stormed into the common area. People all around her were laughing. She quickly scanned the area and saw Sango standing in the middle of the area, tears coursing down her face. Kagome rushed over to her friend and brought her into a hug.

"Sango, what is going on?" Kagome whispered to her friend. Sango looked at her friend with sad eyes.

"Miroku cheated on me and has been cheating on me for a while now. Sesshomaru said that he would punish me, and I must say, when he decides to be cruel, he is good at it." Sango whispered, her eyes falling back down to the flyer in her hand.

Kagome looked around. She saw several signs with pictures of Miroku and Kagura in different positions. Words meant to hurt were scrawled under the pictures. Kagome looked up at the top of the stairs. Sure enough, Sesshomaru was holding court, and his lackeys were right behind him. She saw his eyes narrow at her, and could tell that he was displeased.

Kagome had enough of his bullshit. She handed Sango her book and purse, taking note that Bankotsu and Jakotsu were making their way over to where she and Sango now stood. She ignored them and marched up to a sign, ripped it down, and then proceeded to storm up the steps. She never stopped until she came face-to-face with Sesshomaru.

"HOW IN THE HELL CAN YOU BE SO CRUEL, YOU SADISTIC BASTARD?" Kagome screamed. She dropped the sign and let her hand fly, smacking Sesshomaru across the face as hard as she could. The entire crowd gasped, and grew quiet. They had never seen anyone hit Sesshomaru and live to tell about it.

Sesshomaru could feel his eyes bleed red. He looked down at Kagome, and took a sniff. He was looking for her fear, the fear of what she had done, but he didn't find it. Instead, he could smell something, but he could not put his finger on it. Suddenly, he heard a growl, but when he noticed that it was coming from Kagome, he raised his eyebrow. Since when did she growl?

Kagome could not help it. She would not allow him to abuse anyone, especially someone who was a friend of hers. So, when his eyes started to turn red, she instinctively began to growl at him, telling him that it was not wise to mess with her, especially now. She never knew that she could growl, but the way the people around her gasped, she could only guess that she was going a good job of it. Suddenly, someone grabbed Kagome's arm and spun her around. She came face to face with Kagura.

"Just what in the hell do you think you are doing, bitch?" Kagura hissed. She smirked over at Sesshomaru who was still glaring at Kagome. In hindsight, Kagura would tell others that it had been a mistake to take her eyes off of Kagome. Because what happened next, if it had not been taped by Hiten, Kagura would have sworn it only happened in her worst nightmare.

Kagome began to snarl at the wind youkai, and then suddenly, she balled up her fist and sent it flying to the jaw of Kagura, knocking her out and issuing a warning to all that to come near her was to get their backsides handed to them. When Kagome turned her eyes toward Sesshomaru, he could see that her eyes were starting to streak red, and that she had somehow grown fangs. Was it possible that she had demon blood within her and since they mated, it had decided to come out? He calmed himself down. He needed to be in control. He reached for Kagome, who snapped her fangs at him. He gave her a hard look.

"Kagome, you will calm down right now." Sesshomaru ordered, fully aware that people were watching him.

Kagome was about to say something, but Inu Yasha chose that moment to light up a cigarette to calm his nerves and the smell hit Kagome's nose. Right in front of everyone, she turned very pale and hiccupped. She then clasped her hand to her mouth and darted inside the building. Her tummy was acting up again.

* * *

Sango's jaw had dropped. Never before had she ever seen Kagome so forceful. She was about to go up to stop Kagome from going any further, but Bankotsu stopped her.

"Sango, how much do you know about demon mating?" Bankotsu whispered.

Sango looked over at the handsome young man and whispered back, "I know enough to get by, why?"

"Do you think that it is possible that Kagome and Sesshomaru have been together? I mean, he has been so weird around her lately." Bankotsu replied, watching the scene unfold.

"That would explain a lot. But, I can't understand why she has started to growl. Do you guys have demons in your family?" Sango asked, smiling as Kagome knocked Kagura out.

Bankotsu thought about it and then shook his head. "No. We are a line of monks and mikos. There are no demons in our line."

Sango thought for a minute, and then saw Kagome rush into the school. She looked at Bankotsu. He sighed. "Can you keep a secret?" He asked, waiting for her answer. When he got it, he said, "I think Kagome may be pregnant. She got really ill when Jakotsu placed her breakfast in front of her this morning. She loves Jakotsu's cooking, so this was highly unusual."

Sango paled. "Wait, if Sesshomaru has mated her and marked her, there would be a chance that Kagome could take on some of his demon characteristics. I would have to talk to my dad to find out the specifics, but I can get the information for you and tell you later if I am right."

Bankotsu nodded, and then walked up the stairs to follow his cousin. He passed by Sesshomaru and flipped the inu youkai off. He would be damned if the bastard came near his cousin anymore. He headed down towards the bathroom and waited for Kagome to come out. He was taking her home and he would get her a pregnancy test. This was getting ridiculous.

* * *

Sesshomaru could not believe that Kagome had slapped him, and it actually hurt. He could hear his youkai laughing at him and telling him that he had it coming for hurting her friend. His youkai's laughter only got louder when Kagome punched Kagura out. Apparently, his youkai liked the feistiness that Kagome held and wanted to nurture it. Well, he would be damned. She would pay for hitting him. He strolled into the hall and saw that her cousin was waiting for her to come out. He glared at the male, who met his glare with one of his own. Finally, Kagome came out of the bathroom, her face pale. She fell into Bankotsu's arms and Sesshomaru's anger was replaced by concerned. Her hands were now claws and it was clear to anyone who was looking at her that she was turning demon. This could be interesting, and for once, his youkai agreed. However, his youkai began to growl savagely when he saw Kagome put her head on the male's shoulder and he put his arms around her waist. He helped her down the hall and past Sesshomaru and his group. Sesshomaru decided that he would not make a scene, but instead, he would wait until Kagome were alone. Then she would pay for embarrassing him.

* * *

Yura watched with narrowed eyes as Kagome and her cousin walked past her. She had overheard the cousin's and Sango's conversation. She was horrified when the cousin had suggested that Sesshomaru had mated with the human and even marked her. Now, there was a possibility that the bitch could be pregnant. It was too much. How dare that bitch take away her man? Well, she had done some digging on Kagome, and decided that she would introduce herself to her grandfather. After all, what grandparent would not want to know that they were about to be great-grandparents? She smiled and walked to her car. She would taunt Kagome so much that if she were pregnant, she would be under so much stress; she would eventually lose the baby, if she were. No one messed with Yura and got away with it. She smiled as she started her car. She began to hum a soft tune as she turned her car in the direction of a local shrine.

* * *

Bankotsu got Kagome back to his home and told her to lie down. He went to a local store and got a home pregnancy test. When he returned, he walked into the room that held Kagome and held it out to her.

"You need to take this. We need to know if you are pregnant, and if you are, I want the truth, Kagome. Do I make myself clear?" Bankotsu said, narrowing his eyes. He smiled when his cousin nodded. He helped her to the bathroom and stood outside the door. He never knew that five minutes could be so long. Finally, the door opened and Kagome stepped out, holding the test. One look at her face told him everything. She was pregnant.

Bankotsu watched as her face crumbled and he held out his arms. She collapsed into his protective cocoon and they held each other for a while. Soon, his phone rang and he went to answer it. As he listened to the other end, his face grew pale.

"Fine, we will be right over." He said. He looked over at Kagome, who was staring at him with a horrified expression. She had heard the yelling, and she knew what was going on. Her grandpa was kicking her out of the shrine and disowning her.

Bankotsu ran over to Kagome and held her close to him. He allowed her to cry into his chest, and he tried his best to sooth her.

"Kagome, you have a home right here. We will go and get your belongings and you won't have to worry about how you are going to support your pup. I have more than enough money to support your pup and us. Now, let's get this over with. I don't really want to deal with grandfather any longer than I have to." He said, standing up and pulling her with him. Together, they walked to his car. Kagome could feel her entire world crumbling out from under her.

Kagome had been right. This had to be the single worst day of her life. Her grandpa had shouted all sorts of names at her while her mother sobbed into her hands. She had been allowed to gather her clothing and personal effects. Her grandfather pointed at Bankotsu and told him to come back in the morning for the rest of Kagome's stuff. He did not want Kagome to set foot in his house ever again. Bankotsu agreed and helped Kagome load her clothing and stuff into the car. His last trip brought down Kagome's computer. Kagome's mom had gone over to Kagome and hugged her tightly. She whispered that she loved Kagome and that she would come and visit her soon.

When they got back to the house, they unloaded the car and then Bankotsu ordered Kagome to take a nap. He smiled at her, and told her that he loved her. Soon, she was asleep and he could finally rest. Grandfather had told him that a girl with short hair and a red bow had come to visit him. There was only one female that he knew of that fit that description: Yura. Well, they would need to have a talk, wouldn't they? When Jakotsu came home, Bankotsu told him what had happened. Jakotsu had thrilled at the idea of a baby in the house. He could not wait to be auntie Jakotsu, he said. That caused Bankotsu to smile. That pup would not be without love. He waited eagerly for Sango to call with the information that she promised. He vowed to himself that even if Kagome were turning into a demon, he would never allow her to be hurt again. And if that meant keeping Sesshomaru away from her, so be it.

* * *

Yura was happy. She had done it. From the expression that the old man had given her, she was sure that Kagome would not have a home to go to now and Sesshomaru would have to see how pathetic she was and return to her. She giggled at how shocked Kagome would be to find that her world had been ripped right out from underneath her. It serves her right. Sesshomaru belonged to Yura, and so did his money. After all, she was the kind of woman who could do much with all his millions. It would not matter that Sesshomaru marked Kagome. They would pretend as though it didn't happen. She walked down a hallway and waited next to a classroom. She watched as Sesshomaru looked up and scowled in her direction. She was going to enjoy this. As soon as the class let out, she slid up to Sesshomaru's side.

"Hi there, good looking. Guess what." She said, coyly.

Sesshomaru growled down at her. "What do you want, bitch? I don't want to deal with you any further." He said.

Yura narrowed her eyes. "Would you rather deal with Kagome? After all, she is your mate, isn't she?" Yura asked, watching the large youkai stop and turn around.

"What did you just say?" He said, his voice deadly quiet. He was ready to rip the bitch's head off.

"I asked if Kagome was your mate. I mean, you have been so protective over her and it is not unusual for a youkai to be so protective of the one they love." Yura purred. She nearly smirked when everyone who had been listening to their conversation stopped. Her enjoyment tripled when their friends joined them. Kouga, Hiten, and Inu Yasha were all staring at Sesshomaru with wide eyes. Finally, Kouga spoke.

"So, that explains why you didn't want me to touch her or ask her out. You are mated to her." He said, growling his displeasure.

Inu Yasha was pissed. "Wait, the only way you could be mated is if you and Kagome actually slept together and you bit into her."

Hiten studied their friend before grinning. "You dog. You did screw her at the party, didn't you? Of course, that's the reason why you have been acting so weird."

Sesshomaru's eyes grew dangerously red. "If you value your lives, I suggest that you discontinue this conversation. As far as Kagome goes, she was nothing but a mistake. The only reason why I did not say that I did her was because she was so horrible that I felt sorry for her. I marked her, but not of my own will. My youkai made the decision."

The crowd around them began to laugh. Hearing about Kagome's bedroom prowess would be excellent fodder to taunt her with. Yura smiled brightly up at Sesshomaru. "You don't have to pretend anymore. It isn't your fault. She is a miko and probably placed some sort of charm on your youkai to make it lust after her. She tricked you, my sweet."

Sesshomaru's mind began to work overtime. Of course, why else would his youkai ever have bitten her unless it had been bewitched? Well, she would pay, and it would be a heavy price. He looked down at Yura and wrapped his arm around her. Smirking down at her, he began walking to his car. It was time to take back control.


	6. Chapter 6

The following morning started out miserable for Kagome. She could not hold anything down. Sango had come by the previous evening and had explained about demon mating and markings to them. When told that Kagome was pregnant, Sango promised to keep quiet. She told Kagome that she would meet her in the parking lot and they would walk together. So, after she had relived her dinner, she brushed her teeth and ran out into the living room, stopping to give Bankotsu and Jakotsu kisses on their cheeks. When called back for her breakfast, Kagome groaned and told them that she was not hungry.

When she drove into the parking lot, she noticed that people were pointing and staring over at her. As soon as she parked, Sango was right at her door.

"Kagome, you have a huge problem." Sango said, opening her door.

Kagome cocked her head and gave her a curious look. Sango decided to explain. "Sesshomaru told everyone that you guys mated, but it is only because you placed his youkai under an enchantment to make it want you. But that is not the worst part of it. Sesshomaru has said that the only reason why he didn't tell anyone that you guys had sex was because you were so bad that he felt sorry for you." Sango finished.

She watched Kagome's face. A mixture of emotions flashed across her friends pale skin and then Kagome shrugged. "So what. Who gives a damn? He wasn't exactly Mr. Excitement himself."

Kagome began to walk onto the campus but was stopped when she heard Yura's loud voice.

"Kagome. Let me know if you ever need tips on how to please a man in bed. After what I gave Sesshomaru last night, I am sure that he will agree that I was better than you." She yelled.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. She felt the familiar stirrings of anger within her. "I am sure that you are the right one to go to when it comes to screwing, I mean with all the cocks that you have had, you could write encyclopedia volumes on the matter. Hell, I am surprised that you don't have a condom dispenser hooked to your waist seeing as how you do love to spread your legs."

Yura's smirk faded, and her face became pale. Behind her, Kouga and Hiten snickered. Even Inu Yasha laughed. "You tell her, Kagome."

Sesshomaru was not pleased with how things were going. "Have you decided to try to enchant my youkai today, miko?" He said, his voice dripping with malice.

Kagome started to laugh. "You actually believe that bullshit about me placing some sort of enchantment on your youkai? For your information, Lord Fluffy Britches, mikos can't do enchantments, only dark mikos do that. True mikos heal, not enchant, thank you very much. So before you go spewing your drivel, try to know what you are speaking about. You look really foolish right now, Sesshomaru."

With a flip of her now rear-long hair, Kagome turned to walk into the building. She would be damned if he ever humiliated her again. Sango smirked up at the group and then followed her friend. When they got to where their classes were, both females sat down to talk.

"So, did you talk to Miroku yet?" Kagome asked, gently.

Sango's eyes teared up. "He tried to call, but I refused to take it. Kami, Kagome. It hurts so much and I love him with all of my heart, but I can't forget that he betrayed me."

Kagome patted her friend on her arm. "Sango, he made a very stupid mistake. But, you owe it to yourself to hear his side and find out what really happened. If you love him, then you owe it to your relationship to hear all of the facts."

Sango nodded. When it was time to go to class, she gave Kagome a hug and told her that they would meet for lunch. Kagome nodded and walked into her class.

* * *

When lunch time came, Sango and Kagome went to the café. Kagome was dismayed to see that Sesshomaru had taken his usual place and was now glaring at her. She rolled her eyes and gave Sango her order. When the girl left, Kagome began to look through the chapter she was assigned to read. She stiffened when a large shadow fell upon her. Without turning, she knew who it was.

"What do you want, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, rolling her eyes. She didn't look up when he knelt down beside her.

"You are a little bitch, you know that? I try to be nice to you and you blab to Yura about what happened between us." Sesshomaru whispered, his voice cold and angry.

Kagome slammed her book shut. "Ok, first of all, I do my damnedest not to talk to that piece of garbage. Second, I never spilled the beans. That was you. You are the one who blabbed, not me. Third, how dare you tell everyone that I was horrible in bed. It was my first time, but it had to be your millionth. So I had an excuse for being bad, what is yours?"

"Your mouth is going to get you into trouble, Kagome. I am already planning your demise. Don't make me include your beloved cousin." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome was quiet. She then looked up at the angry inu youkai. "I have to tell you something. I found something out yesterday that might interest you." She said, her voice lowering to a whisper.

Sesshomaru smirked. He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "I don't give a damn what it is that you have to tell me. Your days here are numbered. I will make you so miserable that you either drop out or you have a break down. Either way, I want you gone."

He straightened up and walked back to his table. Kagome could hear Yura laughing and reminding him that they had a date for the evening. Kagome fought against the tears. She had been right. He would never care about the baby that she carried. She made the decision not to tell him. It was now none of his business. She could only guess what he had planned for her.

* * *

Kagome soon found out what Sesshomaru was planning. Everyday was just a bit worse than before. Sesshomaru didn't hesitate to call her names and had other students join him in his jeers. Bankotsu had wanted to confront Sesshomaru, but Kagome held him back. She was beginning to wear down. She could not eat or sleep, and her school work began to suffer. Many times she would come out and someone had let the air out of her tires. People would throw things at her and she would have to endure the snickers and glares in her direction.

The final straw was when people began to shove her in the hallways. If she had not been pregnant, she would have fought back, but she would not put her pup in harm's way, so she had to make a decision. She would talk to Professor Kaede and see what they could do. After all, the older woman had been her rock.

She went to the professor's office and knocked. When called to enter, she opened the door. Professor Kaede looked up and noticed her student's face. She got up and walked to the young woman, led her to a seat and then closed her door. She knew that Kagome was almost a full youkai. The changes were coming quicker and soon, she would have a youkai of her very own to deal with.

Kagome looked around nervously. She took in a deep breath and began her story. Professor Kaede listened with a sympathetic ear. She took in a deep breath and offered a solution.

"Instead of dropping out, why not do your studies over the internet?" Professor Kaede asked.

Kagome's eyes brightened. That would be perfect. But would the other professors agree to it?

Professor Kaede smiled. "If you would like, I can explain your situation to your other professors and get them to agree. Let me have your phone number and I will call you this evening with the details."

Kagome happily gave her the number and got up. Without thinking, she reached over and hugged her professor. She heard the older woman laugh and then she heard, "Remember, Kagome. Kami never gives us more than we can handle. It will all work out."

Kagome nodded and wished her professor a good day. She stepped out and walked towards her car. When she got to it, a hand closed down on top of hers. She yanked her hand away and whirled around. She came face-to-face with Kouga and Hiten.

Both males looked at each other with worried looks, but it was Kouga who spoke. "Kagome, I am so sorry for what Sesshomaru is doing to you. Please know that we are not apart of it. Sesshomaru is so convinced that you put a spell on him and Yura is not helping. Just try and ignore it." Kouga said, quietly.

Kagome looked away from the males. "I can't ignore it. It hurts. I can feel him in my mind and all I feel is anger. I can't ignore the fact that he is causing me to hurt without even asking me about my side. He took the word of a whore who only wants his money, and didn't even stop to consider that Yura might have lied to him. Now, I have been forced out of school due to the fact that I have had several people assault me on his orders. I can't take it anymore, Kouga. You can tell him that he has won. Tell him to stay far away from me and to never approach me again."

Hiten cleared his throat. "Kagome, not all of us agree with Sesshomaru. You have proven yourself to be a very nice person and we don't share Sesshomaru's opinion. We know that Yura is stoking his fire, but you have to understand that demons take mating very seriously. He is scared by this sudden commitment."

Kagome gave a small laugh. "Well, he can relax. I will do whatever it takes to release him from me. I am not interested in being near him for anything."

Kouga sighed. "It isn't that easy. Youkai mate for life. But, Sesshomaru is not thinking. By him running around with Yura, he is dishonoring himself. He is lowering himself in the eyes of other demons and soon, he will have lost a considerable amount of respect. We stand by him because he is our buddy, but you are his mate and we refuse to come after you. So, if you need anything, you come to us. I have written down my number. You call me if you need me. Ok?"

Kagome took the number and nodded. She turned and got into her car. She started it up and drove away, not looking back and feeling as though she had been raped. Tears coursed down her face. Damn Sesshomaru and Yura. They took away the only thing she really enjoyed. They took away her education.

* * *

Sesshomaru was quite pleased with himself. He had watched with amused eyes as Kagome was pushed around by the humans. He had never had much use for them, but on this occasion, they came in handy. He could feel her despair and took delight in the fact that she knew exactly who it was that was responsible for her torment.

He watched with narrowed eyes as Kouga and Hiten approached Kagome and started to speak with her. His youkai had been giving him some serious problems. It had been screaming and fighting him over his treatment of Kagome. He had pushed it down and ignored its rants and screams. But, as he watched Kouga get closer to Kagome, he could feel the stirring of jealousy. He had told that wolf not to approach her, and here he was, handing her a piece of paper. Sesshomaru could bet that it was Kouga's phone number.

He waited until the two males walked up the steps to confront them. He glared at Kouga who met his glare with one of his own.

"I told you to stay away from Kagome, Kouga. Are you trying to piss me off?" Sesshomaru growled.

Kouga and Hiten looked at each other. They were both tired of their friend's shit. "Sesshomaru, like it or not, Kagome is your mate. Your abuse of her is low and for the life of us, we can't understand why you are so willing to accept Yura's word and not even listen to Kagome. You should have asked her about how Yura found out instead of assuming that it was Kagome who told her. But, Kagome did have a message for you. Would you like to hear it?" Kouga asked.

Sesshomaru quirked his eyebrow up at his friend. Taking that to mean yes, Kouga said, "Kagome said that you won. She doesn't want you to come near her and to never approach her again. Damn it, Sesshomaru. You really messed up. She is a good girl, unlike Yura. But, we will congratulate you. Congratulations on losing the best thing to ever grace your life. We hope that you are very happy."

The two males turned and walked away from their friend. Sesshomaru huffed and rolled his eyes. But, they did have him thinking. Why was he so anxious to believe Yura? His youkai began to scream again, causing Sesshomaru to close his eyes. He was so confused. He had to be honest. He knew absolutely nothing about mikos. Was it possible that Yura had lied about Kagome in order to get him to go after her? He would go home and ask his father. His father knew many mikos and would know best. He walked down the stairs and went to his car.

He walked past the space that Kagome and his friends had been standing in. He stopped when he caught Kagome's scent. His youkai began to whine pitifully. It missed her so much and was desperate to be near her again. He then caught scent of salt. He could tell that Kagome had been crying. It was clear in her scent. Now, his gut began to twist in guilt. What if he had been wrong? What if he had gone after her without just cause? She was his mate, and it was looked down upon to abuse your mate. He shook his head and went to his car. He started it up and began to drive. He had a lot to think about.

* * *

It was close to dinner time when he reached his family's home. Sesshomaru parked his car and saw that his baka brother was home as well. He walked in and found his father in his study. He knocked on the door and then entered. He closed the door behind him and sat down in front of his father.

His father was almost an identical to him, but older looking. Sesshomaru looked around and then cleared his throat. "Father, what do you know about mikos?" He asked.

Lord Inu Taisho cocked his head. He had never heard his son ask about mikos before, but could only guess that he knew of one and was worried.

"Well, mikos are healers and dabble in the art of protection. Why do you ask?" Lord Inu Taisho asked.

Sesshomaru looked down. "Can a miko perform enchantments? For example, can a miko make a youkai fall in love with her?"

Lord Inu Taisho began to laugh. "Heavens no. Only dark mikos would do such things, and they are very rare. A respectable miko would never stoop so low as to enchant anything, much less a youkai."

Sesshomaru paled, something that did not go unnoticed by his father. Lord Inu Taisho stood up and moved from his seat to come before his son. "Sesshomaru, what is wrong? Do you think a miko enchanted your youkai?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. His youkai was screaming again, but this time it was pleading for him to go to Kagome and beg her forgiveness. "No, father. Nothing is wrong. Listen, I have to go. You answered my question, and I have taken up too much of your time."

Lord Inu Taisho watched as his eldest walked to the door. A thought occurred to him. "Sesshomaru, if you want to know more about mikos, Kikyo is a training miko. You could always ask her."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. He nodded and then left the study. He needed to be alone. He had been lied to and now, his mate was hurting. And the only person he could really blame was himself. His youkai was right. He was an ass.

* * *

To Kagome's delight, Professor Kaede had spoke with her other professors and explained her situation. They agreed to allow her to study online and even offered to allow her cousin to bring her tests home, but she would be bound by the honor system. Kagome was excited and was happy when Bankotsu set her computer up in her bedroom for her to use. He even got her another phone line so that she could be online whenever she wanted.

However, the stress did not leave her. In fact, her pregnancy so far had been miserable and lonely. Sure, she had Bankotsu and Jakotsu. Sango was always over, but Kagome's heart longed for the father of her pup. Even though she hated him, she felt her body calling out to him, and it disgusted her to a point that she was beginning to have trouble eating and sleeping again. She had transformed into a full demon and her youkai was doing its damnedest to comfort her, but she could not be comforted. She could not keep anything down, but on the rare occasions that she did, her stomach hurt for the rest of the day. She could not get over her image in the mirror. Her hair was down to the back of her knees and was mostly silver with black wisps weaved into the silver strands. Her eyes had gone from blue to golden with blue and green flecks, and she had a purple crescent moon on her forehead along with a blue streak adorning each cheek. She had also grown at tail. It was not as long as Sesshomaru's but it was long enough for her to flick it at Bankotsu when she was feeling playful. Professor Kaede had been keeping in contact with her and had even come over on occasion to check up on her. She had told her that she was now able to create poisons from her claws, but Kagome was worried that she would on accidentally hurt someone. Professor Kaede had laughed and said that her youkai would control the poison so she would not have to worry, but that did not stop Kagome. Her figure should have been plumper, but because of her stress and not eating, she was slender with a rounded tummy. Bankotsu had taken to threatening her during meals if she did not eat. He told her that he would start to force feed her if necessary. So, Kagome did her best. She had decided that she would bury herself in her school work and had even joined a few message boards. She really enjoyed talking with other expectant youkai mothers. But, still her heart continued to ache for Sesshomaru. It had been almost two months since she left the university, but Sango kept her filled in on the gossip.

Apparently, Yura and Sesshomaru had been having some serious problems. He usually ignored her and had even started to growl at her. Kagome laughed. Sango told her that her life at school had actually gotten easier. Kouga and Hiten were stopping her and asking about how Kagome was doing. Kagome smiled. It seemed that through the entire mess, she could say that she made two new friends out of it.

Kagome was happy that Bankotsu's college days were coming to an end. For his job, he had been required to take a few classes to get a nice promotion, and now that he was only a couple weeks away from graduation, Kagome could tell that he was getting excited. Bankotsu had been talking about going out to dinner to celebrate and Kagome was going to be damned if she didn't force herself to eat. This would be his night and she would not ruin it. He had even told her to invite Sango and Miroku, who had recently started talking again. She happily invited them and thrilled to hear that they would come. Now, as the night of the dinner approached, Kagome found herself looking forward to going out. Her mother had stopped by and visited with her. She had gone shopping and bought Kagome some maternity outfits. One was a nice off the shoulder dress. It was black and came down to just above the knee. It would be perfect to go out in. She smiled when she heard the door open and then close. Jakotsu was home.

She walked into the kitchen and saw that Jakotsu had a serious look on his face. Kagome grew concerned.

"Jak, are you alright?" She asked, putting her hand on his shoulder.

Jakotsu jumped when she touched him, but then smiled at her. "I am fine, Kagome. I am just getting nervous about Bank leaving college. He and I have been attending together for over a year, and I am starting to feel a bit edgy. It is nothing to worry about. I see that you have started dinner and cleaned up again. Didn't we tell you to take it easy?" He scolded lightly. He pulled her into a hug, and then led her over to a chair. He made her sit down as he started working in the kitchen. She and Jakotsu had done a lot of talking. He knew about how she felt and the feeling she was having about Sesshomaru. He had been supportive and told her that he would support her in any decision that she made. It was Bankotsu that they worried about. He had nothing but hate for the inu youkai, and would not allow his name to be brought up in his presence. So, they only spoke of him when Bankotsu was gone.

* * *

Soon, Bankotsu came home from work and they enjoyed a nice quiet meal, of course, Bankotsu kept after Kagome and issued his favorite threat to her.

"Do I need to hold you down and shovel the food into your mouth? Now, eat before I decide to do it for you." He said, giving her his usual 'I mean it' look.

Kagome sighed. She did her best, and when he was happy, she got up and went to take a shower. It was time for her to lie down and wait for them to go to sleep. She was not about to tell her cousin that she only slept for a couple of hours at night. She just could not find any peace.

* * *

It was finally time for Bankotsu's celebration dinner and Kagome had never looked lovelier. She had placed her long hair into a high ponytail and put on her new dress. She looked sensational, well, sensational for a pregnant demoness. She soon joined her cousin and his boyfriend out in the living room. Both males whistled at her and made her turn around.

Bankotsu's eyes took on a soft glow. "Kagome, you have got to be the prettiest little mommy around." He said, softly.

Kagome laughed and hugged her cousin tight. "Well, can we get going? I am starved and want to eat." She lied. Truth be told, she wasn't hungry at all.

But her cousin and Jakotsu laughed and nodded. They led her outside to the car and they drove to pick up her friends.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked into the mirror. He was wearing a nice white dress shirt, dress pants, and a tie that matched his hair perfectly. He had been thinking about Kagome nonstop and wondered how she was doing. He had asked Kouga and Hiten about her, but they had not heard from her. So, Sesshomaru had started to drive by the shrine that she was supposed to live at, but he never saw her. He was going to go and speak with her cousin, but from what he had heard, the cousin was hostile and had said to others that he would not speak with him. So, he was left to his own devices. He could clearly see in his mind her being shoved around by other students, and it seemed to please his youkai to torment his with the memories. His guilt was eating at him and he didn't know how much longer he could take it. He had to get to Kagome and fix things. He had to have his mate by his side.

He heard a knock on his door and saw his mother look inside. "Sess, it is time to go. Your friends are here and your father is so hungry that he keeps growling. Are you ready?" She asked.

Sesshomaru nodded, and then straightened his tie. He looked at his reflection and saw that his mother had come up behind him. "You look handsome, my darling. I am so proud of you." She said, playing with his hair.

"Mother, may I ask you a question?" Sesshomaru asked, turning to face his mother.

When she nodded, Sesshomaru asked, "When you make a mistake and hurt someone, how do you fix it?"

His mother looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. "Well, it depends on how badly you hurt the other. A simple apology won't always do. And sometimes, actions speak louder than words."

That was something Sesshomaru really loved about his mother. She would always give advice, but knew better than to ask what was wrong. She knew that if he wanted to tell her, he would.

He turned and followed his mother down the stairs and met up with his friends. Kouga and Hiten were there. Kouga had started talking to a female wolf youkai named Ayame, and she seemed delighted to be on his arm. Hiten and Kagura had gotten together, and both always seemed to be bickering, but for them, that was bliss. Inu Yasha was also going, and he had Kikyo by his side. Sesshomaru made the decision to speak with her and get her to help him in dealing with Kagome. After all, if they were both mikos, perhaps Kikyo could talk to Kagome for him. And finally, Yura was there. She was wearing a very short dress that left nothing to the imagination. Sesshomaru could feel his mother's disgust and had to agree. Yura looked every bit a whore.

Lord Inu Taisho got up when he saw his son. "Good, let's go. I am starving." He said, leading the way outside.

Soon, Sesshomaru and Yura were in his car, following his parents and followed by his friends. But, he had made a decision. Tonight would be the last night that he was near Yura. Bur for now, he just wanted to enjoy this small celebration, but for what had to be the millionth time, he wished that instead of Yura, it was Kagome who stood by his side.


	7. Chapter 7

Sesshomaru, his family, and friends were all shown a table big enough to accommodate for the amount of people that they had with them. He had done his best not to make a scene when Yura had grabbed his hand in hers. All he could think about was that he was betraying Kagome, yet again. He looked around and wanted to hang his head in shame. He had seriously damaged his reputation with the demon community, but had managed to keep what he had done from his parents. He did not need their interference. When he sat down, he nearly ripped off Yura's wandering hand. It had slipped in between his legs and had found its destination at his groin. He could feel her stroking him, and it took every bit of his energy to keep his youkai from injecting the bitch with his poison. He would get rid of her after the dinner. There was no need in keeping her around, not when he now knew that he desired his mate and would do anything to make up with her.

His father smiled at his eldest son and then winked at his wife. Lord Inu Taisho was known for his long-winded speeches, and tonight would be no different, so he ignored the soft groan that came from his mate's lips. Instead, he focused his attention on the group. He stood and took his glass in his hand. He had ordered a very expensive wine and he intended that his son enjoy himself this night. Now, it was time to begin honoring his son.

"May I have your attention?" Lord Inu Taisho asked the group. When he had it, he smiled and continued. "I want to make a toast to my son, Sesshomaru. In two weeks, he will graduate with honors and take his rightful place as head of our family business. He will take over my position, which will give him access to some of the most powerful businessmen in the world. Sesshomaru, you will have a heavy responsibility, but I want you to consider this. Your mother has been my rock during the trying times, and now that you are old enough, it is time that you look for a suitable mate. One that will stand by your side and honor you. I have faith that you will find a woman to do our family proud. Now, I would like to say one other thing." Lord Inu Taisho's eyes grew wide as he looked towards the door. His face held a look of total confusion as he asked, "Why does that young woman have our family crest upon her forehead?"

Sesshomaru stood up. His eyes grew wide when he saw what his father was talking about. Kagome stood at the door, and had both Sango and Miroku with her. She was pale, but smiling. Her cousin and his boyfriend came to stand beside her and together they followed a server to a table, not to far from where Sesshomaru and his group were. His mother was beside herself.

"Inu Taisho, what is the meaning of this? Are you back to your old games?" She asked, her eyes welling up with tears.

Inu Taisho shook his head. "Dearest, I don't know who that young woman is. Boys, do you have any idea what is going on?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat. He was about to answer when his mother gasped. "Inu, that young woman is pregnant."

Now, everyone at the table shifted their gazes towards Kagome as her form came into full view. She was indeed pregnant, but she was thin. Too thin.

Sesshomaru's mind went back to the day in the café when he told her that he was going to force her out. She had tried to tell him something. He could now guess what it was. That would explain why she was so tired all of the time. He closed his eyes, and sighed. When he opened them, his father was looking at him with dangerous eyes.

"I take it that you know that young woman, Sesshomaru. Explain yourself." His father demanded. Now, he commanded everyone's attention and he knew that he would not be able to talk his way out of it. But, he would not lie nor run from this anymore. Kagome deserved better and he was going to start standing up for her.

"Her name is Kagome and she is my mate. Apparently, she is also the mother of my pup. I marked her on the night that Inu Yasha and I threw a party. It was not supposed to happen, but it did." Sesshomaru said, meeting his father's gaze.

His mother was not happy. "Then why is she sitting over there and Yura sitting in Kagome's rightful place at your side? Unless you abandoned her. Sesshomaru, please tell me that you did not do what I think you did."

Sesshomaru turned to look at his mother. "I am ashamed to say that yes, I did abandon her. A situation that I intend on rectifying. I have been trying to get in touch with her, but tonight is the first time in a couple of months that I have seen her."

Inu Taisho was beside himself with fury. "Do you know that kind of shame that you have brought this family? To disrespect your mate is barbaric. She is such a beautiful creature. For the life of me, I can't understand why you did not wish to be with her after marking her."

Kouga spoke up. "Sir, Kagome is human. Or she was human, I should say. She began to turn to demon after the night that the bet failed."

Now, that got the parent's attention. "Bet? What bet?" Sesshomaru's mother asked, cocking her head in confusion.

Sesshomaru shot Kouga a look, but it was met with a look of indifference and a shrug. "We made a bet that I could bed Kagome and take her virginity within a three-month period. I didn't mean to mark her, but my youkai felt a need to do it, so it happened."

"I see. And how much was the bet for?" His father asked, his eyes narrowing.

Inu Yasha rose up and looked at his dad. "Ten dollars. But, in the end, Sesshomaru dropped the bet. He tried to honor Kagome by telling all of us that they had not mated. He didn't want to humiliate her."

"Well, wasn't that kind of him." Inu Taisho snapped. He looked down at his wife. "Kama, what is wrong?" He asked.

His wife had been looking over at Kagome, who was watching as her friend smacked her boyfriend in the head. "She is so thin and pale. Inu, I think that there is something wrong." She said, her lower lip trembling. She had always wanted grandpups, and now, she feared that her dream would be destroyed.

Inu Taisho reached over and patted his mate's shoulder. "We will take care of her. She will be fine. Now, explain to me why your mate is in such a state, Sesshomaru?" He demanded.

"I do not know, father. I can only assume that her pregnancy is not going well." He answered.

Inu Taisho glared at his son. "Well, duh." He snapped. He directed his gaze back over at Kagome. Her appearance had worried him as well.

Sesshomaru's eyes softened. Kagome looked beautiful despite being so pale. He kept staring at her, and totally ignored Yura, who had suddenly slouched in her seat, trying her best to be invisible. Suddenly, he met a pair of eyes, and he did not like what he saw in those eyes.

* * *

Bankotsu was been enjoying himself. Kagome had managed to eat a small salad and had finished off a piece of bread. He had to say that he was impressed. He allowed his gaze to sweep over the room, but then he saw the person he hated the most staring directly at his cousin. He could feel his blood boil. He saw Kagome look at him with curious eyes.

"Bank, are you alright? Your heart rate just increased, and you look mad." She said, giving him a critical look over.

"I'm fine, Kagome. I need to be excused for a moment. I need to wash my hands." He replied and then slipped from the table. He would be damned if that youkai harmed his cousin ever again.

He walked over to the table and glared at Sesshomaru. "Don't even think about going over to her, you bastard." Bankotsu said through clenched teeth.

Sesshomaru glared at the young human before him. "You don't have a say. She is my mate and therefore, I can approach her at anytime I desire."

"Not anymore, you can't. I won't let you harm her any more than you already have. The last time you decided to approach her, you had her forced out from school. You also decided that since you couldn't lay your hands on her in a harmful manner, to have your friends do it for you. I won't put her or her pup in anymore harm just because you believe that you have a right to hurt her." Bankotsu snapped, as he grew angrier by the minute.

A female inu youaki turned to look at him and asked, "What do you mean that he had his friends harm her? And how did Sesshomaru force her from school?"

Bankotsu smirked. "I see that you have not let this nice lady in on what you were doing, Sesshomaru. Here, let me do it for you." He turned to the female and softened his voice. After all, it was not her fault what had happened to Kagome. "I am guessing that Sesshomaru is your son, but I am sorry to inform you that you have raised a sadistic bastard. He decided to have fellow students assault my cousin in the hallways of our school, and more than once she came home with bruises on her body. He made sure that her school life was so horrific that she stopped attending classes. It was a miracle that Kagome found a way to finish this year out by taking her classes online. And to top it all off, he sent his little whore to our grandfather and told him that Kagome had mated and gotten pregnant with a youkai's pup. So, he threw Kagome out and now she lives with me. Your son has a knack for torturing others."

Sesshomaru's mouth nearly dropped open, but he regained his composure. "I only found out that she was pregnant when I saw her tonight. And I never sent anyone to her grandfather." He then looked down at Yura. "Tell me why you went to Kagome's grandfather?"

Yura looked around nervously and quickly sat up. She never thought that she would be found out. She cleared her throat. "I overheard Sango and this fairy talking. They mentioned that Kagome might be pregnant and I saw red. You are my boyfriend, and I didn't want to lose you to a female who only wants your money." She said, weakly.

Kagura began to laugh. "Kami, Yura. You are so full of shit. I should have known that you were up to something, but Hiten told me to stay out of it. If there is anyone who is after Sess's money, it would be you. I don't believe that I have ever heard Kagome ask Sess for a single penny."

The others agreed. Being a gold digger was not in Kagome's nature. But, Yura was a different story.

Yura looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes. She could see that he was struggling to keep his eyes from turning red. She had a feeling that life, as she knew it was over, but she would not go down without a fight.

"I only wanted to save you from embarrassment. That human would only bring you shame and you know it, Sessy. I was only trying to help." Yura said, her lips trembling.

"Yeah, you wanted to help alright. You wanted to help yourself to Sesshomaru's money." Hiten snickered.

Yura shot him a nasty look, but stopped when Kagura growled at her. "Don't you dare deny it, you bitch." She hissed.

Inu Taisho had heard enough. "We will all discuss this back at our house. For now, I want to make sure that Kagome is alright."

Bankotsu sighed. "She is fine, just tired." He said.

"Why is she so thin? She should not be so thin, it isn't healthy for the pup." The elder female said, her voice cracking with emotion. Bankotsu felt bad for her. It was clear that the female would make an excellent grandparent to Kagome's pup.

"Kagome simply cannot eat. The stress and pain that she has been under has done a number on her. Even tonight, she forces herself to eat for my benefit. But, I mean what I say. I will not allow your son to come near her." Bankotsu said, his gaze running back over Sesshomaru and narrowing.

Sesshomaru returned the look with one of his own. "Kagome is suffering, and it is because she and I have not had contact. She will continue to suffer unless I am near. I will not allow her or our pup to hurt because you dislike me." He sniffed.

Bankotsu opened his mouth to retort, but was stopped when he heard Kagome's soft voice behind him.

"Bank? What are you doing?" Kagome asked.

* * *

Kagome had been watching as Sango and Miroku openly flirted. It was clear that they were in love. Miroku had declared that he had never slept with Kagura and that the pictures had been forged. So, Sango decided to try and believe him. She missed him so much, and it was clear that he had missed her as well. Jakotsu had laughed when Miroku took a chance to rub Sango's backside, only to be met with a stinging slap. He nearly fell out of his chair when the young man smirked and said, "It was worth it."

Kagome could not help it. She laughed. It was just too funny. But, she was starting to wonder where her cousin was. She looked around and saw that he was talking to someone. She sighed, and stood up. Their food had just been served, and it was making her stomach gurgle. She told the others that she was going to get Bank, and that she would be back. She approached him and then asked, "Bank? What are you doing?"

She watched as her cousin's back went ramrod straight. He slowly turned and Kagome then saw to whom he was speaking with. It was Sesshomaru. If it were possible, Kagome paled a bit more and began to back away. A woman jumped up and went to her side.

"Please, he won't do anything to you. I promise." The woman said, holding onto her arm.

Kagome kept her eyes trained on Sesshomaru. She was frightened and the way he kept staring at her belly was making her uncomfortable. Bankotsu was soon at her side.

"Kagome, go back to our table. I will be there shortly." He said, turning her around and giving her a slight push.

Kagome nodded and walked back to the table. She could feel the tears threatening to fall. Sango noticed her upset.

"Kagome, what happened?" She asked, placing her hand on Kagome's arm.

Kagome shook her head, so Miroku stood up. He looked over at where Bankotsu stood and then he sat down.

"Sesshomaru and his group are here. Bank is over there and I am sure that he is telling Sesshomaru not to come near Kagome." He said. His eyes softened when he looked at the young youkai. "Kagome, we won't allow Sesshomaru to hurt you. I promise."

Kagome nodded. All she wanted to do was go home.

* * *

Sesshomaru's heart plummeted into his stomach. He could smell his mate's fear and watched as she backed away. He would have gone to her, but his father stopped him with a low growl. He watched as her cousin sent her back to their table and then the young man turned to him.

"I really hope that you are happy with what you have done to her. I hope you rot in hell." He said, turning away and walking back to his table.

Sesshomaru sat down and felt Yura pat his arm. He yanked away from her and glared at her. "You and I will deal with this when we return to the manor. Pray that I calm down before we get there, but don't be surprised if I don't.

Yura paled and snuck a glance around the table. She could see that everyone was staring at her and smirking. She should have known that they would turn on her. Everyone always abandoned her when she needed them the most.

The rest of the dinner went by in silence. Sesshomaru kept staring at Kagome, and kept thinking of how he would get her alone to speak with her. His chance finally came when Kagome and Sango stood up. He watched as they walked slowly towards the bathroom.

He stood up and excused himself. He made sure to go when her cousin was not looking. Soon, he found himself before the ladies room door. He could hear Sango tell Kagome that she was going back to the table and would meet her there. When Sango came out, he grabbed her arm and hauled her around to look at him.

Sango glared up at the inu youkai before her. "What do you want?" She hissed, glaring up at Sesshomaru.

"Is Kagome alright?" He asked, looking at the door.

"No, she isn't. But, that was your goal, right?" Sango replied.

Sesshomaru sighed. He moved to go into the ladies room. Sango grabbed his arm. "What in the hell do you think you are doing?" She asked, her voice nothing but a harsh whisper.

"I am going to look in on my mate. You will help me by keeping her cousin away." Sesshomaru said, staring down at her.

"And why would I do that?" Sango asked. Now she was curious. However, her world went spinning at what Sesshomaru said next.

"Because, I am going to tell you a secret. I lied when I told you that Miroku had cheated. He and Kagura never slept together, and I had pictures of them faked. Kagura's brother is good with computers and he helped us. I did it to hurt you and your relationship. Now, you know the truth. Now that I have helped you, you will help me. Keep him away." Sesshomaru ordered. He watched in satisfaction as Sango glared at him, but then walked past him and to her table. It was time to check on his mate.

* * *

He pushed the door open and then closed it and locked the door. He walked around the corner and found Kagome leaning over a sink, her body shaking. It was clear that she was sick. He walked up behind her and started to rub her back in soothing circles. He felt her jump and then moved back to let her straighten up.

Kagome turned around and came face-to-face with the one who sentenced her to this nightmare. He stood before her and was now looking down at her with those cold golden eyes of his. She began to edge away from him and tried to go around him, but his hand shot out and grabbed her arm. He gently brought her to his chest and held her in an embrace. Now, she was scared. She didn't want to be around him despite what her heart wanted. He had done so much to her, and now, all she wanted to do was be as far away from his as possible.

Sesshomaru could feel her shaking. He could smell her fear and confusion. He started to rub her back again and growl softly to her. He needed her to calm down so that he could talk to her. But, when she started to cry, he forgot his plan and held her tighter.

"Kagome, I am sorry for what I have done. I know that you didn't tell our secret and I am sorry that you have had to go through your pregnancy alone. You won't be alone anymore. You are my mate, and I will never leave your side again." He said, placing his head on top of hers.

He felt her body convulsing with sobs. He could feel the entire effects of his abuse and for the first time in his life, he regretted his actions. But, there was someone else who shared his blame, and she would pay for Kagome's tears. He felt her calm down a bit and pulled back, looking down into her face. He brought a finger to her cheek and traced the blue streak that adorned it. She was breathtaking. But the quiet moment was shattered when all of a sudden, a loud banging on the door was heard. Sesshomaru could only guess who that was.

* * *

Bankotsu was starting to get worried. Sango had come back to the table and glared down at her plate. When asked where Kagome was, she muttered, "Bathroom." When his cousin didn't come back right away, he looked over at the group that sat across from them and then narrowed his eyes. Sesshomaru was gone. Now he could understand Sango's expression. He leapt up and headed for the bathroom.

Kouga had seen Bankotsu leap up and head towards the bathroom. He looked at Hiten and they followed the human, only to be followed by Sesshomaru's parents. It seemed that this was about to turn into a family affair.

They got to Bankotsu in time to see the human pound on the door with his fist. They could hear Kagome crying and it only caused the human male to become more enraged. Finally, they heard a click and Sesshomaru opened the door, Kagome in his arms and a look of malice upon his face.

"What do you want, human? I am speaking with my mate, and don't need your help." Sesshomaru sneered, cuddling Kagome closer to him.

Bankotsu glared at Sesshomaru, his fists balled up. "I told you to stay away from Kagome. What part of that didn't you understand?"

Inu Taisho had heard enough. They were starting to get looks from the other patrons and he reached out and gently took Kagome from his son and handed her to his mate. "We will all discuss this at the manor. This is not the time nor the place. Kama, take her back to her table and sit with her. We will pay the bill and then we will all leave. This is going to come to an end tonight." He watched as his mate did as he told her to do. When they had sat down, he turned to the men. "We are all going to our home. We will discuss this and decide what to do for Kagome there. This is not open for discussion. There is a young woman who needs every ounce of support that she can get and I won't allow your prides to interfere with her well-being."

He turned and walked over to where Kagome and his mate were sitting. Kama had her arms around Kagome, and was doing her best to sooth the young woman, who was softly crying. He tapped his mate on her shoulder.

"I am paying the checks and then we are all going back to our home. We need to settle this mess before it gets any worse." He said, looking down at the young female in his mate's arms. .

His mate nodded and then looked at Jakotsu. "Will you all agree to come? Please, this is the mother of my grandpup and I want to help. Please?"

Jakotsu looked up when Bankotsu found his way back to the table. Jakotsu said, "I believe that it would be in Kagome's best interest to get this all out. Bank, lets hear them out, perhaps they can help with Kagome's condition."

Bankotsu ran his fingers through his long hair. He thought for a few minutes and then said, "Fine. But the moment that she becomes distraught, we leave."

Kama nodded. "Thank you. I promise, he will never pull anything like this again."

"He better not. I am not going to be responsible for my actions if he goes after her again." Bankotsu snapped. He stood up when the server brought their check. However, Kama told the server to take the check to her table and give it to her mate. The server looked at Bankotsu and shrugged. He did as he was told. Bankotsu motioned for Jakotsu to stand up and said that they would follow them back to their home.

When the checks had been paid, everyone stepped outside. When they were all told to go back to the manor, everyone agreed. Yura began to walk towards Sesshomaru's car, but a loud growl stopped her.

"Don't you dare go near my car, bitch. You will ride with my brother." Sesshomaru said, walking past her and to his mother. Kama was still holding onto Kagome and whispering to her. Sesshomaru stood in front of his mother and said, "Kagome will ride with me. I want to speak with her alone." He took his coat off and draped it over Kagome's shoulders. He then wrapped his arm around her and led her to his car.

Bankotsu was about to tell him no when Jakotsu grabbed his hand. "Will you be quiet for once. He is the father of her child, and you will have to accept it. Now, shut up and get in the car. We will see Kagome at the manor."

Bankotsu glared at his boyfriend but then gave up. This was supposed to be a night of fun, but all it turned out to be was one giant headache. He followed Jakotsu, Sango, and Miroku to his car.

He hoped that he was not making a huge mistake.

* * *

As they drove, Sesshomaru kept glancing over at Kagome. He could see that she was exhausted and needed rest. Well, she was under his care now and he would be damned if he allowed her to leave his sight. His youkai was howling in pleasure because it was near its mate again, and now wanted to touch her and was now begging to be allowed to touch her. He reached over and grabbed her hand. Lacing his fingers with hers, he sighed. He had missed this feeling of completion. He could hear her heart beating fast. He had to do something to calm her down, so he began to growl softly again, and hoped like hell that it would relax her. After a couple of minutes, it began to work, and her breathing evened out. He glanced over at her and found her to be asleep. He smiled to himself. He would not allow her to be woken up. Instead, he would take her up to his, no, their room and put her to bed. He would see to it that she got all of the rest she so obviously needed.

Pulling up to the front door, he stopped the car and cut off the engine. He got out and walked to Kagome's side. After he had pulled her out, he entered the manor and walked up the stairs to his room. Once inside, he placed her on the bed and went to his closet. He selected a shirt for her and then came back to where Kagome was. He pulled off her shoes, and then carefully removed her dress and let down her long hair. He took off her bra and then slipped the shirt onto her body before slipping her between his sheets and settling her for the night. He folded her clothing and placed it on his dresser. Walking back over to her, he leaned down and kissed the crescent moon on her forehead and then turned to leave. He switched off the lights and closed his door. He could hear voices in the living room, and so, he joined the group.

His father was the first to see him and asked, "Sesshomaru, where is Kagome?"

"She is in my room and asleep. She will not be joining us for this meeting." Sesshomaru said firmly.

Bankotsu stood up. "Now, wait a minute. If this is about Kagome, she has every right to be here to hear it."

Sesshomaru glared at the human. "She needs her rest. Her body and mind are exhausted and I won't let anyone go near her. Let her sleep."

Inu Taisho sighed. "Fine. Let her sleep. Now, let's talk about what is going on and what we are going to do. Since she is now a member of this family, she will need to move into the manor. I will not allow the mother of my grandpup to go without anything, and that includes comfort. She carries the heir of the western lands and must take her rightful place in youkai society."

Bankotsu shook his head. "No, she lives with me and my love. We take care of her. We have done fine without your help so far."

Kama spoke up. "I am afraid that your statement is not true. Yes, you have taken care of her, but youkai pregnancies are different from human pregnancies. Kagome needs to be near Sesshomaru. He is the father of her pup and they need contact with him. Kagome is clearly fatigued. I can only guess that she has not been sleeping well for quite sometime, but was able to fall asleep around Sesshomaru. Her youkai feels safe with his because he is her mate. Despite what he has done, she needs him."

Bankotsu stood his ground. "I don't like the idea of her uprooting and coming to a strange place. She has been with us for her entire pregnancy and feels safe with us."

"I have a suggestion. What if there was an open-door policy extended to you?" Sesshomaru asked, looking at his parents. When they nodded, he continued. "You will be welcomed to come here anytime you wish and for as long as you wish. As Kagome's family, it would be expected that you check upon her from time to time, and I would not be opposed to allowing you to stay here on the weekends."

Bankotsu was quiet. He still hated the thought of letting Kagome live in a place that held her tormentor. However, it was Jakotsu who answered. "Let us talk about it and then discuss this with Kagome. It is only right that she have some say in where she lives."

Inu Taisho nodded. "That is acceptable. For tonight, will you stay and allow Kagome to continue her rest? I do not want to disturb her."

Jakotsu thrilled at the idea. "We would love to." He said, glancing up at Bankotsu, who gave a nod.

Kama turned her attention to Yura, who was making herself as small as possible. "And what do you have to say for yourself, young lady?" She asked sharply.

Yura took in a deep breath. "Kagome had no right to sleep with Sessy. He was my boyfriend and should have marked me. I think that she placed his youkai under an enchantment to make it fall in love with her."

Kikyo had heard enough. She was not about to let Yura bad mouth a fellow miko any longer. "You really are an idiot, you know that? Mikos can't do enchantments. And even if they could, Kagome is still too early in her training to know where to begin. And besides, Professor Kaede doesn't allow her students to learn anything other than protection techniques and healing arts."

Yura went red from embarrassment. She could not believe this. "So what? She had to do something to make him lust after her. I mean, why would he want her cold ass when he can have me?"

Sesshomaru snorted. "Yura, I was never going to take you as my mate. I would rather take another male as my mate before ever marking you. You were only there to pass the time and now that I am mated to Kagome, I will not be using your services ever again. Oh, and I lied. She is far better in bed than you can ever hope to be." He sneered, staring at the female youkai.

Around her, everyone broke out into snickers. She narrowed her eyes and bit her lip. She was not about to be humiliated without taking someone with her. "Well, since we are talking about you and my services, tell me, you have been mated to Kagome for some time. Why is it that you suddenly feel the need to be faithful when only a few weeks ago you were moaning my name as we screwed." Yura snapped, narrowing her eyes.

Kama rolled her eyes. "Ugh, how classy. Sesshomaru, what in the name if Kami were you thinking when you decided to put up with this wretched girl?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer his mother. He could feel his youkai screaming to be let out. So, for once he gave in. It was about to show Yura the meaning of cruel.

"If you wish to speak truths, Yura, then allow me to let you in on a truth of mine. Every single time I screwed you, I thought of Kagome. Each time I kissed you, it was Kagome who I imagined. Each time I held you, I wished that it were Kagome that were in my arms. You see, you were nothing to me. I used you, and you were just too stupid to realize it. It is not my fault that you are too stupid to realize when you are being played. I had no intentions of ever taking you as mine, and I would be surprised if any male would consider you as mate material. I need a good woman at my side, and Kagome meets all of the criteria needed. She is perfect for me, even more so now that she is a youkai. However, I would have loved her even if she stayed human. Every thing that I did to her, I will never allow myself to forget, nor will I forgive myself. Every tear that she has shed, I will make up, every ounce of anguish that I have caused her, I will repay. For her, I am happy to give up whores such as yourself. You are nothing but a piece of discarded trash, Yura. And you will never be anything more." He said, enjoying the way Yura crumbled right before his eyes.

Yura began to shake. She shook her head. "But, you said that you hated Kagome."

"I lied, you stupid bitch." Sesshomaru snapped, glaring at her.

Inu Taisho had heard enough. He stood up. "Sesshomaru, go and check on your mate. Make sure that she has not awoken."

Sesshomaru nodded and then walked past Yura and to the stairs. He made his way up and went to his room. He slowly entered the room and saw that Kagome had rolled over onto her side, and that she was totally relaxed. He sighed and realized that he was tired as well. Forget the others. He would deal with them in the morning. He took off his shoes and socks. He then took off his tie and then his shirt. He removed his pants and allowed them to fall to the floor in a heap. He didn't really care anymore. He just wanted to be near her. His Kagome. He left his boxers on and climbed into the bed that he would share with her. He reached over and gently turned her so that she were facing him. He snuggled her into his arms and tucked her head under his chin. He allowed his body to relax, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. He had never felt so peaceful, and his youkai purred. It was a good night.

* * *

After Sesshomaru left, Inu Taisho turned to Yura. "I want you off of my property and out of our lives. If you value your safety, you will stay far away from my family, especially my new daughter and grandpup. Now, get your ass up and go. Don't look back and don't bother to call this house ever again." He said, pointing at the door.

Yura looked at her 'friends'. "Will one of you give me a ride? I didn't bring my car."

When no one offered, Yura's shoulders slumped. Inu Yasha decided to rub it in. "You better get walking, Yura. The weatherman said earlier that it was supposed to rain, so if you don't want to get caught in the downpour, I suggest you leave now..

Yura barred her fangs at him. She stomped over to the door and exited the manor, slamming the door behind her.

Inu Taisho grinned. "Now that the garbage has been disposed of, we need to discuss Kagome's pregnancy. Kama, will you please go up and get Sesshomaru? I don't know what is taking him so long."

Kama nodded and went to get her oldest son. She walked to his bedroom door and knocked lightly. When she didn't get an answer, she slowly opened the door. However, the sight nearly stopped her heart.

Sesshomaru was in the bed with Kagome, and had her nestled close to him. He was glaring at her with bright red eyes and he was growling. He had never growled at her before and she could only think that his youkai must have taken control to watch over Kagome. It was clear that it was highly protective of the young female, and would probably grow to be very violent now that she was pregnant. Kama slowly closed the door, and took in a deep breath. She had never seen her son act in such a manner. She walked down the stairs and looked at her mate.

"Sesshomaru won't be joining us. He is indisposed." She said, shaking her head.

Inu Taisho was curious. "What is he doing?" He asked.

Kama took in a breath. "His youkai has decided that it is going to watch over Kagome, and by the way he growled at me, there is nothing we can do to get him to move away from her. It is best to leave them alone."

Bankotsu was alarmed. "Wait, so he could get violent? What if he hurts Kagome?"

Inu Taisho shook his head. "Sesshomaru won't hurt her. His youkai will die before it allows harm to come to her. It probably took control and won't give in until it is sure that Kagome is well. So, we will be dealing with a very grouchy youkai for a while. I can only hope that he doesn't decide to go after that bitch. Inu youkais are notorious for going after threats, and something tells me that we have not seen the last of that girl."

Bankotsu slumped back in his seat. He really did not want his cousin to be around Sesshomaru. The youkai had done too much to her. When a servant was called, he was told to prepare a guest room. After the room was prepared, the servant, Jaken, led Bankotsu and Jakotsu to their room. Sesshomaru's friends were also staying and would help by lending their friends their support. Soon, everyone was in their respective rooms, and the manor grew quiet.

* * *

Yura had managed to make it to a phone. She dialed a familiar phone number and waited for it to be picked up. When it was, she said, "Naraku, I need a favor. I need you to pick me up. Yes, I will pay you, and yes, it will be the usual fee." She said, rolling her eyes.

Soon, she was in Naraku's bed once he had claimed what he wanted from her, he rolled over and went to sleep, giving her time to think about things. As the hours ticked by, her anger and hate for Kagome grew. She would make that bitch pay.


	8. Chapter 8

Sesshomaru awoke at dawn. It was normal for him to do so and go down to the gym that their father had built for them. However, on this day, Sesshomaru would not be working out. He would stay right where he was. He had held Kagome all night and had gotten the best night of sleep that he had ever had. Her scent soothed his savage youkai and calmed his nerves. He stayed awake, listening to the sounds of his friends and family waking up and going down to the dining room. Sesshomaru didn't like the idea of leaving the bed. He was happy to stay right where he was. He tightened his embrace on Kagome slightly. He could feel their pup moving inside her womb and it delighted him to know that in a few months, he would have a pup to call his own. He had never given much thought to pups, but now that he had one on the way, he was excited and could hear his youkai's soft growls of pleasure. He looked down when he felt his mate stir in his arms. He knew that he would probably be in for some resistance from her, but he would take everything as it came. He deserved all of her wrath and he would enjoy it. After all, after what he put her through, it was time make repairs and restitution.

Kagome awoke in layers. She could feel that she was in a bed and that she was nice and warm. Then, she became aware that it was not her bed that she was in, but rather a bed that had silk sheets upon it. Finally, she came to understand that she was not alone in the bed, and had a pair of very strong arms around her, holding her to a very firm chest. She desperately tried to remember what had happened the night before and her eyes sprang open as she recalled that she had come into contact with Sesshomaru at the restaurant that they were dining at. She began to wiggle, though her youkai began to whine at her to stay still. It knew that she was still in need of rest, and that she was only hurting herself by not relaxing, but Kagome could not relax. She began to pull away from the chest and prayed that she was not in the arms of the one who had delivered her into hell. However, her prayers were not answered and as she looked into the face of her tormentor, she did the only thing she could think of at the moment…. she screamed.

* * *

Inu Taisho, Kama, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and the rest of Sesshomaru's friends were all gathered around the dining table. They were about to start breakfast when a bloodcurdling scream was heard.

Inu Taisho leapt up from his seat and took off, the other males right behind him. They came to a stop outside Sesshomaru's door. When Inu Taisho opened it, they found Sesshomaru sitting on his bed, his legs crossed with Kagome being cradled in his lap. Inu Taisho stepped into the room.

When he saw the males, he snarled and then wrapped his tail around Kagome, whose shirt had ridden up to her waist, revealing her slender legs and white panties.

"What in the hell happened?" He demanded, looking down at his son.

Sesshomaru's eyes were a bright red and he bit out gruffly, "Bad dreams."

Bankotsu stepped forward, intent on taking his cousin from Sesshomaru, only to be stopped by the elder Taisho.

"Don't go near them. We are dealing with the youkai now, and it is not a creature who can be reasoned with." He said, letting go of the young human's arm.

The males' attentions were distracted when a soft voice was heard at the door. "I brought a robe for Kagome. Perhaps she would like to come down and eat some breakfast?" Kama said, holding out a silk robe.

Inu Taisho took the robe from his mate. "Sesshomaru, let's put Kagome in this and take her downstairs. She needs to eat and then we will all talk."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "No more talking. She's sleeping." He said, staring down at his mate.

When she had screamed, his youkai immediately sat up and pulled her into its arms. It gently began to rock her and growl softly at her, its fingers gently massaging her scalp and calming her enough for her to slip back into the world of dreams, where she belonged at the moment.

Inu Taisho sighed. He placed the robe down on a chair and then looked back at his son and new daughter.

"Sesshomaru, Kagome needs to see a doctor. Your mother has called her physician and she will be arriving in an hour. You will allow the doctor to look Kagome over, is that clear?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at his son.

Sesshomaru snarled. It didn't want anyone to touch their mate. It didn't care who it had to fight, but it would not permit Kagome to be out of its arms.

Inu Taisho stepped forward, despite his son's growls. "Sesshomaru, do you want Kagome to get better?"

Sesshomaru looked at his father. Of course the youkai wanted her better. Its mate was sick and if she was sick then so was their pup. So, it slowly nodded his head, staring at the male that it and Sesshomaru called father.

"Allow the doctor to examine Kagome. She can help Kagome get well. Do you understand?" Inu Taisho asked, praying that he was getting through the youkai to the reasonable Sesshomaru.

Slowly, the red drained from Sesshomaru's eyes. He forced his youkai back so that he could give Kagome the best care possible. He nodded at his father, but then growled at his brother and friends.

"Leave now. I don't want you looking at her like this." He said, glaring at the males.

They nodded and backed out. Soon, only his father, mother, and Kagome's cousin remained. Kama stepped forward and grabbed up the robe. She walked slowly over to Sesshomaru and said, "Let's put this on her. You need to get up and dress before the doctor gets here. She will want to ask you and Kagome's cousin many questions, and I don't think you want to do it in your boxers."

Sesshomaru gave his mother a slight smile. He allowed her to slip the robe onto Kagome and then tie the belt. He carefully placed her back onto the bed and stood up. He watched as his mother covered his mate and then said, "I will be taking my meals up here until Kagome is well enough to come down stairs to eat."

Bankotsu interrupted. "We need to settle things about Kagome today. I will not have her drifting back and forth between our homes. So, after the doctor checks her out, I want to take her home with me."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "No. My mate stays here with me. She needs me and only me."

Bankotsu began to laugh, except his laugh was condescending. "Is that so? Well, why did she scream? And don't give me that shit that it was bad dreams. I know my cousin and she has never awoken from a nightmare screaming, so it must have been the awakening that scared her."

Sesshomaru glared at the human before him and was about to growl, but then thought better of it. He would not disrespect his mate by fighting with her cousin, especially right in front of her. So, instead he turned and walked to his closet. He selected his clothing and then stepped out. He looked at his parents; his mother was sitting next to Kagome and brushing her bangs from her face. His father was watching his mother and smiling. The only person not smiling was the human. He was scowling at the floor. It was clear that he would not make things easy on them.

Everyone looked at the door. Jaken had knocked on the door and announced that the doctor had arrived. Kama shooed everyone from the room and told her son to hurry and get down stairs. Once they were gone, Sesshomaru pulled on a pair of jeans and a button down shirt. He left his feet bare and walked over to Kagome. He pulled the covers up around her and gently kissed her lips. His youkai whined at being held back from her, but it was necessary to allow the doctor to check Kagome over without the youkai's interference.

He opened the door and made his way down the stairs. He could hear people laughing and joined his friends and family in the living room. The doctor was a young female hanyou. She looked to be part bat demon. She smiled at him and offered her hand.

"You must be Sesshomaru. I am Dr. Shiori Tamio. I understand that you and the young lady I am here to see are mates, but have only recently reconciled. Am I correct?" Dr. Tamio asked.

Sesshomaru nodded slowly. He shook the young woman's hand. Normally, he didn't really like hanyous, but if this woman could help Kagome, he would be as nice as he could possibly be.

Dr. Tamio began to ask questions, but as the conversation went on, she began to frown. It was clear that the doctor was worried.

"So, when you initially marked her, you did not share any of your blood with her with the exception of small amount from your lip, right? You did not have her drink from you?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"After I marked her, we were both in a state of shock. Neither of us were thinking clearly, so no. She did not drink from me." Sesshomaru answered.

"I see. Well, that is where Kagome's problem is. You see, when youkai mate, during the peak of their climax, they plunge their fangs into the mark upon their mate, and drink from their mate, strengthening the bond between them and allowing the female to gain her mate's strength during times of conception. Kagome has been deprived of Sesshomaru's blood and strength, and so, her body is suffering the effects. She has probably spent many weeks in constant pain and the pain is only reduced when she and Sesshomaru have some sort of contact. So, at this time, I would like to examine Kagome and see exactly how extensive the damage is before we begin to treat her. Would you please take me to your mate, Sesshomaru?" Dr. Tamio asked.

Sesshomaru nodded and turned around. He led the doctor up the stairs and to his room. When they got to the door, Dr. Tamio looked at him and said, "Please wait with your family downstairs. I can work faster without distractions and will not harm her."

Sesshomaru let out a low growl, but complied. His youkai was howling to rip the doctor apart. It did not want anyone to touch their mate except for them. But, Sesshomaru managed to walk down the stairs and went to sit by Kouga. Now, it was all a waiting game.

* * *

Dr. Tamio had never seen a pregnant youkai so thin. It was clear that despite being near her mate, Kagome was in agony. She could only imagine how hungry the girl must be and how hard it was to eat anything. She examined Kagome quickly and was able to do it with Kagome asleep. When finished, Dr. Tamio was now more certain than ever. Kagome needed Sesshomaru's blood and she needed it now or the pup would not survive another couple of days.

Dr. Tamio exited the room and walked down the stairs. Lord Inu Taisho greeted her.

"Is she going to be ok?" He asked, his voice laced with worry.

Dr. Tamio looked over at Sesshomaru. "The pup will not make it unless we get Kagome to start eating and gaining weight. The amount of time that has passed without contact from Sesshomaru has taken its toll and if she is to get better, she needs Sesshomaru's blood."

Sesshomaru stood up. "What do I need to do? I will do whatever it takes." He said, his voice hard.

Dr. Tamio smiled. "Good. Because what we are about to do is going to seem very cruel. I need some help from your father and friends." She said, starting back up the stairs.

Sesshomaru followed her and was followed by his father, Kouga, Hiten, and Bankotsu. His mother also followed, but was only going to be there for emotional support.

When they got to the room, Dr. Tamio explained her plan. "Because she was human, Kagome won't understand what is happening and will probably fight us. I need Lord Taisho to hold her hands behind her back, and for the others to keep her still. I am going to entice her youkai to want to bite into you, Sesshomaru. So, when we enter the room, I will need for you to take off of your shirt and sit upon the bed. Then, we will need to get her into your lap and have her straddle your legs. She will then be in a position to take what she needs from you."

The men nodded, and followed the doctor in. They watched as Sesshomaru did as he was told and soon sat before them shirtless and with his legs crossed. When she nodded at Hiten and Kouga, they gently uncovered and lifted Kagome from the bed and brought her to Sesshomaru, placing her in the position that the doctor wanted. Inu Taisho stepped up behind Kagome, and took her hands in his, securing them behind her back. Now, they were ready, however, what they did not count on was Kagome awakening so soon.

Kagome was aware that she was being moved. She then felt her hands being held behind her back and she grew alarmed. Her eyes flew open and she struggled against Sesshomaru. She may have still been half asleep, but she was still determined to get away from him. However, Inu Taisho's grip on her hands made it impossible for her to push away from Sesshomaru to get up, and the fact that Sesshomaru was holding her so close to him pushed Kagome past her limits. She began to cry. She felt someone gently grab her head and force her to lean over towards Sesshomaru's neck. She then saw a claw cut into Sesshomaru's skin, allowing his blood to come to the surface. Suddenly, Kagome was pushed towards the cut, and a gentle voice commanded, "Kagome, you need to drink from Sesshomaru."

Kagome's efforts redoubled and she was now wide-awake. She fought against her captors and began to scream. They were not going to do this to her. She thrashed her head from side to side, and tried to bite anything that came close to her. Her youkai howled and whined, it desired the blood and tried to get Kagome to taste it, but Kagome was not having any of that. Finally, the voice that told her to drink told Sesshomaru, "You need to order your mate to drink, Sesshomaru. Be stern with her, and demand that she do as you say."

Sesshomaru's hand came up to the back of Kagome's head. He forced her head down and felt her cry out. He made his voice cold and hard. "Kagome, you will stop this at once. You will drink from me and you will do it now. Obey me, Kagome. Do as your mate tells you to do." He growled, pushing her until he felt her lips upon his skin. He felt her tongue graze his skin, and he sighed in relief, but he was not stupid. He knew that this fight was far from over. And he was right.

As soon as she tasted his blood, she panicked again. It terrified her to think that she would be made to drink someone else's blood, after all, taking another's blood was sacrilegious. So, she renewed her efforts, and fought against him and his father, screaming her outrage and spewing curses at all those who were around her. Finally, she locked eyes with Bankotsu. Why was he not stopping this?

"Bankotsu, help me!" Kagome screamed, tears coursing down her face.

Bankotsu felt his heart break. His cousin was so sick and from what the doctor said, her pup would die without Sesshomaru's blood. He stepped forward and allowed his hands to come to the sides of Kagome's head. If she would not drink willingly, he would be the one to force her. So, he gently pulled back on her lips and exposed her fangs. Her mouth was already open, and he forced her head back down, not stopping until he saw that he had buried her fangs into Sesshomaru's neck. He heard her scream and it tore him apart. Never before had he ever felt so dirty.

Kagome felt her fangs pierce Sesshomaru's skin and nearly passed out when his blood filled her mouth. She screamed as they entered his flesh, but soon were drowned out by the blood. Her head was still being held firmly in place and she could not spit the blood out, so she did the only thing she could do, she swallowed and cried. Bankotsu had done this to her. Instead of helping her, he betrayed her and helped the one who had harmed her. She kept swallowing the thick substance and began to feel…relief. The pain that had lived inside of her for so long was beginning to fade, and a feeling of contentment started to rise. She closed her eyes and took in more, reveling in the fact that her pain was beginning to subside. She felt the hands on the sides of her head move away as she continued to drink. Soon, the hands that held hers also left, allowing her to grab onto Sesshomaru and pull herself up and into a better position to drink. The blood was coming faster and she greedily drank it down until her fangs shrank and removed themselves from the wound. She used her tongue to lap up the blood that had coursed down Sesshomaru's shoulder. Finally, she relaxed. Her body no longer in pain, but tired and hungry. For the first time in a long time, she was hungry.

Sesshomaru smiled as he felt Kagome's fangs retract themselves from his body. He ran his fingers through her hair. He heard her stomach rumble and looked at his father who nodded. "I will have Jaken bring her something to eat." Inu Taisho said, starting for the door.

Dr. Tamio looked at the young men around her. "Thank you for your help. Could all of you please wait downstairs? I would like to speak with Sesshomaru for a moment."

Kouga, Hiten, and Bankotsu nodded. They left the room and walked down the stairs. They filled the others in on what happened. Jakotsu felt bad for his boyfriend. He had been the one to force Kagome to feed, and now felt as though he betrayed her. He reached over and patted his hand. "Bank, don't worry. What you did was for her and the pup to get better. She may be angry, but once she realizes that you were watching out for her pup's safety, she will understand." He said, trying to comfort his lover.

Bankotsu nodded. He watched as the small green toad that had shown them their rooms the night before carry a plate up the stairs. Bankotsu hoped that Kagome would now eat and that the struggle that she just went through was worth it.

* * *

Dr. Tamio waited until Kagome was back down on the bed and propped up by pillows. She watched as the servant gave the plate and some silverware to Sesshomaru and bowed before leaving the room. Sesshomaru handed Kagome the plate and a fork before turning his attention to the doctor.

Dr. Tamio cleared her throat. "I do not think that Kagome will be having anymore problems today as far as eating goes. But, I will request this…before every meal for the next few days, I want Kagome to drink from you. It will aid in her appetite and stop the pain that she has more than likely become accustomed to from resurfacing. I will also say that being away from you for extended periods is not good for her well-being and she should be near you at least for a good part of the day. Your bond is so weak, but with time, it will grow and she will get stronger. I will be back in a week to check up on her and we will determine at that time if she needs to continue feeding off of you before her meals."

Sesshomaru nodded. His mind working overtime, he made the quick decision that Kagome would accompany him to school so that he was not far away from her and he would get his friends to spread the word that Kagome would be coming back to the university and that anyone who dares touch his mate would be handed their hearts before they could say a word. He would not allow her to be alone and would have one of his group at her side if he was in class and she was not. Thankfully, he only had two more weeks until graduation and then he could devote his time to Kagome fully and getting her completely well before taking his place in his family's company.

Kama stepped forward. "Then it is settled. Kagome will be moving in where she belongs. I will go inform your father and her cousin." She said, turning to leave the room. She glanced over at Kagome, who had finished her eggs and bacon, now munching happily on a piece of toast. She smiled and left the room. It was going to be a bit of a strain, but it would be well worth it when Kagome brought her pup into the world. That pup would have everything it desired and she would spoil it rotten. After all, isn't that what grandparents are supposed to do? She walked down the stairs and headed into the living room. It was time to deliver the good news.

After checking her over one last time, Dr. Tamio was satisfied that Kagome would be fine and ordered her to stay in bed for most of the weekend. She needed to sleep and would probably get the much needed rest now that her belly was filled and content. She smiled down at the young demoness before walking to the door. Sesshomaru followed behind her, coming to a stop when the doctor turned to face him.

"I know that you and Kagome have things to work out, but be patient with her. She is new to the demon lifestyle and it will take some time for her to get used to things. But, I will encourage you to do something…when you are alone with her, love her and show her that she is important to you. Contact with her mate is vital at this point and will make her pregnancy easier to handle. You don't need intercourse, even though that is a good way to strengthen the bond, but you can do other things. Just take your time and see what she responds to. I don't know what happened between the two of you to have separated you, but now, you must make up for lost time." She said, her eyes searching his face.

"I was a fool." Sesshomaru said, flatly. "A stupid, hardheaded, arrogant fool. And she has paid the price for it. I will not allow her to leave me, or will I allow her to be alone ever again."

Dr. Tamio nodded. "Good. Now, if you and your mate will excuse me, I need to go. I do believe that your mate is finished and now needs to rest." She said, winking.

Sesshomaru held the door open for her, and then closed it again after she left. He went back over to the bed and took the plate from Kagome. "How do you feel, Kagome?" He asked, his eyes searching her face.

Kagome shrugged, her eyes drooping a bit. Sesshomaru let out a soft chuckle and sat down beside her after placing the plate on his nightstand. He reached out and pulled Kagome into his arms. He was mildly surprised that she did not fight him, but he soon discovered that the reason for no resistance was due to the fact that she had fallen back asleep, contentment clear on her face. He gently placed her back on her pillow and decided that he would take a nap with her. The blood she took from him had tired him and a nap sounded so good. He took off his jeans and decided to shed his boxers as well. He wanted to feel his mate and her body against his. So, he gently removed her robe and shredded the shirt that she was wearing. Even though he liked the shirt, he wanted his mate's body more. He ripped through the flimsy fabric of her panties and threw them to the side. Now, she was as nude as he was. His youkai purred and struggled to get out. Sesshomaru decided that since they were alone and his youkai understood that she needed her rest, he would allow the beast to hold their mate. After all, if he had listened to his youkai before, Kagome would probably not be going through this mess. So, his youkai sprang forth, happy to hold his mate and cuddle her into him. He pulled her close until her back was against his chest and he covered their bodies with the sheets. Taking in a deep breath, he closed his eyes, which had become red again and allowed his body to relax. His mate's calming scent invaded his nose and he was lost in the world of dreams.

* * *

After Dr. Tamio explained the situation, Bankotsu slumped back into the couch. His worst fear had just come true. Kagome would need to stay with Sesshomaru in order for her to get well. He listened to the doctor and then watched as she gathered her things to leave. Before she walked out the door, she looked over at Bankotsu.

"I understand that you and Sesshomaru do not get along. I ask you to consider this: Kagome needs Sesshomaru and she needs you as well. It is clear that you are her protector and that you love her very much. What would it hurt for you to get along with him in her presence? It will make a big difference to Kagome to see the two men in her life actually come together and get along for her sake. It would be a shame that with everything we just went through to get her to finally eat, it be destroyed by the both of you and your petty argument." She said. She walked out the door and closed it behind her. She could only hope that for her new patient's sake, the ones who claimed to love her put her first.

Bankotsu sighed. As much as he hated to do it, if it would make Kagome better, he would support whatever it was that he had to do. And if that meant moving her into Sesshomaru's home, he would go along with it. After all, he was given an open door policy.

Kama looked around. She smiled brightly at everyone. "Well, now that Kagome is on her way back to good health, let's talk about what is going to happen. Kagome will be moving in here. That much is settled. I am sorry, Bankotsu. You heard the doctor, and I will not allow my new daughter to suffer."

Bankotsu nodded. He stood up. "I am leaving. I need to get Kagome's belongings and bring them here. I won't fight Sesshomaru anymore, but the first time I see him stepping out of line, I won't hold back. I do this for Kagome's sake, and her sake only." He said, walking to the door and opening it. He needed time to think.

Jakotsu stood up and looked at Kama. "Please understand. He loves her very much and it pains him that he cannot do anything to help her. He is still very angry over the way Kagome has been treated and won't back off until he sees that Kagome no longer fears Sesshomaru. I will talk to him and I believe him when he says that he won't fight with Sesshomaru, but you need to tell Sesshomaru not to start anything with him as well."

Kama nodded and watched the young man walk out after Bankotsu. When they were gone, she smiled brightly at her mate. "You do know what this means, don't you?" She asked, grinning.

Inu Taisho groaned. "Let me guess, you will be needing the credit cards and I am to come along to carry the bags."

Kama nodded, and grinned when she heard the snickers from around her. "Oh, don't you boys think that you are off the hook. You will be helping grandpa over there." She said, firmly.

The females snickered. It would be interesting to see Sesshomaru in the role of father. However, now both Kikyo and Kagura were looking at their boyfriends and wondering if they were 'mate material'. Both males looked at each other and gulped. Now they were in for it.

* * *

After an hour of listening to Inu Yasha and Hiten explaining that they were too young to start thinking about mating, Inu Taisho went upstairs to check on his son and daughter. He walked past a guest room and stopped to think. It would be perfect as a nursery and it was close to Sesshomaru's room. He smiled at the thought of hearing the sounds of a newborn pup in the manor. He could remember when they had brought Sesshomaru home. He seemed to only want to cry when it was bedtime. He and his new son had spent many countless hours in a rocking chair together. He would have to buy a new camera. A picture of Sesshomaru holding his own crying pup and looking utterly exhausted would be priceless.

He turned and walked to his son's door. He knocked and heard rustling and grunting, but thinking that it was nothing, he opened the door and got a huge surprise.


	9. Chapter 9

Sesshomaru knew that his youkai loved Kagome. It was clear in the way it stood up for her and fought him over her. So, he had made the decision to reward the youkai and allow it control as he and Kagome lay in bed. What he had not expected was for Kagome's youkai to surface and begin nuzzling him. His youkai almost never rested, only using the times when Sesshomaru was in control to relax. But when Kagome began to nuzzle his neck, Sesshomaru began to struggle for control, but the youkai held fast. It had desired their mate, and now, she was showing them affection. The youkai looked down, and found Kagome's eyes to be as red as theirs. From the way she growled at them, it was clear that it was not Kagome that they were dealing, but rather a very horny female youkai. Her lust was evident and the youkai that lived in Sesshomaru's body would not deny what their mate needed. They would give her satisfaction.

He pushed her to her back and with a soft growl, brought his lips to hers, being careful not to put weight onto her belly. The kiss was wild and filled with passion. Their hands wandered all around their bodies, pausing at choice areas and stroking the other into a frenzy.

His hand moved over her body and stopped at her stomach. It made gentle circles and he could feel his pup kicking at his hand, showing its father its eagerness to play. He whined at his mate, telling her how happy he was, and delighted to hear her whine softly back at him. He lowered his mouth to her belly. He growled and whined at it, allowing their pup to hear his true demon voice. He smiled when he saw his pup kick viciously at its father's voice. It knew exactly to whom it belonged. He heard a soft growl and saw a pair of beautiful red eyes looking down at him. He growled back in response and grabbed her hand. He placed it on her stomach and together they felt their pup move and struggle against her hand in an attempt to get closer to its parents.

Just as he was about to complete the mating ritual, the door to thier room opened and revealed their father. The male stood at the door and stared at them before finally collecting himself and slamming the door shut. Both youkais growled viciously at being interrupted, and the shock of seeing an intruder barge into the room, forced Sesshomaru back in control. He was not happy at all.

* * *

Inu Taisho had expected many things. However, seeing his son straddling Kagome was not one of them. He had stood at the door in complete shock, taking in the fact that both participants' eyes were red, and he knew that he had just done something very stupid. He should have listened for an answer, but instead, he had went in and now had two very pissed off youkai on his hands. He rushed down the stairs and into the living room. He flung his form into his chair, much to the amusement of his youngest son and friends. His mate was concerned and asked, "Is everything alright, my love?"

He looked at Kama. How could he explain that he had just stopped Sesshomaru's youkai from mating with Kagome's youkai? So he shook his head and buried his head in his hands. Suddenly, a howl was heard and he knew that he was in deep shit.

* * *

Sesshomaru had never been so angry his youkai before. His youkai had been attempting to mate with Kagome's youkai. It should have known that Kagome's body was not ready for such a thing, so he gently climbed off of the aroused female. She threw her head back and howled her displeasure. Sesshomaru was at her side in an instant. He took her into his arms and tried to sooth her.

"Calm down, mate. Relax." He said, leaning down to kiss the crescent moon on her forehead. He slowly rocked her and whispered words meant to soothe her. Soon, her growls and whines stopped and her breathing evened out. He continued his actions for several minutes more, making sure that she was in fact asleep before leaving their bed and confronting his father. How could he have been so stupid? Anyone with half a brain knows that when two youkais are attempting to mate, it is dangerous to interrupt them. What if he had not been able to gain control back? The fact that Kagome had growled pitifully after being intruded upon would have normally sent his youkai into a murderous rage; however, his youkai recognized their father and had been monetarily stunned. It was then that Sesshomaru had regained his control.

He got up and quickly dressed. He left the room quietly and stormed down the stairs. When he entered the living room, he found his friends laughing and his mother trying to talk to his father. Apparently, he had not told them what had happened, but they had figured it out and when his friends saw him and how angry he was, they broke out into peals of laughter.

"Let me guess, Sess. Dad broke up a moment between you and the Mrs." Inu Yasha said, tears streaming from his eyes as he laughed.

Sesshomaru smirked. "I am so glad that you find this amusing, brother. By the way, have you told mother and father that you and Kikyo made good use of their bed during the party that we threw?"

Kama's eyes grew wide. "Please tell me you didn't." She begged, her beautiful face turning white. "INU YASHA!! Did you at least change the sheets?"

Inu Yasha looked down at the ground. Actually, no, they didn't. He was about to make up an excuse, but his mom beat him to it. "Do you mean to tell me that your father and I slept in a bed with the same sheets that you used to mate Kikyo in?"

Sesshomaru watched his brother's discomfort. He decided to add to it. After all, he had warned the whelp not to do it. "Actually, mother. Kikyo tried to get him to change the sheets, but Inu Yasha waved it off saying that you guys would not notice. I suppose he was right." Sesshomaru said, then he turned to his father. "I guess I don't need to explain what was going on, but you almost had a very angry female youkai on your hands. Your lucky that I calmed her down and got her to go back to sleep before coming down here."

Inu Taisho stared up at his son. "Son, I apologize. I didn't think that you two would be doing anything this early in your reconciliation."

"I didn't think so either, however, Kagome's youkai seems to be enamored with my youkai, and vice versa. So, things happened. Be thankful that my youkai recognized you. Otherwise, it would have come after you and I am sure that mother doesn't want to see you in traction for the next few days." Sesshomaru said dryly.

Inu Taisho nodded. It was no secret. When it came to strength, Sesshomaru could outdo him any day of the week. And he didn't even want to think about Sesshomaru's youkai and the damage it could do. He looked over at his mate, who was glaring at Inu Yasha. It was clear that she was pissed.

Inu Yasha had never known his mother to get so angry. But, then he could understand her outrage. It was gross to sleep on sheets that someone else had slept on. He looked down at the floor. He just knew that he would be hearing about this for several weeks. He looked up and into the eyes of his brother. Revenge was a bitch. So, he decided to let his father know that Sesshomaru used his cabin. That would teach him.

"Say, Sesshomaru. Have you told father that you and Kagome went up to the cabin to be alone?" Inu Yasha asked, making his voice sound innocent.

Inu Taisho looked up at his oldest who shrugged. "She took a nap, and I talked on the phone. Ask Sango. I called her from there."

Sango spoke up. "Yes, he did, the big ass." She muttered, crossing her arms and scowling at Sesshomaru, who smirked in her direction. If he and Kagome were going to get along, he would have to accept her friends.

Inu Taisho sighed. "No wonder Myoga kept going on and on that someone had used the cabin. The bed was slightly messed up."

Inu Yasha's face took on a knowing look. "So, did you and Kagome make good use of the bed, Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, little brother. We did. As I said before, Kagome took a nap. She was in the beginning of her pregnancy at that time and was often falling asleep. So while I made my calls, she slept." Sesshomaru explained, looking bored. He looked around the room. "I will not be leaving Kagome's side this weekend, and she will start attending her classes again starting Monday. Make sure the word is spread that she is off-limits to any who want to harm her. She is my mate and will be treated accordingly. And we will have to do something about Yura. Kagura, I do believe that is your department."

Kagura gave him a wide grin. "No problem. Ladies, I do believe that it is time to leave. I will get Naraku's buddy, Kageromaru, to do some digging on Yura. We will find something by Monday to throw at her." She said. She leaned down and gave Hiten a soft kiss. "I will see you later, sweetheart." She walked to the door, and turned to look at the red head that was sitting next to Kouga. "Ayame, you are now a part of this group. Come with us. There is much for you to learn about being one of the selected."

Ayame stood up. She felt Kouga's hand grab hers and haul her down for a kiss. "Don't worry. They don't bite. Well, Kagura bites, but only Hiten. I will see you later tonight." He said, watching as she smiled and then turned to follow the other females.

Kama looked at all of the men that surrounded her. She shook her head and announced that she was going to lie down. It seemed that she was always exhausted after going around with Inu Yasha.

Inu Taisho looked up at his oldest. Sesshomaru would do him proud when he took over the company. He could not wait to introduce Kagome into youkai society. She was so beautiful and with Kama teaching her how to act, Kagome would no doubt impress many important youkai and human associates. She would look perfect on Sesshomaru's arm and the fact that she was pregnant only increased her beauty.

Sesshomaru felt his father's stare, but continued to ponder his thoughts. He knew that Kagome would not like going back to the university, and he had to convince her that he would not allow her to be harmed further. With his sharp hearing, he heard the door to his room open. He walked over to the stairs and saw Kagome poke her head out of the room. In an instant, he was by her side. He nearly smirked when he saw her jump, but held it back and asked, "Kagome, what are you doing out of bed? You should be resting."

Kagome looked down at the floor. "I was wondering where Bankotsu was and if he could take me home." She said, quietly.

Sesshomaru sighed. "This is your home, now. You and I are mates, and we are going to start acting like it. Now, turn around and go back to our bed." He commanded, and then he noticed the familiar glint of resistance in her eyes.

Kagome pursed her lips and then said, "I am not your servant, Sesshomaru. You can't just order me around whenever you feel like it. And I am not tired. I don't need rest. What I need is to go home and get away from you."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow. "I will not say this again. Go back to our bed and wait for me. Do as I say, Kagome." He said in a tone that made her shrink back.

Kagome gulped. She slowly began to back away from him, tears beginning to form. Sesshomaru took in a deep breath, and then closed the door. He walked back down stairs and yelled for Jaken. When the toad arrived, Sesshomaru told him to prepare lunch and to bring it to his room. He turned to his father and friends. "I will not be back down. I will give you a call later, Kouga. We will need to discuss how things are going to be working starting Monday."

Kouga nodded. He understood perfectly. Sesshomaru needed to stay close to Kagome so bringing her back to school was the best way to do it, but that meant she would have to face those who had assaulted her. Well, he was good at protection, and so was Hiten and they would probably be Kagome's bodyguards while Sesshomaru was in class. It was fine with them. They really liked Kagome.

Sesshomaru nodded at his friends and then walked up to his room. When he walked in, he was hit with the scent of salt, which meant that Kagome was crying.

He walked to the bed and sat down next to Kagome. He reached out and placed his hand on top of her head. "Kagome, please don't cry. I don't like being firm with you, but until you are well, I will not have you stressing yourself out. Now, I have ordered lunch for us, so you need to get ready to eat." He said, pulling her close to him and nuzzling her hair.

He soon released her and stood up. He removed his shirt and then sat down in front of Kagome. "Come here, Kagome. You need to drink before you eat. Otherwise, you will start to hurt again." He said, opening his arms for her.

Kagome stared at him for a minute, but then slowly approached him. Soon, he held her tightly in his arms and felt her lips upon his shoulder. He took in a deep breath as her fangs penetrated his skin. He felt the blood being drawn from him and heard the contented growls from his mate. He smiled into her hair as the faint scent of arousal hit him. It was clear that being near him still excited her, and he would gladly give her what she wanted, but first she needed to gain her strength back before taking him on in bed. Mentally, he scolded his youkai for attempting to mate her, and he inwardly smirked when he heard its pitiful whine. He would have to be more careful the next time he let the youkai out.

When Kagome finished drinking, her fangs retracted and she slumped against him. He was more than happy to hold her, so they sat in each other's arms and held each other. Sesshomaru vowed to show his mate the kind of affection that she deserved. She, and their pup, would receive his kind words and touches. No other would get the honor.

When Jaken entered with their lunch, Sesshomaru propped Kagome up on some pillows and placed the dining tray across her lap. He had told Jaken to fill Kagome's plate with as much food as possible. He brought his own tray over to the bed, and together, he and Kagome shared their first meal as mates. He watched her carefully as she at her lunch, and could not help but smile at her eagerness to fill her belly. He hoped that she would continue to eat so heartily.

Soon, Kagome's plate was empty and she yawned. He smiled down at her and took their trays and set them outside his door. He walked back to the bed and grabbed his remote. Pulling Kagome to his side, he flipped the television on and turned it to a movie. He could not help but marvel at how right everything felt. The feeling of holding his pregnant mate at his side, in their home, and on their bed was amazing. How could he have ever thought that Kagome was worthless?

Soon, he heard Kagome sigh and he looked down. His mate had fallen asleep and was now smiling. He could feel that her mind was at total peace. Now he knew why his father was so devoted to his mother. He finally understood the importance of having a mate at one's side. He could not help but feel grateful to his youkai for making the single best decision of their lives.

* * *

Bankotsu looked around and sighed. They had packed up all of Kagome's belonging and loaded them into the car. On the ride home, Jakotsu spoke to him, and ordered him not to say a word until he was finished speaking.

"I know that you hate him, but Kagome misses him. She and I have spoken about this in length. Her heart aches for the father of her pup and now that she and Sesshomaru have a chance, I will be damned if you go and ruin it because you hate the inu youkai. Bank, Kagome is a grown woman, and needs to make this decision herself. She loves you unconditionally and you must give her the same. Love Sesshomaru as a part of our family, or we may very well lose her. She is his mate and youkai mate for life." Jakotsu said, as he drove them home.

For four and a half hours, Bankotsu said nothing. He was too deep in thought to speak, until he came across Kagome's journal. While Jakotsu went to take a shower, Bankotsu read some of the entries. He felt his heart constrict as he read his cousin's heartbreaking confession that she had indeed fallen in love with Sesshomaru before the party. And those feelings didn't end. She spoke of her humiliation at being told that she had been a bad screw, and the utter heartbreak of learning that Sesshomaru had started to bed Yura again after he was told that she had blabbed their secret. He could just bet that she had shed countless tears while he and Jakotsu were away or asleep. He had not known that she had felt this badly.

When he heard the shower cut off, he hurriedly put the journal into a box with her other books and took them to the car, the last of her things. He hated to do it, but the doctor was right. If her getting well-meant living with her mate, then he would support it. Before they departed, he called Kagome's mother to tell her what has been going on. At first, his aunt took everything in stride, but became frantic when told that the pup was sick because Kagome had not been eating. She could be heard screaming at the grandfather and calling him a bastard. For once, grandfather had nothing to say. After he had hung up the phone, Jakotsu smiled at him and led him out of the house. The drive was a quiet one, but then Jakotsu began to speak.

"I wonder if the pup is a boy or girl. I can just see all of the pretty little dresses we can buy if it is a girl. I do hope Kagome will allow us to baby-sit. It would be nice to have a pup around, wouldn't it?" He asked.

"It sure would, my love." Bankotsu replied, absentmindedly. He pulled into the circular driveway and saw that Kouga and Hiten were just walking out of the manor. They waved at Bankotsu and walked over to the car.

"Did you guys bring Kagome's stuff?" Kouga asked, eyeing all of the boxes.

Jakotsu nodded. "That girl has more books than clothing. I swear, if I didn't know better, I would think that she is trying to start her own library."

Hiten laughed. "Well, that explains why she is so smart. She will be a real conversation piece at the parties that Sesshomaru's company holds. Youkai women pride themselves on beauty, not brains. Most of them are looking for a rich mate to take care of them. Yura being a prime example. So a female youkai who can hold her own in the brains division is a rare sight, indeed." He said.

Kouga nodded. "Yep. Kagome will definitely impress people. And to top it all off, she is more beautiful than most females, so that will also earn her points. Kagome has got it made."

Bankotsu cut off the engine. "No, I think that Sesshomaru is the lucky one. He was lucky enough to catch Kagome."

Kouga smirked. "Yeah. If only I had been the one to go after her. I thought she was pretty before, but now, I am jealous."

Hiten punched his best friend in the arm. "What about Ayame?"

"Well, if I can't have the best, might as well go for second, right?" Kouga asked, winking.

"Let me guess…the best being Kagome." Jakotsu said, smiling.

Hiten smirked. "Kouga has had a crush on her for a while, but because Sesshomaru had targeted her, Kouga stayed away. He and I never participated in tormenting her, only Inu Yasha, Sesshomaru, and the girls."

Bankotsu rolled his eyes. He had known that many guys liked his cousin but stayed away because of the group Sesshomaru controlled. But hearing that a member of Sesshomaru's own group liked Kagome blew him away. He was glad that Kagome never got involved with the wolf youkai, if he could not stand up for her against his friends, he would not be able to protect her from any thing else. He walked up to the door and knocked. When the little toad youaki answered, he told him that he had Kagome's belongings. Soon, with Kouga and Hiten's help, Kagome's possessions were stacked by their bedroom door. Inu Taisho had helped a bit, but mostly directed. When they were finished, Inu Taisho knocked on the door. He waited this time. He was not going to make the same mistake twice.

When he heard Sesshomaru call out, he opened the door, and smiled at the sight. Sesshomaru was sitting up and shirtless. Kagome was curled up at his side and asleep. It seemed that they owed Dr. Tamio a great debt. Kagome was finally getting exactly what she needed. When his son raised his eyebrow, Inu Taisho said, "Bankotsu and Jakotsu are here and have brought Kagome's stuff. Would you like us to bring the boxes in or leave them in the hallway?"

Sesshomaru replied, "Bring them in. When she feels better, we will put her belongings away."

Inu Taisho nodded and went to tell the young men to bring the boxes in. Soon, Kagome's belongings sat in a corner and four young men were worn out and sitting against a wall. Hiten nudged Kouga and nodded at Kagome and Sesshomaru. Kouga grinned and whispered, "Now I wish I had my camera. This would be great blackmail material. Who knew that Sesshomaru Taisho could relax?"

"You would not make it out of this room in one piece, Kouga. So be thankful that you don't have your camera." Sesshomaru growled, his eyes never leaving the television screen.

His friends broke into laughter. Sesshomaru was famous for his hearing. Soon, Inu Yasha came running into the bedroom holding his phone. "You guys are never going to guess what Kikyo just told me." He said, excitedly.


	10. Chapter 10

Kouga leapt up from his seat on the floor. "Well, tell us, idiot." He demanded.

Inu Yasha glared at the wolf but then looked at his brother. His eyes traveled to Kagome who was asleep, her face totally relaxed and calm. He lowered his voice before he continued.

"Well, you guys know that Kagura has another sibling besides Naraku, right? Well, she just told the girls that Yura was at their house with Naraku and from what Kanna says, neither Yura or Naraku got any sleep last night. Seems that after dad kicked Yura out of here, she called Naraku and went to him for a sympathy bang." Inu Yasha snickered.

Kouga and Hiten began laughing. It was just too funny. Hiten took in a deep breath. "Well, if I know my baby, she is going to milk this for all its worth." He said, grinning.

Inu Yasha nodded. "Kikyo told me that Kanna told them that for several months Yura has been sleeping with Naraku so that he would help her with her grades. Apparently, Yura is not doing so well and is in danger of failing. Well, Kagura went and confronted Naraku and he told her that Yura propositioned him to help her get Sesshomaru away from Kagome. Naraku agreed, but from what Kikyo said, Naraku is only interested in getting laid. He isn't going to do a damn thing to help her." He said, rolling his eyes.

Sesshomaru began to growl. "That bitch is trying my patience. I want her miserable starting Monday. I don't care what has to be done, but do it. I won't have my mate upset by her foolishness." He said, pulling Kagome closer to him. He reached over and yanked the blanket around Kagome. It was a bit cool in the room and the last thing he needed was for her to get a cold.

Kouga smiled. "Don't worry, Sess. Come Monday, Yura will know the meaning public humiliation. Let me guess, Inu Yasha. The girls have come up with a plan already."

Inu Yasha smiled. "Yep. From what Kikyo said, they are going to raid the local stores and buy several boxes of condoms. I can bet that there will be condoms flying everywhere Monday. And, they have started calling other people and telling them what to do. Kikyo has already spoken with Koharu, and you know what a gossip she is, so word will be spread by tomorrow. This is going to be sweet."

Sesshomaru smirked. "Look in my top desk drawer. There should be a picture or two of Yura. Take them to Kagura and have her make some flyers. We will hand those flyers out with a condom to every guy and tell them to watch out for her, and to take precautions. In fact, grab the condoms that I have in my nightstand. I don't need them anymore."

Hiten walked over and opened the desk. He grabbed the pictures. One of them had Yura making a kissy-face at the camera. Hiten shuttered. He could not believe that he had almost asked her out a year prior. Thank Kami she had decided that Sesshomaru was more her speed. The other picture was of her in a silk teddy. She looked so horrible that he nearly felt sorry for her. He looked up at Kouga to see his best friend retrieving the condoms like Sesshomaru requested. Hiten walked over to the bed and showed Kouga the pictures.

"Well, Ayame can thank you for not getting any tonight. Sess, how in the hell could you do that and not flinch?" Kouga asked, his nose wrinkling in disgust.

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow. "Simple. I kept it dark and told her to shut up. Many times I made sure to get off and left her high and dry. It's not like I cared about her. Now, this beauty is a different story." He said, looking down at his mate. He could hear his brother snicker behind Kouga and Hiten. Both males moved out of the way so that Sesshomaru could address his brother.

"And what do you find so funny?" Sesshomaru asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You do realize that dad is downstairs looking for a camera. He can't get over the fact that you are being so loving with Kagome. He says that the change does you good. In fact, I saw him or rather his backside stuck in a closet and he was muttering that he would be damned if he missed this perfect photo opportunity. He also muttered something about you and your pup in the early morning hours dealing with diapers. I have to admit, I would love to see that." Inu Yasha said, his ears twitching in amusement.

"I am so glad that you find humor in this, little brother. You do realize that Kikyo is looking at you and having thoughts of you two having a pup together. It seems that she is hoping that you follow my lead and take her for your mate. So, when will you allow Kikyo to make an honest hanyou out of you?" Sesshomaru asked, enjoying his brother's unease.

All of a sudden, Inu Taisho appeared and held out his hand. "Everyone move back. I want to get a picture of the new mates." He said, happily.

Sesshomaru glared at his father, and was momentarily blinded by the flash. His father stepped back and smiled. "That was a nice picture. Thank you for cooperating, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. His eyes shifted to his nightstand when his cell phone began to go off. He reached over and picked it up. His lips curled into a cruel smirk. He decided to take the call.

"Good afternoon, Yura." Sesshomaru said, smoothly.

Inu Taisho narrowed his eyes and stepped forward, but Inu Yasha held him back. "Just wait and listen, I promise it isn't what you think." He whispered.

Inu Taisho sighed. He had told that little bitch not to call his home ever again. But, he was curious to know what his son had planned.

Sesshomaru listened for a moment and then spoke. "I understand. Yes, I will allow you to explain yourself. I will speak with you on Monday." He said, then hung up. He looked over at his friends.

"I want Kagome taken somewhere besides the common area. Yura is about to find out what it means to cross me. Kouga, you will take Kagome to the café, again. Make sure that she eats. I can't have my mate watching me speak with that bitch." Sesshomaru said, looking down at Kagome.

Kouga groaned. "But I did it last time. Let Hiten do it." He whined.

Hiten shook his head. "Oh no. I am not missing this." He said, smiling.

Inu Yasha stepped forward. "Let Sango take her. I am sure that she wants to get at Yura, so she is the perfect choice."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Fine. Call Sango and tell her what she needs to do." He said.

Bankotsu finally spoke up. "Why is Kagome going to need to go to the café, Monday? She doesn't attend the university anymore." He said.

Sesshomaru sighed. He had forgotten to explain to Kagome's cousin. "Kagome needs to be near me and the best way to do that is for her to come with me to school. She will begin attending classes again and when I am in class and she is not, she will be accompanied by Kouga, Hiten, or Inu Yasha. This way, I can be sure that she is well and taken care of." He explained.

Bankotsu narrowed his eyes. "I see. She has been taking her courses online and seems to enjoy that. Perhaps you should ask her what she wants instead of deciding for her."

Sesshomaru gave that some thought. "We will see." He said, looking back at the television.

Bankotsu was about to say something else, but a soft voice said, "Bankotsu, Jakotsu. It is nice to see you boys again."

Both young men looked at the door and smiled at the woman. "Good afternoon, Lady Taisho." Jakotsu said politely.

Kama laughed. "You may call me Kama. After all, we are family now, aren't we?" She asked.

She looked over at Kagome and smiled. "Tomorrow, if she is feeling better, I am taking her shopping. She needs to dress more appropriate for her new position and I won't have the mother of my grandpup going without the best." Kama said. "Besides, it will give us a chance to get to know one another while Inu carries the bags."

Inu Taisho groaned. Whenever his mate got into her shopping kicks, he always ended up sitting on a bench in the mall and holding her bags and purse. The only times he got up was when she had finished her shopping and needed him to pay, or when she was ready to move to the next store. Once upon a time, he was feared and dominated his peers. Now, he was an object that young girls who were cruising the mall stopped to point at and say, "Aww, isn't he a sweetie? Waiting on his wife like a good husband."

Sesshomaru grunted. "Where ever my mate goes, I go." He said.

Kama raised her eyebrow. Never before had her son wanted to go shopping with her. "Fine. You get to help carry the bags." She said, firmly.

"Will you and Jakotsu be staying the night, my dear?" Kama asked Bankotsu, turning to the young human.

Bankotsu looked at his cousin. "If you don't mind, I would like to. I would love to be able to talk to Kagome when she wakes up."

Kama nodded. "I'll go tell Jaken to prepare a room for you and to set two extra places at dinner."

She left the room, and tugged her mate right behind her. When the parents were gone, Sesshomaru said, "It is time to begin. Get to Kagura's and make sure to have those flyers ready by Monday. I want to see a finished product by tomorrow evening."

Kouga, Hiten, and Inu Yasha nodded. They turned and walked out of the room and headed for the front door. When they were gone, Bankotsu said, "We will be back later on. We need to go and get some clothing to change into."

Sesshomaru nodded, and watched the two human males leave. Finally, he was alone with his beautiful mate. He felt her stir in his arms and he looked down. He saw her eyes flutter a bit before opening fully. He helped her up to a sitting position when she began to move around.

"How do you feel?" He asked, examining her face.

"Hungry, and a bit tired still." Kagome mumbled, not looking at him. She was not pleased that she had to be around him. Not pleased at all.

Sesshomaru nodded. He got up and walked to the door. He opened it and called for Jaken. When the toad demon appeared, Sesshomaru told him to get Kagome a sandwich and a glass of milk. When the toad disappeared, Sesshomaru closed the door and went back to the bed. He sat next to Kagome and took her hand in his.

"I am glad that you are feeling better, Kagome. You will take the rest of today and rest. If you feel up to it later, we will go down and join our family for dinner. How does that sound?" He asked, pulling her hand up to his lips. He turned her hand so that it was her palm that he kissed. He heard her sharp intake of breath, and smiled at her. Yes, he actually smiled, and it was genuine.

Kagome didn't know what to think. In fact, after he kissed her hand and smiled, she forgot his question. She watched as his golden eyes stared at her and she could see that they were soft and concerned. He let go of her hand and moved his hand up her arm and to her cheek. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss upon her cheek, his eyes closing as he savored her scent. His attention was drawn to the door when a knock came. He walked to the door and accepted what Jaken gave him. Soon, Kagome's belly had been satisfied and she was now leaning up against the headboard. He decided that he would let her in on what was going to be happening on Monday.

"Kagome, starting Monday, you will be returning to the university with me. I need to keep you close to me and the only way to do that is by you attending classes with me. So, while I am in classes and you are on a break, you will be accompanied by one from our group until I am finished. After I graduate, I will devote all of my time to you and the birth of our pup." Sesshomaru explained, taking note of her sudden fear. He knew exactly what she was thinking. She was thinking about the last time she was at school and was constantly assaulted. He reached over and pulled her into his embrace.

"Kagome, I swear to you that I will not let anyone hurt you. If anyone lays a finger on you, they will answer to me. My mate will not be anyone's target anymore." Sesshomaru vowed, holding her tightly against him.

Kagome pushed away from him and glared at him. "If I recall, it was you who ordered people to assault me. How can I be sure that this is not some kind of cruel trick?" She hissed.

Sesshomaru looked down in thought. He was ashamed about what he had done, but he would make it all up to her. He had to find a way to earn her trust. "I can assure you that this is not a trick. If I had not been so hard headed and listened to Yura, you would have been able to tell me that you were pregnant and I would never have made the greatest error of my life. All I can ask for is that you forgive me in time and that you allow me to help you through your pregnancy. I will not allow you to leave my side, and I sure as hell won't leave yours. Now, I will agree not to go after your friends anymore, but you have to agree to follow the directions that I give you. I only give these directions for your well-being. I don't have any right to ask for your trust, but I ask that you try and trust me." He insisted, taking her hands in his and pressing them over his heart. His eyes were soft and his voice was soothing.

Kagome sighed and flopped back onto the pillows. What could she say? Here she was, a newly turned youkai and pregnant on top of it all, and she didn't have any idea what to do or how to act. Her youkai was whining and growling. It wanted her to listen to her mate, their mate. So, she decided to agree, but she would set up rules as well.

"I will try and get along with you. But, the first time I find that you have lied to me or attempt to humiliate me, I am out of here and I won't be coming back. The pup will be coming with me. And, you can't yell at me or call me names. I won't stand for it. Finally, you will not dictate to me who I can and cannot speak with. If I wish to speak to another male, I will do so. I am mated to you, and you need to trust me. After all, I am not the one who has done anything to give you reason to doubt." Kagome said, staring at him and silently challenging him to disagree.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. He didn't want other males speaking with his beautiful mate. He knew how his own friends, well at least Kouga, lusted after Kagome, and he didn't want some strange male who had no loyalties to him going after her. After all, with his friends, they knew what would happen to them and because of their loyalty to him, they would not cross the line, but another male who was not loyal would not have any qualms about trying to get into her panties. However, she would have an escort with her, so perhaps he could be lenient on that area, at least until it becomes a problem. As for the other parts of her 'rules' he could deal with them. He would make sure that his little family was never torn apart.

He smiled down upon his mate. He saw the puzzled expression upon her face as he nodded his head in agreement to her demands. He pulled her into his lap and rested his head on her shoulder. Suddenly, a voice cooed, "Awww, what a cute couple the two of you make."

Kagome and Sesshomaru looked at the door to find Sesshomaru's mother standing in the doorway. She stepped into the room and smiled at Kagome.

"Hello, there. We didn't get to be introduced properly. My name is Kama, and I am Sesshomaru's mother." She said, smiling at Kagome.

Kagome gave the woman before her a small smile. She could vaguely recall this woman at the restaurant and her attempts to calm her down. She watched as Kama came closer to the bed and sat down beside them. Kama reached out and ran her fingers through Kagome's hair.

"Such a pretty color. I love the fact that you have little specks of black within the silver. You are a true beauty." Kama said, smiling.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Mother wants to take you shopping tomorrow. If you feel well, we will go and get you some maternity clothing that will fit you better."

Kagome's eyes lit up. "I love to shop." She said, happily.

Kama smiled and replied, "So do I. That's why I take my Inu with me. He gets to carry all my finds. Tomorrow, Sesshomaru gets to follow in his father's footsteps."

The two women laughed. Sesshomaru could not help it; he gave off the tiniest smile. It was the first time in a long time he had heard Kagome laugh. He was going to make sure that she laughed more often.

* * *

Soon, it was time for dinner and Kagome felt well enough to join the rest of the family, her cousin, and Jakotsu for dinner. Inu Taisho made Kagome feel welcome and even joked with her. Kama had told her that Inu had been very worried about her and even picked out a room that would be the nursery. Kagome smiled when Kama promised that when she got closer to her due date, they would go and get all of the furniture and furnishings for the pup. Kagome could feel the beginnings of excitement stirring deep within her about being pregnant. She really wanted a girl. But, she knew that in order to have an heir, Sesshomaru would need a boy, and so that was what he was probably hoping for.

When dinner was over with, Sesshomaru led Kagome back upstairs. Kagome asked if she could take a shower, and Sesshomaru nodded. He led her into the bathroom, and pulled out two towels. He turned around and started the shower. He began to peel his clothing off of his body and stopped at his pants. He saw Kagome watching him with a curious look on her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked. He could smell the faint scent of arousal, and wanted to smirk.

"Umm, are you going to be taking a shower, too?" Kagome asked, her eyes glancing at the shower.

Sesshomaru growled softly. "Of course. I told you, I am going to be by your side as often as I can. So, take off that robe and I will finish taking off my clothing, and let's see if I can help you relax." He said, his golden eyes twinkling mischieveoulsy.

Kagome gulped. She had a feeling that she would not be getting out of the shower for a while.


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome looked around as Sesshomaru pulled off his pants and boxers. She tried not to look, but when he began to come closer to her, Kagome's sight automatically focused on him, and his vital area. She could feel her entire face blush and heard his chuckle.

True to his word, Sesshomaru concentrated on relaxing her. His fingers gently worked shampoo into her hair and he massaged her scalp for several minutes, enjoying the soft moans that slipped from her lips. His hands traveled down to her shoulders and he rubbed all of the tension out of them before moving further down to her lower back. Soon, Kagome was relaxed so much that she had to lean against the wall of the shower for support and could not even manage a glare when he chuckled at her.

Sesshomaru helped Kagome rinse off, making sure that all of the shampoo was out of her hair, and he then took her place in the stream of water. He quickly washed his hair and body, keeping an eye on the young youkai before him. When she made a move to get out, he had growled at her in warning. She was not to leave until he said, so she stood there, waiting for him to finish. When he was done, he got out and then grabbed a towel. He helped Kagome from the shower and wrapped her in the towel. He dried her off, and then went about drying himself off. When he was done, he opened the bathroom door and led Kagome back to the bed. She was still wrapped in the towel, and her exhaustion was more evident than ever. He took the towel from her and helped her into bed, covering her body with the sheets and blanket.

He turned off the lights, climbed into his side of the bed, and then pulled her close. He felt her tense up, and started to rub circles on her back, hoping to get her relaxed enough that she would fall asleep and leave him to his thoughts. He didn't really intend to sleep, only get her to sleep and then he would leave the bed. He had calls to make and needed to see how things were coming for Monday. While he waited, he thought back to her feeding before dinner. It seemed that it was becoming easier for her to take from him because when he removed his shirt, Kagome came to him without him having to ask. She latched onto his neck with no problems and suckled until she was filled. At dinner, she had put away a lot of food, and his father had commented that he could see that she was looking much better than the night before. He had to agree. With her no longer in pain, she could eat and sleep without any disruptions. And, it seemed that his pup was more active than before. Apparently, they were not the only ones happy that Kagome was eating again.

When her breathing evened out, Sesshomaru slipped from the bed, and went to his dresser. He pulled out a pair of boxers and slipped them on. Then he got a clean pair of jeans and a shirt and put those on before leaving the room. If she were asleep, it might be ok if he left her for a couple of hours and went to see his friends instead of calling. He needed to have some time to himself and a drive would do him good.

He went downstairs and saw his father and mother watching some television in the family room. When he entered, he saw that they were not alone. Bankotsu and Jakotsu were with them and they were enjoying a comedy program.

Sesshomaru cleared his voice to get their attention. "Kagome is asleep, and I will be leaving for a few hours. I doubt that she will wake up, but if she does, will you help her until I return?" He asked his mother.

Kama nodded. "Sure. If Kagome does wake up and want to know where you are, what do you want me to say?" She asked, looking up at her eldest son.

"Tell her that I went to go see Kouga and Hiten. Have her call me if she awakens and I will talk to her myself. I don't want her to be worried." Sesshomaru replied. He made a mental note that if they did go shopping, he would need to get Kagome a cell phone of her own. She would always have a way to contact him and vice versa. Kami forbid that she were somewhere and went into labor without having anyway to call for help. He shook his head and looked down at his mother who was smiling up at him.

"You really do care for her, don't you?" She asked, her face lighting up in a smile.

Sesshomaru nodded. He looked over at Kagome's cousin who was watching him closely.

"My feelings for her goes way above and beyond care. Now, if you will excuse me. I want to be back before midnight. Have a good evening." Sesshomaru said, walking out of the family room. He heard them wish him the same, and he walked out the front door and to his car. He stopped and looked at it closely. He would have to think about trading his car in for a bigger one with four doors. He would hate to see the aggravation of trying to fit in a baby seat in a two-door car. Sure, he could do it, but would the struggle be worth it? He got in and started his car. After pulling out onto the street, he could feel his youkai whining to go back home and be with Kagome.

Sesshomaru pushed it back and kept driving. All the way to Kagura's, his youkai kept telling him that he was neglecting their mate and abandoning her once again. However, Sesshomaru was not stupid. Though he would love to spend every waking moment with Kagome, he knew that too much togetherness would probably have them wanting to kill each other before too long. So, he was going to encourage her to spend time with her friends while he did the same. Kagome would never have to worry about him being with another woman again. He was done with other females. Hers was the only body that he wanted and he would be the only male to sample the pleasures that her flesh held.

He pulled into Kagura's driveway and cut the engine off. He walked up the sidewalk and could hear his friends laughing and having a good time. He rang the doorbell and was greeted by a young, pale looking girl. He could only guess that she was Kanna, Kagura's little sister.

"Good evening, Sesshomaru. Kagura and the others are in the living room." Kanna whispered.

Sesshomaru nodded at the girl and walked past her. When he appeared at the entrance to the living room, everyone glanced at him and smiled.

"Sess, you have got to check these out. For a creep, Naraku sure is talented. Look at the flyers he did for us." Kouga said, standing up and handing him a flyer.

Sesshomaru smirked. The flyer had the picture of Yura making a kissy-face at the camera and had a condom attached to it. Above the picture were the words, "The cock's Best Friend." And underneath the picture were the words, "Protect Yourself With The Right Equipment, Boys."

It was good. He saw a pile of similar flyers in a corner, all having a condom attached to each one, and ready for circulation.

"It's good. Are we almost ready to proceed?" Sesshomaru asked, looking down at Kagura.

She smiled up at him and nodded. "Yep. Koharu has taken the liberty of getting some of her friends to pass out the flyers for us, so all we need to do is stand back and watch the show." Kagura smirked.

Sesshomaru nodded. Inu Yasha spoke up. "I called Sango, and she has agreed. She said to have Kagome meet her at the café and she would take over from there. She didn't want to know the specifics, but said that if it knocked Yura off of her high horse, she would do whatever we needed her to do."

"Good. Now that Kagome is taken care of all we have to do is wait." Sesshomaru said, sitting down next to Hiten.

"But, you didn't let us get to the best part. After Yura sees that she is no longer one of us, Kagura is going to yell down to Yura that she liked Kagome's suggestion about Yura having a condom dispenser, and that we all decided to help her stock up. That is when we let the rubber fly, if you know what I mean." Kikyo said, snickering.

Sesshomaru smirked. He nodded his approval. Soon, he and his friends were involved in other ideas for Yura's demise. They would not stop until she totally broke. This was going to be sweeter than anything they had ever done before.

* * *

Kagome awoke to find herself all alone in bed. She climbed out of it and went into the bathroom to get her robe. For some reason, she was so hungry. She put her robe on and left the room. She was going to look for the kitchen. She didn't hear any sounds and crept down the stairs as quietly as she could. It took her a few minutes, but she finally wound up in a huge, fully equipped kitchen.

She went to the refrigerator and opened it up. She felt like a thief in the night, but her tummy was growling at her, and Sesshomaru was gone, so she had to fend for herself. She found cold cuts and sandwich fixings, then took them over to a counter. She grabbed the carton of milk and added that to her finds. Then, it was time to look for a plate, cup, and most importantly, bread.

She grunted in frustration when she could not find the bread. Finally, a gentle voice said, "We keep the bread in the pantry."

Kagome spun around and came face-to-face with Inu Taisho. His kind eyes were dancing as he looked down at his new daughter.

Kagome blushed and said, "I'm sorry. I woke up hungry and since Sesshomaru wasn't in the room, I decided to get something to eat."

Inu Taisho smiled. "Well, it makes sense that you are hungry again. After all, youkai pregnancies put more strain on a female's body, and since you have not been eating up until recently, you are making up for lost time. Now, go sit down at the table and I will fix you a sandwich." He ordered, pointing at the table.

Kagome smiled and sat down. As he fixed her snack, they made small talk. Finally, Inu Taisho set a plate down in front of her, filled with a sandwich and some chips. A glass of milk completed the meal. She smiled up at him and told him thank you before diving into her meal.

Inu Taisho sat down in front of Kagome, and appeared to be in thought. Finally, he said, "Tell me what happened between you and your family. I know that you were kicked out of your home, but I want to know why."

Kagome stopped eating and put the sandwich down. She looked away and replied, "It's because I got pregnant by a demon. My grandfather is a monk, well, not a very good one, but still a monk. He guards the shrine where my family lives and has taught myself and my brother that mating with demons is unacceptable. When he was told that I had mated with Sesshomaru and that I might be pregnant, he hit the roof, and called over to Bankotsu. He told my cousin to "bring the whore over and get her belongings. She no longer has a home here and can consider herself disowned." Kagome looked down, and felt the tears beginning to come.

Inu Taisho watched Kagome very carefully. He could feel the sadness washing over her. He knew that many monks and mikos around didn't care for youaki, but since humans and youaki had to live together in the world, it became sort of an unspoken agreement not to mix the two breeds. However, there were certain exceptions, and Kagome was an exception. He cleared his throat and took her hand. He waited until she looked up at him before asking, "Kagome, how do you feel about being a youkai?"

Kagome thought for a moment before answering. "Well, I was brought up fearing youkai, but during my school years, I met many youkai and all of them had been kind and compassionate. So, as time went on, my views changed. I actually like being this way. My hearing and eyesight is great, and I love my tail. I can swat it at Bankotsu when I think he deserves it. Of course, he always grabs it and gives it a gentle yank, but never enough to hurt me."

Inu Taisho laughed. "Well, your tail will probably get a bit longer as you age. But, as for your grandfather, I am sorry for everything you went through. I am shocked that one would throw out any child of theirs who was pregnant. youkai are very protective of their young. Sure, our pups make us angry at times, but we would never throw them out or disown them. What your grandfather did was hideous and it shows a lack of class. Well, you are now a part of this family, Kagome. We won't abandon you ever. From the way Sesshomaru has been acting, I doubt that you will ever have to worry about his intentions toward you. It is very clear that he loves you very much." He said, reaching over and patting Kagome's hand.

Kagome gave him a small smile. She finished off her snack and then stood up and walked her plate and glass over to the sink. She heard Inu Taisho say, "Just leave them in there. Cook will have to do dishes tomorrow anyways."

Kagome nodded and then did as he said. She turned back to him and said, "Well, it's late and I have taken up too much of your time. I will go back to bed."

Inu Taisho came over to her and stood before her. He hooked his claw under her chin and made her look up at him. "Kagome, you do not take up my time. I am now your father, and expect that you call me such. If you need to talk or advice, you come to me. Don't ever think that you are bothering me. After all, I am also the father on Inu Yasha, and if anyone bothers me, it would be him. You should hear some of the nonsense that comes from that boy's mouth." He laughed. He pulled Kagome into a warm hug. Resting his head on hers, he smiled when he felt a tiny kick at his abdomen. He pulled back slightly and saw that she had a small smile on her face.

"I guess the pup wanted some attention, too." Kagome said, rubbing her belly.

Inu Taisho watched as her hand made slow, circular motions. He reached out, and asked, "May I?"

Kagome nodded, and took his hand. She placed in on her belly, and almost instantly, he felt his grandpup kick. His face broke out into a wide smile as the pup continued to kick and strain. It was clear that the demon blood was thick and the pup would be as strong, if not stronger than Sesshomaru. Inu Taisho allowed his hand to linger for a moment longer, then pulled away. He told Kagome that he would escort her back to bed and held his arm out to her. Soon, Kagome found herself back in bed and covered up. Her new father had walked her to the bedroom door and then informed her that he would see her in the morning. He then walked down the hallway and rounded a corner. Kagome now lay in bed and was not tired at all. She looked around and grabbed the remote control. She turned on the television and began to flip through the channels. She could not help it, she wondered when Sesshomaru would come back.

* * *

Sesshomaru had been having a really good time. Hiten and Kagura had gotten into another fight, Kagura revealing that Hiten shaves his legs, and Hiten revealing that Kagura snorts like a pig when she sleeps. Soon, the arguing couple disappeared upstairs. When they came down, they were cuddling and smiling at each other. It seemed that for them, sex was a way of saying, "I'm sorry."

Kouga and Ayame had started kissing and soon were touching and stroking each other. Finally, Inu Yasha had told them to get a room, and Kouga had smirked that Inu Yasha should take his own advice. Inu Yasha kind of forgot that he and Kikyo had been involved in their own pleasures, but had been interrupted when Ayame began to moan.

Sesshomaru watched the couples and then rolled his eyes. Every now and then, one of the females would mention that she wanted to know where their relationship was going. The male would pale and stutter before hopping up and making an excuse to leave the room.

Sesshomaru looked down at his watch. When he saw that it was after midnight, he stood up and told his friends that he was leaving. He doubted that anyone heard him, due to the fact that they had all resumed more pleasurable activities. He began to wonder if they would be a few condoms short come Monday.

He walked out to his car and stopped. Leaning up against it was Naraku. Sesshomaru squared his shoulders and walked over, giving the hanyou an evil glare.

"If you wish to stay healthy, never touch my car again." Sesshomaru said, using his coldest voice.

Naraku grinned. "Don't worry, I didn't harm your precious car. However, I wish to speak with you about Yura. It seems that she really hates that Kagome chick. Says that she has something planned that will cause the new demoness to loose her unborn pup. Now, I have heard part of her plan, and I must say, it is not thought out well at all."

Sesshomaru turned to look the hanyou in the eye. "I will advise you to stay away from Yura. She is about to have her world come crashing down upon her, and if you don't want to suffer her fate, you will keep your distance. This is the only time I will warn you." Sesshomaru said, quietly.

Naraku huffed. "Don't worry about me. You need to worry about your mate. From what Kagura says, she is very beautiful. Many males would love to possess such a creature, and the fact that she is a miko as well only sweetens the pot. Keep an eye on your woman, Sesshomaru. You never know when someone will come in and steal her away from you." He advised, raising his eyebrow.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Let me guess. You think that you are youkai enough to try. Well, I intend on keeping my mate and pup. Anyone who tries to interfere with us will not be a very happy person after I am done with them. Just because you are Kagura's brother doesn't mean that I won't harm you."

Naraku took a step back. He had heard about Sesshomaru's temper. He took in a deep breath. "Whatever. May the best demon win." He said, turning around and walking back to the house.

He was stopped when Sesshomaru said, "The best youkai has already won and has a pupped female to prove it. Come near her and I will make your life unbearable." He opened his car door and climbed in. He started the car and pulled out the driveway. When he was gone, Naraku smiled and said, "Just because she is pupped, doesn't mean that she will stay with you. That bitch is mine, Sesshomaru." He walked into the house and went to his room. He needed to think, and so, he sat beside his window and began to spin his web. When Sesshomaru got home, he went to his and Kagome's room to find Kagome asleep, and the television turned to a movie. Sesshomaru felt a bit of guilt that she had woken up and he was not there with her. He turned off the television and pulled off his clothing. After climbing into the bed with her, he pulled her against him and sighed. He allowed her scent to fill his nose and carry him off to sleep. He would need all of his energy. They were going to hit the mall and he would find out why his father looked so tired after returning from a shopping trip with his mother.

* * *

They were woken up by Kama, and she was smiling. "Get up, both of you. It is time to get ready to go spend dad's money." She sang out, humming a small tune as she made her way out of the room.

Kagome smiled and sat up, but was pulled back down by Sesshomaru. "How did you sleep, Kagome?" He asked, his eyes still closed.

"Fine. And you?" She asked. She was curious as to where he went, but didn't want to pry, so she kept quiet.

"I slept alright. I should not have stayed out so late, but everyone was at Kagura's and we lost track of time." He said, opening one eye to look at her.

Kagome nodded, and then slipped from his grasp. She walked into the bathroom and splashed some water on her face. She grabbed a towel and wound it around herself, taking note that her pregnancy was more noticeable than ever. She went back into the room and found Sesshomaru sitting at the edge of the bed. He had put on his boxers and was now staring at the floor. Kagome noticed that he appeared to be deep in thought, so she walked over to him and cautiously asked, "Are you ok?"

Sesshomaru snapped out of his daze. He had been thinking about what Naraku had said and it bothered him. He would have to watch Kagome very closely to ensure that no one tried to harm her. After all, Yura could pose a threat to Kagome if she got mad enough, but he would take care of that threat on Monday. He looked up and saw that Kagome was looking down at him with a curious look on her face. He smiled up at her, causing her to step back in surprise. "I am fine, Kagome. I was just thinking about the pup, that's all."

Kagome smiled. She was constantly thinking about the pup and it was nice to hear that her pup's father was thinking about it as well. She turned to the boxes that held her things. She found the box that held her clothing and decided on a pair of pants with a long shirt. She turned around to find Sesshomaru standing right behind her. Kagome jumped back in surprise and exclaimed, "Ahhh, shit! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Sesshomaru glanced down at Kagome, who was holding her hand to her heart. He smirked and reached over to grab her hand. He pulled Kagome close to him and held her against his chest. Kagome could not understand why he was so caring all of a sudden. Normally, he was intimidating and smirked at everything, as though he thought that he was better than everyone else, but now, he seemed to always want to touch her. And to be honest, it was starting to freak her out. With the old Sesshomaru, she knew what to expect, and could normally deal with it, but with this Sesshomaru, he seemed kinder and sweeter, but Kagome could not help but feel as though he were up to something. She pulled back from him and looked at his face. She noticed that his normally cold golden eyes were warm and soft. She gave him a nervous smile.

"If we are going to go, we need to get dressed." Kagome said, stepping away from Sesshomaru and slipping her shirt on.

She heard him sigh and then watched him go to his closet. He soon emerged in a pair of jeans and a black button down shirt. Her mouth nearly dropped open. He looked good in black. She looked down at what she was wearing and felt plain next to him.

Sesshomaru saw that Kagome liked how he looked, and he smiled at her. It was funny. In the past couple of days, he had smiled more than he had smiled in the previous year. But, he liked smiling at her. It seemed to catch her off guard, and he wanted everything he did for her to come as a shock. He didn't want to be one of those mates who got into a normal routine and stopped showing their mates how they felt. He wanted to be the kind of mate that Kagome could lean on and know that he would take care of her and their pup. Basically, he wanted to treat Kagome the same way his father treated his mother.

He stepped away from her and went into the bathroom. After brushing his teeth, he ran a brush through his long hair, flipped it behind him, and then announced that he was ready.

Kagome sat on the bed, and heaved a large sigh. "I am supposed to be the one who takes longer to get ready."

"Well, when you look the way I do, expect some delays." He smirked, before leaning over and kissing her forehead. He reached out and held his hand out to her. Together they left the bedroom and walked downstairs.

Kagome was surprised to see not only Lord and Lady Taisho, but also her cousin and Jakotsu, Inu Yasha and Kikyo, Hiten and Kagura, and finally, Kouga and Ayame. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, silently asking his friends what they were doing here.

Inu Yasha grinned. "Well, this will be your first time in the mall as a newly mated youkai, Sess. We wanted to see how you handled it, especially with how females seem to hover around you out in public."

Sesshomaru glared at his brother. "If they know what is good for them, they will keep their distance."

Everyone, with the exception of Kagome and Bankotsu, laughed. Kagome was nervous about going shopping with her new mother-in-law, and Bankotsu was not happy about the situation at all. Sure, Sesshomaru seemed to be doting on Kagome, but how long will it be before the infamous playboy discovers that having a mate and pup is not a bunch of fun and games? However, he would stand back and be the shoulder that Kagome could cry on when things went south. After all, she was his little cousin, and he was her protector.

Soon, four cars took off in the direction of the mall. None of the occupants noticed that another car had pulled in behind them and was now following them. It seemed that someone else was interested in joining the festivities as well.


	12. Chapter 12

Going to the mall with Sesshomaru was a totally new experience for Kagome. After they parked, Sesshomaru told Kagome not to open her door. He got out and came around, opened the door for her, and helped her out. He reached down and grasped her hand in his and led her over to where his parents were standing. He watched as his mother gave his father a smile. Apparently, she was thrilled at how Sesshomaru showered Kagome with his affections. When their friends joined them, they began to walk towards the entrance. Females stared at Sesshomaru and allowed their jaws to hang open. He ignored their stares and instead divided his attention between where he was walking and Kagome. She was also getting quite a few stares. However, it was not from females. Several males had looked her way and were looking her up and down in a manner that Sesshomaru found to be quite irritating. He bit back several growls as he felt Kagome gently squeeze his hand, giving him a silent reminder that it was he who was holding on to her, and no one else. It had calmed him, but only momentarily.

At the first store that his mother saw, she pulled Kagome away from Sesshomaru and into the small boutique, intent on finding some dresses for her new daughter. The females joined them, leaving their men to wait for them to finish prowling through garments and head to another store. Sesshomaru sat beside his father, who was holding onto his mother's purse. Sesshomaru wanted to chuckle at his father, but the elder Taisho looked at his son and said, "Just wait. One day, you will be holding Kagome's purse just as I hold your mother's." Hiten and Kouga snickered, but quickly stopped when Sesshomaru shot them a glare. Inu Yasha was staring over at a video game store. He walked toward the shop and then disappeared inside. Sesshomaru shook his head. Kikyo didn't need to have pups. She already had one in Inu Yasha.

Inside the store, Kama had Kagome measured and then fitted with several dresses. Finally, Kama and Kagome found three that they liked very much. Kama went to the counter and placed the dresses in front of the sales girl. She told Kagome to wait with the dresses while she went and got her Inu. Soon, Inu Taisho came into the store and pulled out his credit card. Sesshomaru was right behind him and nodded his satisfaction when he saw the dresses. Each dress would highlight Kagome's beauty. When Kagome's new purchases were in a bag, Sesshomaru took the bag and grabbed Kagome's hand. They walked out and joined the others. Soon, it was decided that Kagome and Kama would go off and shop by themselves. Inu Taisho gave his mate his credit card and smiled down at Kagome. He was well aware of the damage his mate could do with his money, but his new daughter was well worth it.

Finally, both women set out, looking for clothing to fit Kagome's growing belly. They came to a motherhood store, and looked at each other. Kama smiled and gently pushed Kagome inside. They found several outfits for Kagome and since the clothing that she wore was a bit tight, Kama insisted that Kagome change into one of her new outfits. Kagome chose a black and silver stripped top with black pants. She loved how the top felt against her skin. Kama was thrilled that Kagome was finally perking up about her pregnancy. The image of how she looked in the restaurant still haunted her mind, and she thanked Kami that Kagome allowed them to help her. She was still plenty upset with her son, but it was between him and Kagome, and from the looks of things, Kagome and her youkai would allow them to work things out.

After they had finished at the motherhood shop, Kama insisted that Kagome get new shoes. After all, what is a new outfit without new footwear to go along with it? So, Kagome received some flats and sandals. She had found a pair of black sandals that she fell in love with and immediately put them on to complete her outfit. Kama had never been so happy in her life. She had found herself a shopping buddy. It seemed that Kagome was into shopping almost as she was. When they were finished at the shoe store, Kagome asked to sit down and take a break. Kama nodded. She looked at Kagome and noticed that she looked tired, but happy. So, she decided to make some conversation.

"So, Kagome. How do you like our little family, so far?" Kama asked.

Kagome smiled and looked down. "It's a lot different from my family, but just as loving. I have never felt so welcome in my life. But, I must say that I am shocked at how Sesshomaru is being. I have known him for some time and all I have ever seen him do is be mean and vindictive. Now, he has totally upset my impression of him with his sweet and caring attitude."

Kama nodded. "Well, like father, like son. Inu used to be the exact same way. Before we mated, he got into fights and treated everyone like dirt, including me. But, when we mated and I got pregnant, he became very loving. That is how inu youkai are. By nature, they love their mates with all of their hearts and will kill over them. That is something I wanted to warn you about. Inu youkai males are very jealous, and Sesshomaru's youkai seems to have fallen deeply in love with you. It is bound to become violent with any male who attempts to come near you or who shows interest in you. I would say to avoid other males, but that can't be helped. So, the advice I will give you is to pamper his youkai. When he gets upset, don't become emotional against his youkai, but rather tell his youkai that he is the one you want. Don't let it doubt for an instant that your affections for it are failing. See, after I had Sesshomaru, I became distant and problems between Inu and I arose. Because of those problems, he left and met Inu Yasha's mother and got her pregnant. Well, Inu still loved me, and we worked it out, but it was then found out that Inu Yasha's mother had become very ill, and we took in the pup. We found out a few days later that she had passed on. I took Inu Yasha as my own because he should have been mine in the first place, and because I did not recognize Inu's youkai needing my reassurance, he sought it elsewhere. Now, I know that Sesshomaru won't go anywhere else, but what happened with me is a result of an inu youkai's temper."

Kagome sat in wonder. She had never known that inu youkai's were such attachment freaks. She nodded and then stood up. She was ready to go again. Kama laughed and they gathered their bags up and began to walk again.

After another hour of shopping, Kama and Kagome finally met up with everyone else. Kama proudly handed Inu the bags and patted his shoulder. She looked at everyone else.

"Well, I don't know about all of you, but I am hungry and I am sure that Kagome is as well. So, let's go and grab some lunch at the food court." Kama said, cheerfully.

Everyone nodded and followed the happy female. Inu Yasha was about to walk away when his father hit him on the head with a bag.

"Well, don't just stand there, grab some of these bags and help me." He growled at his youngest.

"But, why isn't Sesshomaru helping? After all, Kagome is his bitch." Inu Yasha whined.

"Inu Yasha, you are about to be an uncle, so stop your pissing and moaning. Grab a bag or else." Inu Taisho threatened. Inu Yasha paled and grabbed some of the bags. Together, they walked to the food court and towards the tables that their group had picked out. Kagome looked around, but could not decide what she wanted. Sesshomaru noticed that she was having a hard time deciding and reached into his pocket for his wallet. He pulled out some money and handed it to Kagome.

"Go look around and get whatever you want." He said, giving her a slight push. Kagome nodded, and watched as Hiten and Kouga took their girlfriends' orders before going off to get their food.

Kagome finally decided on pizza. She stood in line and finally reached the counter. She reached up to grab a tray, but watched as a hand enclosed on hers. She yanked her hand down and whirled around to face the owner of the hand. The young man was tall, but not as tall as Sesshomaru. His long dark hair fell down his shoulders and towards the middle of his back. His red eyes were not as dark as Hiten's but they still glittered. His mouth was turned up into a smile.

"Hello, there." He said, looking her up and down.

Kagome blushed and said, "Hi." She turned and grabbed the tray. Then, she gave the man behind the counter her order. As she waited, the young man attempted to speak with her again.

"So, I see that you know my sister, Kagura." He said, looking over at the tables where her group sat.

Kagome's face held pure shock. "Kagura's your sister? I didn't know she had a brother. I didn't know that she had a heart, but apparently she does because Hiten's got it." She said, smiling a bit.

Naraku smiled. "Yes, she is quite a bitch, isn't she? Listen, Kagome. I know Yura, and I want to warn you against her. Stay far away from her, ok. She is going to attempt to harm you and your pup. I tried to warn Sesshomaru last night, but he didn't want to hear it. He is so involved in trying to hurt her reputation; he doesn't realize that she poses a real threat to you. I will keep you informed as to what her plans are, but in the mean time, stay away from her. She still believes herself to be in love with Sesshomaru, despite the fact that he is with you. She even called him yesterday and he agreed to meet her. I guess he wants to tell her to shove off, but who knows. Do you understand what I am telling you?" Naraku asked, his eyes studying Kagome's face. He smiled when she slowly nodded. The man behind the counter handed Kagome her plate and drink. When he told her the price, Kagome reached for the money Sesshomaru handed her, but Naraku beat her to it. He paid the man, and smiled down at Kagome. He didn't notice that Sesshomaru, Hiten, and Kouga were fast approaching.

Sesshomaru had come back to the table with his tray, but did not see Kagome. Jakotsu joked that Kagome never could make up her mind when it came to food. So, he began to scan the crowd for her. However, it was Kagura who spotted her.

"I see her, and my brother is with her. What the hell is Naraku doing here? I didn't think he even knew what a mall was." Kagura muttered, her eyes narrowing.

Sesshomaru's eyes began to turn red. Kama stared in horror at her son, and Inu Taisho stood up. He reached out and tried to grab his son's arm, but Sesshomaru had moved out of reach. Hiten and Kouga jumped up to follow their friend.

They could see Naraku pulling out money and handing it to the man at the counter and then smile down on Kagome, who looked very uncomfortable. Sesshomaru growled in anger and finally came up to where Kagome and Naraku stood. Instead of fearing him, Naraku gave Sesshomaru a smirk.

"Sesshomaru, it is good to see you again. I find it hard to understand why you would allow your pregnant mate to wander around unescorted, but if you don't cherish your mate like you do your car, it is of no concern of mine. However, if she were my mate, I would not leave her side for anything." Naraku said, staring at Sesshomaru with a smirk spreading across his face.

Sesshomaru was beyond angry. How dare this half-breed speak to him in such ways? Sesshomaru was about to step forward, but was stopped by Kagome's hand on his arm. "Sesshomaru, don't. Let's go back to the table and eat, please." Kagome said, running her hand up and down his arm.

Sesshomaru looked down at his mate, but still wanted to yank out Naraku's vocal cords, however, his mate's voice soothed him and he felt the red recede, his youkai purring at her touch. Sesshomaru placed his arm around Kagome's waist.

"What are you doing here, Naraku? Don't you have grades to fix for Yura?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice cold.

Naraku chuckled. "Since you didn't seem to take my warning seriously last night, I decided to enlighten Kagome to the threat that Yura poses. Don't worry, Sesshomaru. I will be keeping an eye on Kagome since you can't seem to stay away from Yura. After all, we both know how often you had her in your bed. I am sure that she is a hard addiction to break. But, I can't understand why you would agree to meet with Yura tomorrow when you have a creature as enchanting as Kagome at your side. Surely, she is enough for you, or does the great Sesshomaru need two women to satisfy his needs?"

Sesshomaru snarled at Naraku and tightened his hold on Kagome. His eyes, which had turned back to their golden color, flared bright red. This hanyou was trying to upset Kagome's fragile trust in him. This was not acceptable.

Kouga noticed that Sesshomaru's claws had elongated and flexed. If he didn't act fast, there would be one dead hanyou at their feet. So, he stepped forward and said, "Kagome, get Sesshomaru to take you back to the table. Don't listen to Naraku. Just make him walk away, ok?"

Kagome nodded, and handed her tray to Hiten, who had moved behind Kouga. She looked up at Sesshomaru and began to whisper to him, or rather, his youkai. So this is what her new mother had meant.

"Sesshomaru. Your pup and I are hungry. Will you please take us back over to the table? Sesshomaru, it's time to go and eat, ok?" She whispered to him, forcing him to direct his attention to her soft voice and away from Naraku. When his eyes flickered towards her, she smiled brightly at him, and took his hand. "Come on. Let's go sit down."

Sesshomaru, or rather his youkai, barred his fangs at Naraku and then turned. He allowed Kagome to take her tray from Hiten before walking her back to the table where everyone was sitting. His eyes were feral looking as he kept them trained on Naraku and Kouga. All he knew was that the hanyou was trying to take his mate from him and that the only way he would be satisfied is having Naraku's blood dripping from his claws. However, his thoughts of blood and gore were interrupted when Kagome placed her hand on his and smiled up at him. She handed him his fork and said, "Go on, and eat. And, quit staring over there. Let Kouga and Hiten deal with him."

Sesshomaru grunted, but did as he was told. Little by little, he calmed down. Naraku's words still echoed in his mind, but it seemed that Kagome had not paid a bit of attention to his words. However, he would have to speak with her once they were back in the car. He wanted no room for doubts.

He looked up and saw Kouga and Hiten speaking with Naraku and then Kouga grabbed the hanyou by his shirt. It seemed that the wolf was about to dispose of the garbage for him.

* * *

Kouga was furious. He had listened to every single word that Naraku had said to Sesshomaru and realized that he was trying to provoke Sesshomaru's youkai out. And what better way to get him angry than to question his loyalty to Kagome? When Sesshomaru began to flex his claws, Kouga knew that it was time to step in. He told Kagome to get Sesshomaru back to the table, and was happy that she followed his directions. Her soft voice seemed to calm the raging youkai, and he allowed her to take his hand and they left.

Kouga turned towards Naraku. The hanyou's face shone with glee as he watched Kagome and Sesshomaru walk away. Kouga then realized that perhaps Naraku had an interest in the demoness as well.

"So, Naraku. That was a pretty low thing to do. Why are you trying to piss Sesshomaru off?" Kouga asked, eyeing the hanyou cautiously.

"Sesshomaru has something that belongs to me. She should not be his mate. She belongs to me, and that pup should be mine. I have wanted Kagome from the moment I saw her, and I will be damned if that mongrel takes her away from me." Naraku said, narrowing his eyes at Kouga.

Hiten stepped forward. "But did you or did you not screw Yura? Isn't she your new toy?"

Naraku snorted. "Yura is nothing. She is only to be used and discarded. Kagome is a treasure, and she should be in my bed, not his."

"Kagome is Sesshomaru's mate, Naraku. You are playing with fire and need to back off. Sesshomaru nearly killed you today, and next time, Kagome might not be around to sooth his youkai." Hiten warned, his eyes narrowing as he looked at his girlfriend's brother.

Naraku rolled his eyes. "I will not hide behind Kagome. If anything, she should be the one being protected, not doing the protecting. Just because Sesshomaru needs her to defend him, does not mean that I need the same thing. Soon, Kagome will realize who the better man for her is, and she will come to me with open arms and will take her place at my side. After all, that is where she belongs." He said, smiling.

Kouga had heard enough. He reached out and grabbed onto Naraku's shirt. Hiten grabbed Kouga's arms and said, "Not here. We will deal with him later, Kouga. Let him go."

Much to his displeasure, Kouga released Naraku. He watched as the hanyou straightened his shirt and then smirked at them.

"Please tell Kagome I said that I will talk to her later. I won't tell Yura what you have planned for her. I will be watching the show, and I hope that it is as entertaining as what you did to those two humans, Sango and Miroku." He said. He then turned and walked into the crowd, leaving Kouga and Hiten to stare at his back.

Kouga looked at Hiten. "I really wanted to kick his ass. Why did you stop me?" He whined.

Hiten punched his friend playfully on his arm. "Because you idiot. I don't have the cash to come and bail you out of jail. Now, let's go back and eat our lunch. I'll have a talk with Kagura and see what she says."

Kouga nodded and then followed his friend back to the table. When they got back, they had several pairs of eyes looking at them. Kouga shrugged.

"It was nothing. He was just warning us about Yura, that's all." Kouga said, sitting down beside Ayame and picking up his fork.

Kama and Inu looked over at Sesshomaru. They were stunned that his eyes were still red, and that Kagome was softly whispering to him. He looked as though he were in deep thought and seemed to be very calm. Soon, the red began to disappear and pure gold flashed into sight. Kama sighed with relief. She was afraid that the youkai was too angry to listen to anyone, Kagome included, but apparently she was wrong and Sesshomaru was back in control. She watched as he looked at Kagome and gave her a small smile. He reached over and patted her hand before finishing his lunch. Another crisis adverted.

After lunch, Sesshomaru informed his family and friends that he and Kagome were going to go home. They both were worn out and needed some peace and quiet. Kama nodded and told Kagome that she would bring Kagome's purchases home. Inu groaned. That meant that he would have to carry all of the bags plus whatever his mate decided to buy. Kama looked over at him and patted his shoulder. "Go put those bags in the car and then come back. I want to go to Veronica's Secrets and then perhaps a few more clothing stores. I feel like celebrating today." She sang out, grabbing her purse and walking back towards the stores.

Inu Taisho bowed his head. He picked up the bags and made his way outside and to the car. He had a feeling that he would be making a few more trips to the car before Kama was done.

Sesshomaru said goodbye to his friends while Kagome gave Bankotsu and Jakotsu a hug. She promised to call them later on in the evening so that they could talk. If possible, she would have Sesshomaru take her over there to spend time with them. They agreed and walked away from her. They were going to go and see a movie before going home. Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's hand and led her outside and toward the car. When they got there, he unlocked the door and helped Kagome inside. When he went to his side, he saw a piece of paper stuck to his windshield. He picked it up and read it.

_Dear Sesshomaru,_

_I can't wait to see you tomorrow and hope that we can work things out. I love you and miss you._

_Love, _

_Yura._

Sesshomaru carefully folded up the note and stuck it in his back pocket. He opened the door and got in. He saw Kagome's questioning look and he said, "It seems that Yura decided to leave me a small note. I am keeping it until tomorrow."

Kagome nodded and then looked ahead. If he was as committed to her as he claimed, why keep a note from some other woman? She could feel his eyes upon her, but she really didn't want to talk anymore. Naraku had brought up some interesting questions. But, she was not ready to ask them, yet.

Sesshomaru could feel the torment in her mind. He looked over at her, and could tell that she was deep in though. He would have to thank Naraku personally for his interference. He made a decision to tell Kagome what he was planning. After all, he promised not to be dishonest with her, so she should know what he was up to. He reached over and laced his fingers with hers. He felt her give him a slight squeeze, and he smiled. He would set everything right as soon as they got home.

* * *

Inu Taisho was worn out. More than once, he saw toddlers in carriages, and he wished that he could go over and trade places with one of those lucky young ones. What he would not give to have someone push him around for a while and let his tired feet rest. His mate was now in Veronica's Secrets and he heard her squeal when she found something that caught her eye.

Finally, Kama stood at the entrance and waved him over. She giggled at his tired expression and silently told herself that she would have him take her home after they bought her newest finds. After she had the bags in her hands, she turned towards her mate and said, "Inu. I am ready to go home."

She took note when he perked up and smiled. "Thank goodness." He sighed. He saw the mock glare his mate was giving him and he leaned over to give her a kiss. Together, they walked towards their vehicle and got in. On the drive home, Kama reached in the Veronica's Secrets bag and pulled out a long nightgown.

"Look at what I bought Kagome. Isn't it beautiful?" She asked, fingering the material.

Inu Taisho allowed his eyes to roam to the garment before returning to the road. "It is lovely. I am sure that she will look like a vision in it." He said, pulling out of the mall parking lot and onto the road.

Kama sighed. If she had this much fun shopping for maternity clothing, then she could not wait until they went shopping for baby stuff.

Inu Taisho caught the dreamy look on his mate's face. He paled and knew that he had better rest up. The next shopping trip might very well kill him.

* * *

After they arrived home, Sesshomaru and Kagome went into their room. Sesshomaru closed the door and pointed towards the bed. Kagome went and sat down. She really didn't want to talk, but he seemed determined. So, when he pulled his computer chair to sit directly in front of her, Kagome knew that he was bound and determined to say what was on his mind.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the note. He unfolded it and handed it to Kagome. He watched as she skimmed it and then gave him a curious look. He cleared his throat.

"I do not want to ever cause doubt in your mind. I kept the note to show the others, nothing more. I have no intention of working things out with Yura and only agreed to meet her in order for what we have planned for her to work out. Now, would you like to know what we have planned, or would you rather not?" He asked, searching her face.

Kagome froze. Her mind whirled at all of the thoughts that ran through her head. She could only imagine what they had planned, but a part of her would rather not know. So, she replied, "Ummm, knowing your group, it is going to be pretty humiliating, so I would rather not know. After all, I will hear about it from everyone else."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Fine. You will go with Sango in the morning to the café. Do not leave unless I or someone from the group comes to get you. Understand?" He asked.

Kagome nodded, then yawned. A day of shopping wore her out. She heard Sesshomaru chuckle and then remove her sandals. She felt him lift her up and lay her down on her pillow. Her eyes closed and as she drifted, she felt his body move next to her, snuggling up to her warmth. She felt his lips on her cheek. "I love you, Kagome." Sesshomaru whispered, nipping at her delicate ear.

Kagome could not respond. She was already asleep, and Sesshomaru quickly followed.

* * *

Kagura got home and was in a rage. Hiten had told her what had happened between Naraku and Sesshomaru. Did her idiot brother have a death wish? And when did he start caring about Kagome? She stomped up the stairs and burst into his room, her jaw dropping when she realized that he was not alone.

Yura was standing in the middle of her brother's room wearing only a shirt. Her eyes widened when she saw Kagura, and nervously glanced over at Naraku.

"Go into my bathroom and wait for me. This won't take long, and we still have some unfinished business" He said, smirking.

Yura nodded, and then shot Kagura a smug look. She flipped her hair at the wind demoness and flounced into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Finally, the two siblings were alone, and Kagura let him have it.

"You are a complete and total ass, you know that? You nearly had your ass handed to you by Sesshomaru and had it not been for Kagome, I would be picking out a nice casket for you. Do you have any idea what kind of trouble you nearly got yourself into? What in the hell were you thinking, and why is that piece of garbage here?" Kagura shouted, and she shouted loud enough for the whore to hear as well.

Naraku was off his bed in a flash and had Kagura pinned up against the wall. His eyes glittered maliciously and he began to grin. "Who I have here is none of your business, bitch. As for Sesshomaru, he belongs with Yura, just as Kagome belongs with me. I was all set to go after her until I found out that the long haired pretty boy marked her when all he was supposed to do was screw her. He messed up, and now, I have to work twice as hard to get the mate I deserve. As for what happened in the mall, well, he would not have been able to hurt me. Remember, dear sister. We are made up of several different youkai and I can twist my body into something that not even Sesshomaru Taisho can handle. The only one who should not fear me is Kagome, and when I take her from that mutt, she will never think of him again. Now, get the hell out of my room. Yura and I have matters to settle." He said, flinging Kagura to the floor. He watched as she staggered to the door. Before she left, she turned.

"Don't underestimate Sesshomaru, Naraku. He is very strong and now you are on his shit list. Be prepared, big brother. When Sesshomaru decides to bite, he doesn't let up until his prey is destroyed." Kagura warned, walking out of the room and slamming the door behind her.

Naraku smirked at her parting comments, but then began to think. He would have to be clever in taking Kagome away from Sesshomaru, but it would take some careful planning on his part. Either way, she would be his. And if he had to use force to get her to come to him, so be it. However, there was a matter to be settled. He called out for Yura and when she came into the room, Naraku sat on the bed and smirked. He was going to enjoy putting Yura to work.


	13. Chapter 13

Kagome had never had such a good night's sleep. Sesshomaru had insisted that they have a quiet dinner with just the two of them in their room, and they actually spoke of many things. Kagome could not help but giggle at the things that caught Sesshomaru was interested in. It seemed that he was a tinkerer. Meaning that he liked to take things apart to see how they worked and then put them together again. He joked that when he was a pup, his father had bought them a VCR to watch movies on, and one day while Sesshomaru had been in the care of Jaken, Sesshomaru had taken the brand new VCR to his room, used some tools that he had taken from his father, and took the machine apart. When his father got home, he found both Sesshomaru and Jaken attempting to put the VCR back together again, but with no luck. Needless to say, Sesshomaru was not allowed near another machine for a very long time. Kagome had found herself hard pressed to stop laughing, but finally managed to get herself under control.

She told Sesshomaru about her father and how he passed away, and about her few years in America. She noticed that he had listened intently at what she had to say, and never once interrupted her. Finally, it had gotten late, and he announced that in order to get to the university early, they should go to bed. Kagome had agreed, and went in to take a shower, of course, Sesshomaru decided that he needed one as well and they had a repeat of the previous night's shower, but this time, when Kagome allowed him to kiss her and she had returned his affections. She had come to the decision that if he was going to try, then so would she. It was bes for their pup and it was clear to her that he did not care for Yura, so she had no reason to worry. By the time they got to bed, both were worn out and sleep came very easily to her. It seemed that she found the most peace when he held her.

But, now as they got ready for school, Kagome could feel her heart beginning to pound. She pulled on a bra and panty set, then reached for her clothing. Kama had brought her belongings home as promised and helped Kagome put her new clothes away. Kagome decided to wear a navy blue and white sweater with a pair of navy blue pants. Kagome could not get over how soft the sweater was. It seemed that every piece of clothing that Kama found for her was either very soft, or very silky. Kagome smiled at her reflection as she braided her hair. She loved the way her eyes sparkled. It was as if she had been given a new lease of life, and she intended to begin enjoying herself. She finished with her hair and slid on a pair of navy blue flats to finish her outfit. Kama had bought Kagome several new purses to match her outfit. Kama had said, "A woman's purse is a compliment to her outfit. As the next lady of the western lands, it is your duty to look your best at all times. Besides, it is so much fun to hear your mate ask you why it is that you need so many damn purses?" Kagome laughed as they listened to Inu Taisho grumble about too many purses and too many shoes.

Now, Kagome felt ready. She reached down for her new backpack and made sure that her books for Professor Kaede's class were in it. She had made the decision that she would continue all of her other classes online, but go to Professor Kaede's class. She really missed her lectures. However, Sesshomaru stopped her from lifting the backpack and gently turned her away from him. She felt him move closer and then saw a strand of pearls appear before her eyes before being placed around her neck. When he had secured the clasp, he turned Kagome around to face him and said, "I got these for you yesterday. I thought that you might like them."

Kagome reached up and fingered the delicate pearls. She grinned and then went to the mirror. The pearls completed her outfit without making her look too showy-offy. Without thinking, Kagome turned around and threw her arms around Sesshomaru's neck, giving him a hug. With her face pressed against his neck, she said, "I love them. Thank you so much."

Sesshomaru had been shocked when she hugged him because this was the first time she had initiated contact, but he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight against him. "You are very welcome. You deserve the finest life has to offer, Kagome. I will make sure that you receive what you are entitled too."

He lowered his head and kissed her, taking care not to rush her, but silently telling her how much she meant to him. He smiled into the kiss when he felt Kagome return it. His youkai howled in pleasure. However, his youkai continued to fight him, but, instead of fighting him over his treatment of Kagome, now it fought him over which one of them got to hold her, caress her, kiss her, or any thing else that had to do with their mate. And it seemed to always want to touch her belly. That would be the first thing it would tell him to touch. Sesshomaru loved the way their pup would react when he touched Kagome's belly. He could not wait until the pup was born. He could see himself holding the pup, and his father made mentioned that he should get all of the rest he could while there was still time. Sesshomaru knew that when the pup arrived, life, as he knew it would be forever changed, and to be honest, he really didn't mind.

When they were both ready, Sesshomaru grabbed up Kagome's backpack and led her out of the room. After they had said goodbye to his mother and father, Sesshomaru got Kagome into the car and then slid into the driver's seat. He started the engine and pulled out of the driveway. Inu Yasha had left very early to help set up their little plan, and had left him a note to thank Sango for her help.

While he drove, Sesshomaru's attention was drawn to Kagome when he heard her stomach grumble. He reached over and placed his hand on her stomach.

"Hungry, are we?" He asked, a small smile gracing his lips.

Kagome pouted. "Well, yes. You try being pregnant and let's see how often your stomach decides that it wants to eat."

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Well, you will feed the beast soon enough. I do believe that with the blood that you took from me this morning, it should last throughout lunch, or at least until we get home and then I will give you another feeding, ok?"

Kagome nodded. At first, taking his blood had both scared and sickened her. But now, she had started to crave it, and the pup always calmed during these feedings. Sesshomaru took these feedings as a change to hold her and to whisper loving words to her. It made Kagome's youkai purr to hear such affections coming from their mate. Kagome often smiled at how eager her youkai was to get at Sesshomaru. Ever since that failed attempt to mate, her youkai has been begging for her to allow it out so that it could continue where they had left off, but Kagome held it back. She was not ready yet for a sexual encounter with Sesshomaru, but soon. Right now, she just wanted to get used to all that was happening to her. Her youkai finally settled down after Kagome had told it that it would not be long until it got what it desired.

Sesshomaru continued to rub her belly and didn't stop until he had parked his car in front of the library. He put the car into park and got out, leaving the engine running. He walked to Kagome's side and opened her door and helped his mate out. He heard Sango call Kagome's name and together, he and Kagome turned in her direction.

Sango came running up to the couple, out of breath and red faced. She grinned at her friend. "So, are you ready to go to the café, or what?" She asked, her eyes darting from Kagome to Sesshomaru.

Kagome's belly chose that minute to grumble again, and Kagome smiled sheepishly. "Do I really need to reply or did you get the hint from my stomach?" She said, looking down in embarrassment.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Sango, thank you for taking Kagome to the café for me. I will be over there after a while. Here is some money so that you and Kagome can get some breakfast." He said, handing Sango some cash.

Sango nodded and accepted the money. "Well, let's get going. You have a pup that needs to be fed, and I am starving." She ordered, reaching over and grabbing Kagome's backpack from Sesshomaru.

Kagome nodded, and looked over at her mate. "I will see you later." She said. When he nodded, Kagome gave him a smile and turned to walk away, but his hand caught her arm. When she turned, he leaned over and kissed her lips. "Have a good breakfast, love. I will see you soon." He said, giving her one last peck before turning back to his car.

He got in and drove off; leaving two very stunned young women behind him. "Wow. I have never seen Sesshomaru give off any kind of emotion before. I only thought that he was capable of pissed and sarcastic." Sango joked, leading Kagome down the path to the café.

The two young women laughed as they entered the café. Kagome noticed that many of the other students were staring at her and pointing. She had heard some of the comments and wanted to grin to herself when she heard them say that it would be wise to not mess with Sesshomaru's woman. It seemed that word of her return spread quickly. She only hoped that people would listen and not start shoving her again. Sango left her at the table while she went and ordered their food.

Sango soon returned with two platters of hotcakes and sausage. Sango had even ordered Kagome a large orange juice to go with her breakfast. Together, they ate and talked, enjoying each other's company. All of a sudden, a loud voice rang out through the café.

"Well, well. Look at who we have here. Kagome. What a surprise." Yura said, walking over to where Kagome and Sango were sitting.

Kagome rolled her eyes, but ignored her. There was no way Yura was going to upset her, not today. Sango, on the other hand, glared at the female.

"Go away, Yura. No one is interested in what you have to say." She snapped, her hands clenched together tightly.

Yura smirked at Sango, but then returned her gaze to Kagome. "So, I see Sesshomaru left you here all alone. Would you like to know why, my dear?" She purred.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "It seems that no matter what I say, you will tell me anyways, so just let it out and then be gone."

Yura's lips curled up in a sneer. "Sessy has agreed to meet me. I knew that you could never satisfy him and he needs a real woman to please him, not some little human-turned-youkai bitch. He will always come back to me."

Kagome stood up. For too long she had taken other people's abuse. She glared at Yura, causing the demoness to step back. "A real woman you say, well, from what I hear you seem to be woman enough for many men. Sleeping with Kagura's brother and Sesshomaru at the same time, and that's not even counting the other men you probably screwed while humping those two. A real woman, Yura, can remain faithful to her mate no matter what. You are incapable of keeping your knees together, so you can't be a real woman."

Yura growled at Kagome, but had her growl returned. It seemed that Kagome's youkai had taken a serious dislike to Yura and was attempting to let her know it. Yura's lips quivered. "Well, at least I was not the stupid one who got knocked up on my first go."

Kagome began to laugh. "Well, at least I got knocked up by my mate, and not some loser who wants nothing to do with me."

Yura looked around. She could see that all eyes were on her and Kagome. She decided that it was time to leave, but she would not go without having the last word. "Do you know why Sesshomaru is being so nice to you? Let me tell you. He doesn't love you. He wants that pup of yours and then he will drop you as quickly as he can. He will come back to my arms and we will raise the pup together. That is what he wants to tell me today. You don't have a chance with him, Kagome. Leave him before he makes a bigger fool out of you." She said, enjoying the way Kagome's face paled.

Kagome's youkai had heard enough. Finally, it decided to show itself. Kagome's eye turned a beautiful shade of red. Yura stepped back and waited to see what the new demoness would do to her. Instead, Kagome spoke. "Would you care to make a friendly wager on that?"

Yura was confused. "What kind of wager and on what?" She asked.

Kagome snickered. "Well, I can see the reason why you are failing your classes, so I will explain, but let me know if I go too fast or use words that you can't grasp." She said, sarcasm dripping from every word.

Yura stood there stunned. Other students around them laughed as Kagome humiliated Yura right in front of them.

"I wager that you are wrong in your assumption. If I am proven right, you have to say in front of everyone that you are screwing Naraku in order for him to 'help' you with your failing grades. If I am wrong, I will stand down from Sesshomaru and walk away with no fighting whatsoever." Kagome said, staring at Yura.

Inside of Yura's mind, she was convinced that Sesshomaru loved her, and only her. That him being with Kagome was out of sympathy and nothing more. So, she opened her mouth and said, "You're on."

Kagome smirked, leaned down and picked up her backpack, and said, "Well, then. Let's not keep Sesshomaru waiting. After you, Yura."

Sango looked between both females. Kagome's voice had changed a bit, and her eyes looked out of control, but then again, Sango had seen Sesshomaru's eyes do the same thing, so she figured that it had something to be with being inu youkai. She grabbed up her books and followed Yura and Kagome. When she looked behind her, other students were following them. Apparently, they were also curious as to how the bet would end.

Yura and Kagome walked into the common area. Kagome walked past Yura and went to the center of the area, then motioned for Yura to follow. Kagome smirked and pointed up to where Sesshomaru and his group were sitting, and they were watching the exchange between the two females.

"Well, you took up the bet, now you prove me wrong. Good luck, bitch. You are going to need it." Kagome said, smirking and then stepped over to where Sango stood. Looking around, she could see flyers of Yura hanging all over the place, and Kagome had to cringe. The way she looked in a teddy made Kagome want to heave up her breakfast. It was disgusting and an insult to silk. She had to wonder if the camera that took the picture was still in working order. Probably not.

Yura looked up at Sesshomaru, who had his eyes on Kagome. She waited until his eyes were on her.

"Sessy. You said that we could talk, so could we go somewhere private and discuss things?" Yura asked, her eyes batting up at him.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Actually, Yura. I want to discuss things here, if you don't mind."

Yura gulped. She could hear people laughing and decided to look around. Then she looked over at Kagome, whose eyes were still very red and a sneer plastered on her face.

"I must say, Yura. I am surprised. I had heard that the camera added about ten pounds to a person's picture, but with you, it looks as though it added fifty." Kagome said, flinging the flyer at the surprised demoness.

Yura caught the flyer and stared at her own picture. It was of her in that red teddy that she loved. On the bottom of the flyer were the words, "The number one reason to visit your local health clinic."

Yura paled. She heard snickers from all around her and she felt something hit the side of her head. When she looked down at her feet, she could see that it was a condom. Suddenly, Kagura's voice rang out, silencing the crowd.

"You know, Yura. Kagome had an excellent suggestion for you. Since you like to sleep around so much, having your own condom dispenser really would come in handy, so we thought that we would help you out and stock you up." She said, tossing a few foil packets at her former friend.

Yura was now horrified. She looked up, her eyes filling with tears and saw Sesshomaru motion towards Kagome for her to come to him. She then watched as Kagome walked up the stairs, Sango in tow, and walk over to where Sesshomaru sat. He leaned down and whispered something in Kagome's ear, and she laughed. She whispered back and from the look on Sesshomaru's face told Yura that he was pleased. He brought Kagome up to his body and hugged her.

Suddenly, Yura was hit from different directions with condom packets. She could hear the students around her laughing and calling her a whore. Soon, they had run out of ammo and she looked up at the group that stood at the top of the stairs.

"You said that we could talk things through. Why would you do this, Sesshomaru?" Yura screeched.

Sesshomaru snorted, and pulled Kagome closer. "I don't owe you and explanation, bitch. Know this. I don't want you here. Because of your lies, I nearly lost my mate and pup. You will now get to know what Kagome went through, but I will make sure that your experience is a whole lot worse." He said, before turning and nuzzling into Kagome's neck.

Yura was about to turn away, but Kagome's voice stopped her. It came out in a low growl, and she asked in a loud voice, "Yura, what about our bet? You lost, so pay up."

Yura turned and stared at the once gentle girl in Sesshomaru's arms. "Please, you were right. Just let it drop. This is not even you speaking, Kagome. It's your youkai. Please don't let it do this to me." She begged, her eyes beginning to water.

The smile on Kagome's face got brighter as she said, "So you figured it out. It seems that I was wrong in thinking that you were a total idiot, but no matter. Now, do as we agreed, or I will tell everyone what you have been doing, or who you have been doing, I should say."

Yura hung her head. Oh, she would make Kagome pay for this. That bitch would suffer. Yura opened her mouth, but was interrupted when Naraku stood up. "Me. She has been screwing me to help her improve her grades, however, she is as good of a bang as she is a student. I am a very busy guy, and don't have time to go out and look for a girlfriend, so when a quick screw came along, I agreed. However, not even my talents were enough and I can honestly say, I don't think Yura will be able to graduate this year. She spent too much time on her back, it seems." He said, shaking his head.

Everyone looked at Yura and began to snicker again. So, not only was she a slut, she was also stupid. This would be something to use against her for a very long time.

Yura choked back a sob and turned to go to the parking lot. She wanted to leave and plan her next move. How dare Naraku betray her? She would make him pay as well. She made it to her car and was horrified to see that condoms had been taken out of their packages and placed all over her car, one on the antenna, one on each wiper blade, and one on her stick shift, not to mention all of the condoms that were thrown all over her car. She screeched in anger, got into her car, started the engine, and pulled out of the parking lot.

Everyone began to laugh as they watched Yura leave. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into a tight hug and whispered that he was glad that she decided to join in. Kagome smiled into his shirt. She then allowed her eyes to wander to the ground and she saw Naraku looking up at her. When he caught her gaze, he smiled and waved at her, before turning around and walking inside the building. Kagome could not help but shiver. That guy was plain weird. Her youkai agreed.

Sesshomaru saw that Kagome was looking down and followed her gaze, but saw nothing. He gave her a questioning look, but all Kagome did was shrug. She leaned up and kissed his cheek, before leaving him to go and see Professor Kaede. She wanted to speak with her mentor about rejoining her class. Sesshomaru smiled down on his mate and saw that the red in her eyes was fading, and she was gaining control over her youkai again. He nodded and told her that he would see her later before leaning down and giving her a kiss.

* * *

Kagome walked to Professor Kaede's office and knocked. When called to enter, Kagome walked in and said, "Surprise."

Professor Kaede stood up and embraced Kagome. They spoke about her pregnancy and the older miko was thrilled to have her student coming back to class. Soon, Kagome found herself back in her old desk with her cousin and Jakotsu sitting at her sides. Kagome threw herself into the lecture and was disappointed when class ended. She really missed the lectures.

Bankotsu and Jakotsu invited her and Sesshomaru over for dinner. Kagome smiled and told them that she would call after speaking with Sesshomaru. She noticed that Kouga and Hiten were waiting on her, so she went over to them.

"Hi, guys." She said, smiling.

Kouga and Hiten grinned. "Hey, Kagome. Are you hungry?" Kouga asked.

Kagome looked down at her belly and then back up at the wolf youkai. Cocking an eyebrow, she asked, "Do your really have to ask?"

Hiten chuckled and said, "Well, come on. Sesshomaru will meet us in the café. Lunch is on me."

Kagome walked between both males and noticed that she was getting some looks from the other students. She shrugged and followed Kouga and Hiten outside. Kagura and Ayame came up and asked to speak with their boyfriends in private. The two females smiled at Kagome and greeted her, before dragging their guys off to a corner. Kagome sighed and looked down at the students below her. Never before had she stood up at the top of the stairs. This was only reserved for the chosen few of Sesshomaru's crowd. Kagome saw a bench in the common area and decided to go and sit down, but before she could take another step, her arm was grabbed and she was spun around.

Yura had come back to the school and had intended on cornering Sesshomaru. She wanted an explanation for his behavior. She could not believe that she had been treated so poorly. It was that bitch's fault. Had she not gotten pregnant, Sesshomaru would never have turned on her. But, when she saw Kagome, she decided that she would deal with her first, and Sesshomaru second. She weaved her way though the snickering students and grabbed Kagome's arm. The inu youkai seems surprised to see her, but that surprise was quickly replaced by anger.

"Let go of me right now, slut. I have no desire to be seen speaking with a piece of garbage such as yourself." Kagome hissed, pulling at her arm.

"You will speak with me, you bitch. It was because of you that I was humiliated this morning. I am going to make sure that you lose Sesshomaru forever, and I hope that you think about me everyday and remember that it was because of me that you lost your mate." Yura said, her claws digging into Kagome's arm.

Kagome had heard enough. "Have you not made a big enough ass out of yourself, yet? Every single time you open your mouth and legs, you wind up being made fun of. When are you going to start taking responsibility for your actions, and get your filthy hands off of me." She said, snapping her fangs at Yura.

Yura had never been so out of control. She did not mean to do what happened next, but it happened, and sealed her fate. She pushed Kagome away from her, sending the pregnant youkai falling backwards and down to the ground.

* * *

Sesshomaru had just gotten out of class and was now walking outside to the common area. He was going to go and meet up with Kagome and his friends in the café. But, he heard some of the students talking that Yura had come back and he just knew that trouble was about to happen. He walked into the common area and saw Yura and Kagome standing on the stairs. Yura had Kagome's arm held in her hand and they were arguing. Sesshomaru began walking towards the two women, but he then saw Yura push Kagome, sending his precious mate backwards. Sesshomaru broke out into a run. His only thoughts were of his mate and pup. He realized that he would not make it in time to catch Kagome. His heart began to break and his youkai howled in anger and grief.

Kagome felt herself falling backwards, and prepared herself to tumble down the stairs, but a strong arm caught her and prevented her from falling. Kagome's eyes had closed, but she now decided to open them and found herself looking into the face of her savior, Naraku.


	14. Chapter 14

Kagome's breath whooshed out of her. She saw that Naraku was staring down at her, concern evident in his red eyes. The entire common area grew silent as Sesshomaru came up from behind and ripped Kagome away from Naraku.

Sesshomaru was grateful that Naraku had caught Kagome, but he understood that Naraku wanted Kagome and would use her fall as a way of wiggling into her good graces. He would have to deal with the hanyou after he dealt with Yura. However, Naraku decided to deal with her first.

"You stupid bitch. What in the hell are you trying to do? Have you lost your mind completely?" Naraku said, his fists clenched at his sides.

Yura blinked and looked at Naraku with confusion on her face. "What do you care? After all, it isn't like she means anything to you." Yura countered, narrowing her eyes.

Naraku stepped forward. "Don't concern yourself with what I do and don't care for. You however, should start caring for your own well-being." He said, an evil smirk spreading across his lips.

Sesshomaru stepped forward, Kagome nestled in his arms. "Yura. If you thought that this morning was bad, wait. You tried to harm my mate and pup. I won't allow you to walk away from this. I will make sure that you never forget what happens when you cross me." He said, his golden eyes narrowing and his fangs glinting in the sunlight.

Yura took in a deep breath and she looked at the demoness in her former lover's arms. She narrowed her eyes and took a step forward, intent on explaining to Sesshomaru that it had been an accident.

"Sessy, I didn't mean to push her. I swear, we had words and I don't really know what happened, but she went backwards and fell. I promise that I had nothing to do with it." Yura said weakly.

Naraku snorted. "Right. And all those times you swore that you were going to cause Kagome to lose her unborn pup was nothing but pillow talk. Yura, I saw you. You pushed Kagome and tried to harm her and her pup. Don't deny it."

Yura opened her mouth to reply, but a shriek sounded throughout the common area. When Hiten and Kouga had finished talking with their girlfriends, they all decided to take Kagome to the café. The girls thought it would be nice for Kagome to get to know them, and for them to get to know her as well. After all, Kagura had been put in charge of getting a baby shower together for Kagome. However, the quartet heard the commotion and came towards the stairs in time to hear Yura's explanation. Kagura had heard enough and shrieked with outrage. She attempted to get at Yura, only to have Hiten hold her back.

"You stupid bitch. You just wait until I get you alone. I will personally see to it that there is nothing left of you for my brother to mess with." Kagura hissed, her eyes gleaming maliciously.

Yura was stunned. She turned to look at Kagome. Perhaps she could apologize to Kagome and she would make Sesshomaru and his group leave her alone. She cleared her throat and said, "Kagome…" But she was stopped by a loud growl.

Sesshomaru was not going to let her speak to Kagome ever again. Yura had just sealed her miserable fate and he would be the one exacting revenge. How dare that bitch try to harm his mate and then act as though it were an accident? He reached out and grabbed Yura's arm. He yanked her close and looked into her eyes. She was scared and he would make sure that she never forgot when it was that she lost control of her life.

"You and I are going to talk. Kouga, take Kagome and don't let her out of your sight." Sesshomaru said, easing Kagome from his arm and into Kouga's. Ayame was right beside Kagome and took her backpack from her. She smiled at Kagome and said, "Come on. Let's go and get something to eat. I am sure that you and your pup are hungry."

Kagome nodded, and felt Kouga's arms tighten around her. He led her away from the crowd and from Sesshomaru. He looked back and saw that Naraku was following them with his eyes. Kouga could just bet that Naraku was planning something and that it had to do with Kagome.

Sesshomaru watched as the wolf led his mate away and then turned to Yura. For the first time, Sesshomaru was not in the mood to just threaten. This time, he was actually going to go through with what he had planned.

"Do not ever come to this school again. If you do, I won't be responsible for what happens to you. You harm my mate, I harm your well-being and education. Be fortunate that Kagome was saved. If she had been injured, you would not have made it to your car alive. Leave my sight before I decide to change my mind and end your miserable existence here and now." Sesshomaru said, his claw only inches from Yura's face and his poison dripping from the tips.

Yura gulped and slid by him. She was nearly at the bottom when she felt something grab her foot and cause her to loose her balance. She fell forward and with nothing to hold onto, she tumbled down the steps and landed in an ungraceful heap. When she looked up, she saw Sesshomaru's tail winding back around him, a smirk playing across his lips. She looked over at Naraku and saw that he was watching her through narrowed eyes. She had been a fool. He had been the one who told her to come back and confront Sesshomaru and Kagome, but here he was, turning against her and making it look like she had planned it all alone. She stood up, pulled her skirt down, and pointed up at Naraku.

"Sesshomaru, don't let Naraku get too close to your mate. He wants her, it is obvious and I detected the scent of arousal coming from him when he held her. Just a piece of advice." Yura said, smirking at Naraku.

Naraku seethed on the inside. The bitch wanted to play that game, did she? Well, he could also play.

"Yura, your jealousy is showing again. So I want Kagome, who doesn't? I know that the wolf youkai that Sesshomaru sent her off with desires her, and I believe that the thunder boy over there also wants a taste of that sweet youkai. Compared to her, you will always be nothing more than garbage. Get used to it." Naraku said, taking great pride in watching Yura wilt before his eyes.

She opened her mouth to say something else, but was stopped by Sesshomaru. "Yura, if you are not out of my sight in five seconds, you won't ever have to worry about anything ever again." He said, his patience wearing thin.

Yura's shoulders drooped. She turned and made her way through a crowd of jeering students, and every single one of them had a comment to make about her. When she made it to her car, she got in and drove away. She was not finished with this, not by a long shot.

Sesshomaru glared over at Naraku. How he hated that hanyou. He turned and started to walk towards the café, but was stopped when he heard Naraku's voice.

"Are you not gracious enough to thank me for saving your beloved mate, Sesshomaru? Or is it that all she is to you is a piece of property and a way for you to have an heir?" Naraku asked, his voice dripping with venom.

Sesshomaru replied without turning around. "If you are wise, you will stop your pursuit of Kagome. She is mated to me and I protect those that I love. Kagome being the very first on the short list. She is out of your league, but if you want a thank you for saving her, then you have it. Thank you, and stay away from her."

Naraku's smile faded a bit. It was clear that it would take more to ruffle Sesshomaru's fur than comments. Well, perhaps it was time to stoke the fire of doubt in Kagome's mind, ne?

* * *

Sesshomaru walked into the café and looked around. Hiten and Kagura had followed him and had witnessed what he had said to Yura. Kagura was still fuming at the comment her brother had made about Hiten lusting after Kagome. She decided that once they were alone, she would ask him if there was any truth in what Naraku had said.

Sesshomaru spotted Kagome sitting with Kouga and Ayame. Both wolf youkai were bickering back and forth, and Kagome was busy eating her lunch and trying not to listen to their conversation. When he, Kagura, and Hiten walked up, Kouga jumped up and said, "Now that you are here, my woman and I need to go and have a chat." With those words, Kouga yanked Ayame up and together they walked off, resuming their little dispute.

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome, who was eating a French fry. "What is going on between those two?" He asked.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "While we were walking here, the pup started to kick and Ayame asked to feel it. So, after she felt it kick, she grabbed Kouga's hand and made him feel as well. So, after we get here, Kouga got my lunch, and when I began to eat, Ayame brought up the idea of them mating and having their own pup. Apparently, wolf youkai are huge pushovers for pups and Ayame is now wanting one of her own. Kouga disagreed." She replied.

Hiten snickered. "Poor Kouga. He is going to be miserable for a while. He has no intentions of mating right now, and I can just see him and Ayame arguing for the next several weeks."

Kagura shrugged. "I don't see what the big deal is. He has already had sex with her, so why should she not want a commitment? After all, it isn't like she wants his money. She has her own."

Hiten sighed. "Kagura, Kouga and I have another year to go before we graduate. Sesshomaru graduates in less than two weeks, so it is natural for him to seek a mate. However, Kouga and I want to be secured in jobs before we make commitments that will last a lifetime." He explained.

Sesshomaru looked at his two friends. He felt a stab of sympathy for his male friends but then shrugged it off. They could handle whatever their females threw at them. He looked at Kagome who had finished her lunch. He held out his hand to her. "Let's take a walk." He said.

Kagome nodded, and reached for her backpack. However, Sesshomaru grabbed it first and flung it over his shoulder. He smiled when he felt Kagome take his hand and he led her away. He could hear Kagura and Hiten continue to bicker as they reached the doors.

When they walked outside, Kagome took in a deep breath. The air was warm and had a slight breeze. She felt Sesshomaru tug on her hand and together they walked until they came to an area with a bunch of trees. Sesshomaru picked a spot that was shaded and sat down, placing her backpack next to him. He spread his legs out and pulled Kagome to sit between them. When her back was against him, he allowed his hands to rub her belly. His youkai whined softly at the contact. It had been begging to be allowed to touch their pup. Sesshomaru allowed a smile to cross his features as he felt his pup kick his hands.

Kagome leaned her head back against Sesshomaru's shoulder. She felt their pup kick and wondered what birth was going to be like. She made a mental note to talk to Kama and find out. She had heard about human births, but was never told about demon births, so this would definitely be an experience. Kagome jumped when she felt a pair of warm lips on her neck.

"What are you thinking about, love?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice gentle.

Kagome sighed. "I am just wondering if youkai births are easier than human births. I don't even know how long my pregnancy lasts."

Sesshomaru shrugged. "The same as a human, I suppose. When you see the doctor again, we will have to ask. I was wondering the same thing." He replied, his teeth nipping playfully at Kagome's ear.

Kagome giggled. She sighed when she felt him nuzzle her cheek. She closed her eyes and heard her youkai begging for her to allow it to touch their mate. Kagome made a decision. Her youkai howled in pleasure.

Sesshomaru told Kagome that he had one other class to attend, but would get his friends to take her to the library and have Kouga keep her company. She nodded and together they went looking for the wolf demon. When they found him, Hiten was sitting next to him and they looked miserable.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat, gaining both males' attentions. "I need for you to watch over Kagome in the library, Kouga. I have one class left today." He said. His eyes narrowed when his friend sadly nodded his head. Sesshomaru shrugged. He would speak with Kouga about what was bothering him later. He leaned down and kissed Kagome on the cheek. After telling her that he loved her, he walked off and headed for his next class.

Kagome smiled brightly at the two males. They stood up and together, they started to walk. Neither guy said a word, but Kagome could only guess that they were upset over their girlfriends.

"Kouga, is everything ok?" Kagome asked, placing her hand on her friend's arm.

Kouga shook his head. "Ayame is really upset with me. She says that I only want her for sex and don't intend on her being anything more than a whore." He said, sadly.

Kagome sighed. "Well, can you really blame her, Kouga. All you guys do is have sex. You told me that yourself. A girl needs attention and not just of the sexual kind." Kagome said, reaching out and opening the door of the library.

Hiten and Kouga looked at each other. Perhaps they had been going about things wrong. What would asking Kagome's help hurt? After all, they were friends, right? So, when they found a corner table, they began to ask her questions.

Hiten stared down at his hands and asked, "If a female begins to mention that she would be interested in settling down, how does a guy let her know that he isn't ready?"

Kagome thought about it for a moment and asked, "Do you love Kagura, Hiten?"

Hiten nodded. "Sure, I love her, but I'm not ready to settle down just yet."

"Well, then you need to be honest with her. Explain to her that you love her but cannot enter into a commitment at this time. If you do want to be with her for the rest of your life, you should sit down and tell her that you want to be her mate, but you need time to get used to the idea and want to get yourself ready to take care of her and a family." Kagome said, staring at the thunder demon.

Kouga cleared his throat. "Well, what if the female wants a pup? What do I say to Ayame to get her off the subject?"

"You could always try the truth. Explain that you are not ready to be a father. Tell her not to look at mine and Sesshomaru's relationship and expect that yours and hers to be identical. Just because Sesshomaru is ready for a pup doesn't mean that you are." Kagome said, shaking her head.

Both males nodded. Perhaps they had not been clear with their girlfriends. It was probably time for a talk and they would settle things then. So, after an hour of speaking with Kagome, both males had an idea of what do say and where to start at. When Sesshomaru came to get Kagome, both males were ready to go and meet their girlfriends. They told Sesshomaru goodbye and left the mates alone.

Kagome smiled up at him. Her youkai purring at the delicious sight he made. Kagome flinched when she detected a faint odor of arousal from herself. If she could smell it, then so could he.

Sesshomaru tried not to smile when he smelled Kagome's arousal. He kept a straight face and took her hand. "Let's go home, Kagome. It is time to let you feed." He said, leading her to the exit of the library.

Kagome nodded and followed. She was sure that they would not be leaving their bedroom for some time once she got her hands on him. Her lust for him was growing and her need to make love to him was almost unbearable. It seems that her youkai was not the only horny female.

* * *

Naraku sat in his bedroom and was in the middle of his thoughts. Yura had a big mouth. Something that was about to be fixed. He leaned over and picked up his phone. He dialed a couple of friends of his. Two brothers who were known to get jobs done and not get caught.

He listened as the phone rang, and finally it was picked up. "Juromaru. I need you and Kageromaru to meet me for a drink later on tonight. I have a job for you." He said.

He smiled when his friend agreed. He knew that they would meet him. They were always looking to earn some easy cash. Well, he would not disappoint them, and they would make sure that the job he had for them was done to perfection. When he told Juromaru what time to meet, he hung up the phone. He would pay Yura back for her mouth.

His thoughts turned to Kagome. His groin tightened as he thought of her in his arms. He could still smell her sweet scent of vanilla and jasmine. How he would love to fall asleep with her in his arms at night. Sesshomaru did not deserve her. She needed a male who would do anything she asked. And she would provide him with a mate who would look sensational on his arm and make other demons jealous. She was indeed smart and would impress a great deal of beings, both human and demon. With his father giving him a job in his company, Naraku would be almost as powerful as Sesshomaru, but if he had Kagome on his arm, Naraku could surpass Sesshomaru in prestige. He would be envied, and his mate would be considered the smartest female in the youkai circles.

His mother had never made that good of an impression on the important crowd of the youkai society. She was human and had never really gotten involved in the parties. It was at one of these parties that his father met Kagura and Kanna's mother. He had left Naraku's mother and mated this female youkai, and thus, giving him two meddling sisters. He had not seen his mother since the night his father told her that she was no longer welcome in their home and that he had mated another. However, Naraku saw her as no huge loss. This new femaleintroduced them to important youkai who helped his father's business flourish.

Now, Naraku was set to take a job by his father's side, and he wanted Kagome as his mate. So what if she was pupped? He could deal with the pup. Or he could make Kagome give Sesshomaru the pup and be done with it. Either way, she would be his, and would better his standing in society.

But, he needed a plan to get her away from Sesshomaru. It was clear that Kagome cared for Sesshomaru. After all, he is the father of her pup, so she should feel something, but he needed Kagome to see him as a source of comfort. He had saved her from falling today, but he needed something more to take her gaze from Sesshomaru. He would need to do something big. Or, he could make Sesshomaru do something so horrible that it makes Kagome see him in a different light. He doubted that telling her something would make her believe that Sesshomaru did something wrong, but what if she saw something or caught Sesshomaru in a compromising position?

Naraku smiled to himself. He looked out his window and saw Kagura returning home with the thunder boy. They appeared to be deep in conversation and he watched as Kagura listened intently to what thunder boy had to say. His eyes widened when he saw his sister burst into tears and launch herself into Hiten's arms. What could he have said to make his sister, the coldest bitch of their school, break down in tears? He watched as the couple kissed tenderly, and he could not help but imagine that he and Kagome shared a kiss identical to the one his sister and her boyfriend were currently locked in.

Naraku's attention was snapped back to his sister when he heard her tell thunder boy goodbye. He decided to ask his sister what had happened. After all, it was not everyday that Hiten did something right.

Naraku went downstairs and found Kagura in the living room. She was wiping her eyes, and smiling.

"What the hell has you so cheerful, little sister?" Naraku asked, leaning up against the wall.

Kagura sighed. "What do you care, big brother?" She replied, turning to face him.

"I am just curious. I saw that you had started to cry and I was worried about you. Did Hiten do or say something to upset you?" He asked, faking concern.

Kagura's face took on a dreamy expression nearly causing Naraku to puke. "Hiten didn't upset me. He told me that he loved me. He wants to be with me, but wants to wait until after he graduates to make it permanent. But, he is willing to buy me a ring to symbolize our commitment to each other." She said, looking down at her fingers.

Naraku snorted. "Well, don't count on him keeping his word. He probably doesn't want to let go of his bed buddy, so he fed you a line to keep you happy."

Kagura's eyes glared at her brother. "Well, at least I have someone to sleep with me. I bet that Yura won't touch you anymore. Not after you betrayed her and all."

Naraku chuckled. "Yura was only a play thing. An easy lay in heels. She is of no concern to me."

"Let me guess. You are hoping that you can steal Kagome away from Sesshomaru and that is why you don't give a shit that Yura is gone. Well, let me be the first to say, you are a total moron. Any fool can see that Kagome and Sesshomaru are in love with one another. Well, I am not worried. Sesshomaru won't let you come near Kagome. He is on to you, and you are making a serious enemy of him. And don't think that I will help you out when you find that he is too much for you to deal with." Kagura said, staring at her brother.

Naraku glared at his sister. "I don't need your damn help. Kagome was born to be my mate. If your friend Sesshomaru gets in my way, I won't be held responsible for what happens to him."

Naraku turned and walked back upstairs, leaving his sister behind and questioning her brother's sanity. She turned around when she heard a soft cough.

"Naraku has lost his mind, hasn't he, Kagura?" Kanna asked, her voice so quiet that Kagura had to strain to hear her.

"Yes, Kanna. He has finally snapped." Kagura replied, going over to her sister and ruffling her hair.

"Congratulations. I am happy that you and Hiten are happy." Kanna whispered, her vacant eyes showing off a rare twinkle.

Kagura smiled down at her beloved sister. "Thank you. Now, why are you bothering with me, when you are supposed to be doing homework?" Kagura asked.

"I am finished with it. I met someone today." Kanna replied, her eyes lowering to the floor.

"Oh. What is his name?" Kagura demanded. It was not every day that her sister spoke about meeting someone.

"His name is Kohaku and he is on the baseball team. He asked me out." Kanna whispered, looking back up at her sister for a reaction.

Kagura nodded. "Well, did you accept?"

Kanna nodded. "I really like him, but I will probably not be his type. He is popular and I am quiet." She whispered, her eyes lowering to the ground once more.

Kagura stood up. "Well, we will have to change that slightly. You don't have to change who you are, but perhaps you could speak up. With me and Naraku as your siblings, I don't see how our brashness has not rubbed off on you. So, let's go up to your room and we will see what we can do to get you ready. When is your date?" She asked.

"Tonight. His sister and her boyfriend are going to a movie. He invited me to go." Kanna replied in her quiet voice.

Kagura began walking towards the stairs. "Come on, Kanna. Let's get you ready for your very first date." Kagura called. She was pleased to see her little sister coming some-what out of her shell.

The two girls walked into Kanna's room and closed the door. Naraku's door quietly shut as well.

He returned to his seat at the window. So, his baby sister was going on her first date. It would probably be her last. He could not understand how someone as mousy and quiet as Kanna managed to get anyone's attention. Naraku shook his head. He had more important things to think about besides his baby sister's dating life.

Kagome was never far from his mind and he made the decision to find out all of the things that Sesshomaru had done in his college career. He wanted to know how many women he had fucked, and how many people he had screwed. He would make Kagome see that Sesshomaru was not worth her time.

Naraku smiled. His plan would have to have its rough edges smoothed out, but he was sure that he could get Kagome to see his way of thinking.

* * *

Sesshomaru led Kagome to their room as soon as they got home. He closed the door and stripped off his shirt. He sat on the bed and waited for Kagome to come to him.

Kagome took off her shoes and walked towards the bed. But, before she got into his lap, she reached down and took off her sweater, revealing the white lace bra. Her breasts filled the bra out, something that was a new occurrence. She supposed that she could thank her pregnancy for bigger breasts. She smirked when she saw Sesshomaru's eyes riveted on her chest.

"See anything you like, Sess?" Kagome teased, her eyes sparkling.

"Many things." He growled, his eyes narrowing at the smirk upon his mate's lips. He motioned for her to come to him and when she climbed into his lap, he tenderly kissed her lips and sighed as he felt her lips leave his and move to his neck.

For several moments, not a sound was heard as Kagome took his strength into her own body. When she was finally satisfied, he growled and made her look at him.

Before he could say a word, Kagome had taken a deep breath in and quickly placed her lips upon his. Now she was ready to totally let go of the past and start their relationship out new. Now she was ready to be his mate in every way.


	15. Chapter 15

Inu and Kama were sitting in the living room when they heard Sesshomaru's howl. Both looked at each other and blushed. Inu chuckled nervously. "Well, I guess their reconciliation is now complete." He said, looking at his mate.

Kama nodded. "Yes, it would appear so. I am just glad that he didn't do what you did when we reconciled and started to cackle like a chicken. Talk about killing the mood."

Inu glared at her. "I didn't cackle. That was a laugh of male pride, I will have you know." He said, indignantly.

Kama shook her head. "No. It was a cackle. Trust me, I heard it. You were so wrapped up in getting a piece of me, you let loose and cackled. Just admit it and be done with it." She said, rolling her eyes.

Inu was about to reply when Inu Yasha came walking through the door. "Hey, mom and dad. Where is Sesshomaru?" He asked, looking around.

"Don't bother him, son. He and Kagome are busy and it would not be wise to disturb them." Inu said, looking up at his son.

Inu Yasha nodded. "So they finally got to screw, huh? Well, be thankful that you didn't interrupt them again, dad. Sess would have handed your butt to you this time." He said, sitting down before his parents.

"Ugh, Inu Yasha. Who in the world taught you to speak with such vulgar language?" Kama asked, her nose wrinkling.

"You did, mom. When Sess and I were little, we used to hear you and dad in your room and you were cussing like a sailor." Inu Yasha replied, smirking at his mother.

Kama's face turned bright red. She looked over at Inu, who shrugged. "Hey, you said I cackled, so I am not helping you out with this one." He said, stubbornly.

Kama stood up and straightened her dress. "Fine. I will have Jaken prepare a guest room for you. Let's see how a few nights of sleeping alone will improve your loyalty." She said, walking away and calling for the toad youkai.

Inu glared at his son. "You just look for ways to get me in trouble, don't you?" He said, his eyes narrowing at his youngest son.

"I have to get my entertainment somewhere, and you are such an easy target." Inu Yasha replied with a smirk.

Inu got up and went after his wife. "Dearest, let's talk about this. We can work something out." He called.

Inu Yasha sighed and leaned back. He cursed when his phone rang. He had been hoping for some peace and quiet. Kikyo had been up his ass over this mating thing. It seemed that she was a bit jealous of the attention that Kagome was receiving and she wanted to share in the glory. Well, excuse him, but he didn't think that Kagome would agree with Kikyo. From what Bankotsu had said, Kagome's early pregnancy days were miserable, and he and his friends were to blame.

Now, when he looked down at his phone, he groaned. It was Kikyo. He sighed and answered her call. He closed his eyes as she started up with her arguments again. Finally, Inu Yasha snapped.

"Listen to me, Kikyo. I don't want to mate you, alright. You can quit your whining, because it is not going to happen. Now, leave me alone for a while. I want to relax and can't if you are up in my face." He snapped, before hanging up the phone.

He threw the phone down in the chair that was next to him and buried his face. Damn Kikyo. She always did this. Once she got something in her head, she would not let it go. She was worse when it came to wanting something. She nagged until he gave in, but not this time. It wasn't that he didn't love Kikyo, it was just that he was a young hanyou, and wanted to see the world before settling down with someone. Sure, he loved her, but he really could not see them together for the rest of their lives. He ran his fingers through his long hair, then reached back up and scratched behind his right puppy ear. He needed some advice and he didn't dare go to his father. His father would say that he had warned Inu Yasha about getting involved with Kikyo at such a young age and that he should have sampled some of the goodies before selecting a treat. Yes, his father was strange, but he was usually correct. He wanted to get Sesshomaru's advice. Even though they didn't get along that well, Sesshomaru gave him great advice when he really needed it. He would know what to do about Kikyo. He looked up at Sesshomaru's door. He could hear someone moving around and he decided to take a chance. He got up and walked up the stairs. He knocked softly on the door, and when it opened, instead of looking up, he found himself looking down into Kagome's soft eyes.

"Hi." Kagome said, cheerfully. She smiled up at him, her cheeks rosy and he had to admit, she looked stunning.

"Hi, yourself. Can I speak with Sesshomaru?" Inu Yasha asked.

Kagome looked behind her. "Well, you could try, but he isn't awake. I guess he needed a nap." She said, giggling.

Inu Yasha smiled down on his new sister. He noticed that she was wearing Sesshomaru's shirt. She was swimming in it. He raised his eyebrow at her.

Kagome blushed and looked down at herself. She smiled and said, "I grabbed the first thing that I saw. I wasn't expecting to have someone knock on the door."

"Kagome. Come back to bed." Sesshomaru mumbled from the bed.

Kagome looked behind her and then at Inu Yasha. "Do you still want to speak with him?" She asked.

Inu Yasha smirked. He walked past her and sat down on the bed. He reached over and began pulling his fingers through Sesshomaru's hair. He bent down and gently blew on Sesshomaru's ear.

Sesshomaru's tail twitched and he reached out, intent on pulling Kagome up against him. When he found a warm body, he wrapped his arm around it and began to pull. All of a sudden, Inu Yasha called out, "Sess, I am sorry to disappoint you, but my gate doesn't swing that way, and if it did, it sure as hell would not swing with you."

Sesshomaru's eyes popped open. He stared at his brother who was doing an excellent job of controlling his laughter. However, Kagome wasn't doing as well, she was laughing really hard. Tears were coursing down her face and she had to hold onto the dresser. He glanced over at his brother. "Explain why you are in our room before I decide to make the world a better place by exterminating you." Sesshomaru growled. He looked back at his mate and noticed that she was wearing his shirt. He quirked his eyebrow up at her. She looked delicious. He would have to taste her again after his brother left.

He switched his gaze over to Inu Yasha. He growled to let his brother know that he was treading on dangerous ground and to speak or leave.

Inu Yasha decided to speak. He looked over at Kagome. "Umm, Kagome. Could you give Sesshomaru and me some privacy? I need to ask him something, and I would rather do this in private." He said, pleading with his eyes.

Kagome sighed and then nodded. She walked over to the bathroom, and then had an evil thought. She turned around, a smirk on her face. "Now, remember Sesshomaru. Don't try anything else on Inu Yasha. He doesn't want you like that." She said, snickering. She darted into the bathroom when her mate snarled his frustration.

When she was gone and the sounds of water running were heard, Inu Yasha turned to his brother. "I need your advice. I am having a problem with Kikyo." He said, staring at his brother.

Sesshomaru's attention was not on his brother. His attention was directed on the bathroom door, and the female that was standing behind it. He growled softly, but was interrupted in his thoughts when his younger brother hit his shoulder.

"Hey, dumbass. Pay attention. Kagome will be there when I am done, but right now I need to speak with you and have your attention." Inu Yasha said, his patience wearing thin.

"Speak quickly." Sesshomaru snapped, sitting up. His eyes narrowed at his younger brother. He just wanted him to spit it out and then leave the room. His desire for his mate was growing and he needed to touch her again.

"Kikyo wants to mate, and I don't. She is on my ass 24/7 and I am getting sick and tired of it. She keeps pushing for me to make a commitment to her, and now that she has heard that Kagura and Ayame have convinced Kouga and Hiten to commit to them, she wants one as well. What should I do?" Inu Yasha asked, his face showing his apprehension over the situation.

Sesshomaru sighed. If it would get his brother to go away, he would give him an answer. "Have you told Kikyo how you feel about the situation?" He asked. When Inu Yasha nodded, Sesshomaru continued. "I take it that she has chosen to ignore what you have to say, so I will tell you this. If a female cannot take into consideration what you feel and say, then there is no chance that the relationship will get better. I say, Kikyo gave you a good ride, but now it is time to find a new horse." Sesshomaru said, getting off the bed and walking towards the bathroom. He looked at his brother, whose face was tinted in a blush.

"I have answered your question, now leave." Sesshomaru said, his hand on the doorknob.

Inu Yasha nodded and turned toward the door. "Hey, Sess. Can you guys keep it down? When I came home, both mom and dad were looking up at your room and were blushing. I think that they heard that your reconciliation had gone well."

Sesshomaru smirked. "Well, then they will understand that when I make Kagome scream, we are still in the honeymoon phase of our relationship and that they will have to get used to the sounds. And so will you."

Inu Yasha flipped Sesshomaru off before opening the door. He heard Sesshomaru enter into the bathroom and say, "Now, my sweet. What was that comment that you made before entering this room? How shall I punish you?" He said, as he closed the door. He heard Kagome's surprised yelp and he rolled his eyes. Sure, Kagome had changed his brother alright. She had changed him to a quivering mass of male flesh that could not wait to mount her. He shook his head and left the room, making sure to close the door on his way out. But, even through the walls, he could hear Sesshomaru and Kagome panting their bliss. He needed to leave. He flipped out his phone and dialed Miroku's number.

"Hey, do you think it would be ok if I came over, Miroku? I need to talk to someone." Inu Yasha said into his phone. When told yes, Inu Yasha bolted towards the door, but not before Kagome's scream hit his ears. Apparently, Sesshomaru had delivered his punishment and Kagome had enjoyed every single minute of it.

* * *

Kikyo sat on her bed and cried. She had never felt so bad in her entire life. All she wanted to do was have a family with the hanyou of her dreams, and here he was, telling her that he didn't want her as a mate. She glanced down at her phone. She really wanted to call him, but she didn't dare. She glanced up at her clock and decided to give him an hour and then she would call back and apologize. She had seen how everyone treated Kagome now that she was apart of the Taisho family. She was looked at and admired. And she had given Sesshomaru something that every male youkai desires. She is giving him a pup and hopefully it will be a boy. Kikyo had to admit that she was jealous. She didn't want Sesshomaru, but she was jealous that Kagome had the Taisho name, fortune, family, and now a pup in her hands, and it was like it was nothing to her. She had been embarrassed at all of the clothing Lady Taisho had bought her, but Lady Taisho had told Kagome that it was now her money as well, so Kagome had better get used to it, and then today, she had seen the pearls that Sesshomaru had given to Kagome. Inu Yasha had never given her anything like that in the three years they had been dating. It really hurt her to see the ice prince, Sesshomaru, shower his new mate with affection and hold her hand in public when Inu Yasha would hardly touch her except to grope her or have sex with her. It was just not fair.

Kikyo looked at the phone in her hand when it started to ring. She answered it and was shocked. It was Inu Yasha. He asked her if he could come over and talk. When she agreed, he told her that he would be over in a few minutes.

Kikyo ran to the bathroom and rinsed her face. No sense in letting him see that she had been crying. She brushed her hair and applied some gloss to her lips. Finally, she was ready to see her boyfriend.

She walked down the stairs and opened the door when the doorbell rang. She gave Inu Yasha a big smile and hugged him. A hug, she noticed, that he hardly participated in.

He walked over to the couch with her and sat down. She looked at him and took his hand.

"Inu Yasha, I have something to tell you." She said, her eyes going soft.

Inu Yasha cleared his throat. "Before you say anything, I need to say something first. I have been doing some thinking and I think that you and I need to be apart for a while, Kikyo." He said, staring at the ground.

Kikyo sat in stunned silence. She could not believe what she was hearing. "I'm sorry. I don't think that I heard you right. I could have sworn that you said that you wanted to break up with me." She said.

Inu Yasha nodded. "I did say that. I'm sorry, Kikyo. But, I am not ready to settle down and won't be ready for quite some time. It's clear that you want someone to love you and mate you, but I am not that guy." He said, squeezing her hand before pulling his away.

Kikyo's heart plummeted into her stomach. She could hear everyone laughing at her for being so stupid. How in the hell could he do this to her after everything that they had been through? Well, she would teach him. "Well, this certainly comes as a shock. I'm sorry that you feel that way, Inu Yasha. Don't worry, I will let you know when the pup comes." She said, looking away and standing up.

"Pup? What pup?" He asked, standing up with her.

"Don't worry about it. It isn't your problem anymore. Just go." Kikyo said, a tear falling down her cheek.

"Kikyo, are you pregnant?" He asked, concern laced in his voice. When he didn't get an answer, he took her silence as a yes. He could not believe it. He was going to be a father, just like Sesshomaru.

He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Kikyo. I'm sorry. If I had known that you were pregnant and that was the reason why you wanted to mate with me, I would not have come here and said what I did. Can you forgive me?" He asked, turning her around and pulling her into his arms.

Kikyo smiled into his shoulder. "I don't know. I need some time to myself. Please leave, Inu Yasha." She said, wiping the smile off of her face before pulling away from him.

She tried to walk away from him, but Inu Yasha held her firmly. "Look at me, Kikyo. I won't put you through the hell that Kagome went through with her pregnancy. I won't leave your side. Let me call Miroku and tell him that plans have changed and that I will see him tomorrow." He said, flipping out his phone.

Kikyo sighed and then nodded. She watched as he placed his call, and then excused herself from the room. A smirk playing on her lips, she decided that she would have to trick him into getting her pregnant. After all, a pregnant female is often horny, so that should not be too much of a problem. She would have to convince him to keep quiet until she actually did get pregnant, but she could do it. All she would have to say is that she didn't want to steal Kagome's spotlight and they would announce her pregnancy later when Kagome was close to giving birth.

She sat on her bed and heard his footsteps on the stairs. She saw him come into her room and he had a goofy smile on his lips. He reached down and lifted her into his arms. He kissed her with a tenderness that she had not thought that he possessed. She broke the kiss and leaned up so that she could whisper in his ears. "Inu Yasha, I want you. Will you please make love to me?" She asked, rubbing her hands on his chest.

She didn't have to wait very long for his answer. He reached down and pulled her shirt up and over her head. Soon, they were engaged in their favorite pastime, and when they climaxed together, Inu Yasha howled his delight. Kikyo was stunned. He had never done that before. She decided to ask him why he howled.

"Inu Yasha, why did you howl? You never howl when we make love." She said, staring at him.

Inu Yasha smiled down at his woman. "Inu youkai only howl during sex when they are at their happiest. I honestly never thought about having a pup, but now that you are pregnant, I can understand why Sesshomaru has been in such a good mood lately." He said, rubbing he stomach affectionately.

For the first time since opening her mouth, Kikyo felt a twinge of guilt. But, she wanted to be mated to a Taisho. And since Inu Yasha was the only one up for grabs, he was going to be her prize. This plan of hers had to work out. If it didn't, she might as well consider leaving the area, because if Inu Yasha ever found out that she had lied, he would get his brother involved and together, they would do to her what they did to Yura. That was something she could not handle. Yes, she could pull this off. She just had to take things one-step at a time.


	16. Chapter 16

Two weeks passed by quickly, and Kagome found herself becoming quite friendly with Kagura and Ayame. Both females thanked Kagome for showing their boyfriends the light and getting them to make commitments to them. Sesshomaru's graduation was coming up and he was busy with his finals. It drove him crazy that he had to concentrate on his studies instead of being with Kagome, but Kagura and Ayame made sure that Kagome was never lonely.

Both females had taken Kagome with them to pick out dresses for Sesshomaru's graduation. As they shopped, the conversation turned to Naraku.

"Kagome, listen. I know that my brother likes you, but you really need to stay away from him, ok." Kagura said as she looked at a dress that had caught her eye.

Kagome nodded. That would not be a problem. Naraku freaked her out. He was constantly around and seemed to always smile at her. He would make small comments to her about how beautiful she was and how lucky Sesshomaru was to be in possession of her. It made her feel as though she were a piece of property instead of his mate, his partner.

Ayame grinned. She had heard some interesting news from Kouga and decided it was time to tell her girlfriends about it.

"I have something to tell you guys. It's about Kikyo." Ayame said, grinning as she nodded her approval at Kagome's choice of a dress.

Kagura also nodded her approval before snapping, "Well, out with it."

Ayame looked around and motioned for the two females to come closer to her. "Inu Yasha told Kouga that Kikyo is pregnant." She said, giggling.

Kagura smirked. "Oh, really. I am shocked. Why in the world would Kikyo not tell her best girlfriends? Could there be something wrong?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

Kagome was busy looking at the dress she selected to notice that they were being sarcastic. "That is great news. I am sure Inu Yasha is happy." She said, finally looking up at her companions.

Kagura gave Kagome a kind smile. Since Kagome had only been a youkai for a short time, she would not know that demons could smell the changes that occur in the body of a pregnant woman. "Kagome, youkai can smell if a woman is pregnant or not. Since you are so new to this, you would not know what you smell. Pregnant women give off a certain scent, usually a mixture of her own and the pup's father. Like with you, we can smell Sesshomaru's and your scent mixed together and it is strong. Understand?" She asked.

Kagome slowly nodded. She didn't understand what Kagura was getting at, but she guessed that she would find out. Ayame took up where Kagura ended.

"With Kikyo, none of us have detected Inu Yasha's scent within her. Therefore, she must be lying." Ayame explained.

Kagome thought for a minute. "Wait. I thought that if a youkai male and a human female mated, the youkai's scent would be within the human once the seed was released into her. Wouldn't that mean that their scents are mixed?" Kagome asked, her eyebrows knitting together.

Kagura shook her head. "Only for a small period of time. It isn't permanent. When you have your pup, it will take a few weeks, but you will start losing Sesshomaru's scent until the next time you mate. Understand now?" She asked, leading the females to the register to purchase her dress.

Kagome nodded. "So, basically if a youkai male and human female mate, his scent lingers with hers for a short time unless he gets her pregnant and then his scent will last until a few weeks after she gives birth and vice versa. Right?" She asked. After they nodded, Kagome asked, "So, you two have not detected Inu Yasha's scent in Kikyo's scent, so there is no way that she can be pregnant." Kagome finished.

"That's right. See, from what Kouga told me, Inu Yasha was going to break up with Kikyo. Said that he wanted some space and didn't want to mate with her. But, then she told him that she was pregnant and he is so excited that I don't think he has stopped to really take a good sniff. That happens sometimes with males. They get so excited about becoming fathers that they forget to use their common sense. Look at Inu Yasha, for example. He told Kikyo that he wanted out, and then she told him her news. If he were not so caught up in becoming a daddy, he would have stopped, smelled, and then run away like a smart hanyou. But, then again, he is not the smartest cookie in the pack." Ayame said, grinning.

Kagome nodded. She watched as the salesclerk rang up her dress. When told the amount, Kagome pulled Sesshomaru's credit card out of her purse and handed it to the girl. When she signed the receipt, the girl handed Kagome her bag and wished her and her friends a good day.

As they left the store, Kagome noticed that Kagura was really quiet. So, she decided to ask what was wrong.

Kagura smiled at Kagome. "Well, I am just thinking. Could you two not say anything to Kikyo? I hate it when a friend of mine is lied to, especially over something so important. I want to catch Kikyo in a lie. So, could the both of you please keep quiet?" She asked.

Kagome and Ayame nodded. Kagome really didn't care. It was none of her business. Together, they walked to Kagura's car and got in. Kagura started her car and began to drive. She and Ayame were to meet Kouga and Hiten at a restaurant and have dinner, so they were going to drop Kagome off at the Taisho manor. It had been a good day and well spent.

When Kagura pulled up to the front door, Kagome got out and wished both females a good evening and then watched as they drove off. She glanced over and saw that Sesshomaru's car was parked off to the side, in its usual spot. She grinned and opened the door.

Kama and Inu were sitting in their chairs and smiled when they saw her. "Hello, Kagome." Kama said, cheerfully. She got up and walked over to where Kagome stood. She embraced her new daughter and then smiled when her belly began to move in. It was clear that the pup wanted some attention. Kama giggled and moved her hand down to rest on Kagome's belly. When the pup kicked, Kama sighed. She could not wait to get her hands on her grandpup. She had been having visions of herself taking the pup for a walk in a stroller. If the pup was going to look anything like its parents, Kama was sure that the pup would be a very handsome creature, male or female.

Inu smiled as he watched his mate caress Kagome's belly. She had wanted grandpups for so long, and now she was going to get her wish. Inu had at one time considered bringing up the possibility of adoption to ease Kama's longing for a pup. She had only been able to have Sesshomaru and then it was the end of the line for her as far as having any more pups. She had been so heart broken, but when their sons grew, she began to hope that they would one day settle down and have pups of their own. She would happily settle into the role of grandmother.

Kagome looked around. "Where is Sesshomaru?" She asked. Inu looked up at Sesshomaru and Kagome's bedroom door and said, "He is in your room, studying. He said that he had an announcement at dinner, but would not give us a hint of what it was. I don't suppose you know what it is?" He asked, looking at Kagome and giving his biggest smile.

Kagome shook her head. "Not a clue. After Professor Kaede's class, Kagura and Ayame grabbed me up and took me shopping for a dress to wear at Sesshomaru's graduation. Luckily, they let me tell him where I was going and get his credit card." She said, holding up her bag.

Kama grinned. "Find anything interesting?" She asked. Kagome smiled and pulled out her new dress. It was silver and white. The skirt ended below her knee and fit her growing belly. Kagome felt beautiful in it.

Kama nodded her approval. "It's beautiful. You will be the most beautiful woman at the graduation." She said.

Inu nodded. "I don't know, my mate. I think that you and Kagome both will draw the attention away from the graduates and onto yourselves." He said, winking at both of the females.

Kama smirked. "I see that you are still in suck up mode. Perhaps I will allow you back into the bedroom tonight, just for that comment." She said, winking back at him.

Inu grinned broadly, and Kagome smiled. She told the both of them that she was going to go and hang up her dress. They, however, did not notice her departure. Inu had gotten up and embraced his mate, causing her to laugh out loud and hug him back.

Kagome continued to smile as she walked up the stairs and opened the bedroom door. She walked in and gently closed the door. She saw Sesshomaru hunched over his desk and it appeared that he was in deep concentration. Kagome walked to the closet and hung her dress up. She then removed her shoes and then walked over to where her books were located and pulled out her favorite novel. She went to the bed and sat down, made herself comfortable, then opened her book and started to read.

After an hour, Sesshomaru stretched and looked over at the bed. He grinned to see Kagome sitting on their bed, reading. She had come in and not disturbed him, but rather found something for her to do and left him alone. He thought about all of his other girlfriends and knew why those relationships never lasted very long. Instead of leaving him alone when he was concentrating, they would hang all over him and beg for his attention, but not Kagome. She knew when to leave him alone and he valued that in her. He stood up, deciding that it was time to take a break. He had been writing a speech and needed all of his concentration focused on this speech. He would make his announcement at dinner and would tell his father and mother his good news. It would bring honor to their family. He walked over to the bed, and reached out to take Kagome's book from her. He smirked at Kagome's small growl of protest.

"Hello to you too, my love." He said, moving to sit down beside her.

Kagome smiled up at him. "You seem to be working hard. Your dad said that you were going to make an announcement at dinner. Can you tell me what it is?" She asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "You, my dear, will find out with the rest of the family. I promise, you will be happy. Now, what did you spend my money on, Kagome?" He asked, smiling down at her.

"I found a new dress that I am going to wear to your graduation." Kagome said, proudly. Sesshomaru sighed. "Well, am I going to get to see this new dress, or will I have to wait until the big night?" He asked.

Kagome thought about it for a few moments. "You are going to have to wait. If I have to wait for your announcement, you get to wait to see my new dress. After all, it is only a couple of days, and I promise that you will like it." She said, reaching up and stroking his face.

He leaned into her touch. "You are not playing fair, you know that?" He asked as he closed his eyes and savored her gentle strokes.

"Well, I am a female, and we never play fair." Kagome agreed. She took her hand away and then decided to ask Sesshomaru about Inu Yasha and Kikyo.

"If I ask you something, will it stay between you and me?" She asked, glancing at him.

Sesshomaru nodded. He was curious as to what could have changed her mood so quickly.

Kagome took in a deep breath. "Kouga told Ayame, who told me and Kagura, that Kikyo is pregnant. Is there any truth in it?" She asked, staring at her mate's face.

Normally, Sesshomaru kept a stoic mask on at all times, with the exception of around his mate. But, his face hardened and he shook his head. "She isn't pregnant. I would have smelled the change in her scent." He said.

Kagome sighed. "I was afraid that you would say that. Kagura wants us to keep it quiet until she thinks of a way to confront Kikyo. Ayame said that Inu Yasha tried to break up with Kikyo and that is when she told him. I wonder what he is going to do when he realizes that she is lying."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "I can tell you what would happen and it won't be pretty. Kikyo did a foolish thing by claiming to be pregnant. She should know by now that canine youkai are very loving towards pups, and to tell a youkai or hanyou in this case, that she is pregnant just to keep him from leaving her is monstrous. Once he finds out, Kikyo won't be safe anywhere. He will do his damnedest to pay her back."

Kagome paled. "He won't try to harm her, will he?" She asked.

"I don't know. But, Kagura had better hurry up and think of something soon. If not, I will confront her myself and deal with the situation. I may not really like my brother, but he is still family and I won't allow family to be tricked." Sesshomaru replied.

They looked up when Jaken knocked and said that dinner was served. He took Kagome's hand in his and led her downstairs. His eyes narrowed when he saw Inu Yasha and Kikyo sitting together at the table. How he longed to bust her in her lie, but he had promised Kagome, and so he would wait, but not for long.

When they had all been seated and served, they began their dinner. Inu told everyone how his day went and Kama told Kagome that she got a few baby magazines for her to look at. It was time to start deciding on a theme for the nursery. Kagome giggled. She was now worked up about her pup's birth and could not wait to start shopping for the pup's clothing. Sesshomaru reached over and rubbed her knee, silently telling her that he, too, was excited.

Finally, dessert was served and Sesshomaru decided that it was time to make his announcement. He cleared his throat and stood up.

"I have to tell you something, and I am quite excited about it." He said, looking at his parents. He reached down and grabbed Kagome's upper arm. He pulled her up and brought her to his side for support. "I have been named as valedictorian of my class. I will be making a speech in front of everyone at the graduation." He said, looking directly at his father.

Inu stared at his son. Sesshomaru had followed in his footsteps. He had redeemed himself in the eyes of the youkai community by committing himself to his mate and now, he would honor their family by being named as valedictorian just as his father was so many years ago. It was a real honor to be considered the brightest in the class. Inu stood up and patted his eldest son on his back.

"Congratulations, Sesshomaru. You have much to be proud of." He said, shaking Sesshomaru's hand. Kama stood up as well. "My, my. What an achiever. I am so proud of you, my darling. You are going to be the best valedictorian that the university had ever had." She said.

Kagome hugged him and smiled up at him. "I must say, that is quite an honor. I am so happy for you."

Sesshomaru smiled at his mate. He leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "I told you. Nothing but the best for you, Kagome. You deserve a mate who is as smart as you are beautiful." He said, smirking down at her.

Kagome blushed. She glanced over at Inu Yasha, who sat deep in thought. Kikyo was staring at Inu Yasha as well. She looked worried. Kagome switched her gaze back to her mate, who was also staring at his brother. He had a smirk on his lips and asked, "Inu Yasha, are you alright?"

Inu Yasha looked up at his family. He slowly nodded his head. He then broke out into a large grin. "Congratulations, big brother. But, I also have an announcement." He said, smiling down at Kikyo, who paled.

Kagome noticed Kikyo's expression and her attempt to silence Inu Yasha. She kept whispering that it was Sesshomaru's moment and not to spoil it. Sesshomaru's smirk only got wider as he said, "Nonsense, Kikyo. I would love to hear what my brother has to say."

Kikyo's expression went from pale to green. She listened as Inu Yasha said, "Kikyo and I are also going to have a pup. She is pregnant."

Silence met his announcement. He looked around the table and noticed everyone's shocked expressions. Finally, Kagome smiled and said, "Congratulations."

"Thanks, Kagome. We are so happy, aren't we, Kikyo?" He asked, pulling Kikyo up to stand beside him.

Kikyo nodded. She looked over at Inu and Kama. Neither of them had said much, but she could see that they were upset. It was no secret that Kama really didn't care for Kikyo. She thought that the young human female was a bit forward and only wanted Inu Yasha for the family's money. However, she kept quiet about her thoughts and watched as her youngest son fawned over his girlfriend.

Sesshomaru released Kagome and walked around the table. He stood over Kikyo and took in a deep breath. His eyes widened. She had been telling the truth. She was indeed pregnant, but he could not detect Inu Yasha's scent mixed with hers, so what could it be? He made himself nod at his brother before shaking Inu Yasha's hand. "Congratulations, little brother." He said, giving Kikyo a strange look before walking back over to Kagome.

Kikyo let out a sigh of relief. She was sure that Sesshomaru had figured out that she was not pregnant, but lucky for her, he didn't say a word. She smiled up at Inu Yasha. So far, so good.

Soon, Kikyo was on her way back to her house. As she drove, she had a smile plastered on her face. Her cell phone rang, and she happily answered it.

"Hello?" She asked.

When she heard the caller's voice, she instantly paled.

"What do you want?" She asked.

She listened as the caller gave her specific instructions and when they hung up, she directed her car to Shikon Park. It was obvious that the caller wanted a meeting and was not about to be denied.

* * *

Kagome waited until she and Sesshomaru were back in their room to ask Sesshomaru why he looked at Kikyo funny.

"What is wrong? Why did you give Kikyo that look after you sniffed her?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "I can't understand it, but Kikyo is indeed pregnant. She did not lie. However, I can't detect Inu Yasha's scent with hers. In fact, I can barely detect another scent at all, but it is there." He explained

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Could it be that she is early in the pregnancy and that is why you can't detect Inu Yasha's scent?" She asked.

Sesshomaru shrugged. "It is possible. When is your next appointment with Dr. Tamio? He asked.

"Friday. It is early in the morning, so it won't interfere with the things you need to do for graduation." Kagome replied. She smiled down at her mate. But, he did not return her smile. It was clear that he was bothered. However, she had learned very quickly that if he wanted to tell her what was wrong, he would. So until then, it was wise to leave the matter alone.

"Good. I will be going with you. Do you know what she is going to be doing?" He asked, finally gracing Kagome with a glance.

Kagome shrugged. "I am guessing that she is going to do and ultrasound and check me over. I believe that I am going to have to have blood drawn also. I hate needles." She said, pouting.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "So, we will be finding out what we are going to be having, correct? I can't wait. Mother will be so happy to learn what colors to start looking for. Have you thought of a theme for the nursery?"

Kagome nodded. "I would really like to do a teddy bear's picnic." She replied, grinning.

Sesshomaru shook his head. He was thrilled that Kagome had started to get excited about decorating for the baby and had even cornered him into thinking of baby names with her. He found that his most relaxing times were when he and Kagome spoke of the pup. He was truly happy.

He helped Kagome turn down their bed and together, they settled into the sheets. Sesshomaru reached for the remote control and then flipped off the lamp. Soon, they were engrossed in a movie, all thoughts of Kikyo gone.

* * *

Inu Yasha sat in his room and allowed his body to relax. He had never been so happy. He was jealous of Sesshomaru at one time. He had a gorgeous mate and had a pup on the way. Kagome was everything a mate should be and it was constantly pointed out to him by others that Kagome forced Sesshomaru to be more personable and approachable, at least when she was with him.

He remembered a few days ago when he had left class and walked outside. He saw his group sitting under a couple of trees and Sesshomaru was propped up against one with Kagome sitting between his legs. He had his hands on her stomach and was rubbing it, feeling his pup kick at him and then laughing when their tiny pup strained to get near his hand. It was clear that the pup was aggressive, trying to get at its parents for attention even before it was born. Kagome had laughed as Sesshomaru told their friends that Kagome had taken the habit of cuddling up to his back at nights, and the pup had decided that his lower back was the perfect target for kicking. Every morning, he would wake up with a sore back and a very happy mate. Apparently, Kagome told him that if she had to go through the pains of carrying the pup, he could deal with how she slept, and she had decided it was much more comfortable on her side, her belly resting against Sesshomaru's back and her leg thrown over his. Inu Yasha wished that he could trade places with Sesshomaru, and it was his pup that everyone was so excited about.

Now, he had what Sesshomaru had. He was going to have a pup. Now that Kikyo was pregnant, he decided that he would throw away his plans and mate her. He wanted to make sure that he respected the mother of his pup, and he would not force her to be single when she delivered. He finally felt like he had something to look forward to. When Sesshomaru made his announcement, Inu Yasha was actually happy for his brother. He no longer felt that he needed to compete with him. He would finally have what Sesshomaru had, a family. Nothing could take that away from him. With that thought, Inu Yasha drifted to sleep, a smile playing on his lips as he thought about how his pup would look like.

* * *

Kikyo parked her car and sat in the dark. Finally, a pair of headlight was seen and a car parked next to hers. Kikyo closed her eyes and gulped. She didn't really want to see this person, but he now had her and could ruin her chances with Inu Yasha. She heard a tap on her window, and she pressed the button to make the window roll down.

"Ahh, Kikyo. It was so nice of you to come and meet me." Naraku said, his eyes glinting in the streetlight.

"What do you want, Naraku? I have to get home. It's late and I need to go to bed." Kikyo said, her eyes narrowing.

Naraku smiled. He leaned in and took in a deep breath. His eyes widened and he stepped back. "My, Kikyo. Who would have thought?" He asked, shaking his head.

Now Kikyo was getting angry. "What in the hell are you talking about, Naraku? Get to the point of why you wanted to meet me and let me go home."

Naraku smirked. "I just wanted to see you, my dear. I wanted to thank you for Monday night. It was magical for me." He said, smiling at the angry woman.

Kikyo paled. "It was not magical. It was a mistake." She said, starting up her car.

Naraku leaned over and whispered, "Well, what would you say that we let Inu Yasha know what happened Monday and let's let him decide if it was magical or not. You will continue to meet me here every other night and you will give me what I want, or I will tell that idiot boyfriend of yours that you slept with me and that you were the one who initiated it. Hell, I'll even tell him that we had been together off and on for a year until Yura came into the picture. Now, get out of your car and follow me. I need a release and you are going to provide it." He growled, opening up her door.

Kikyo's lips trembled. She turned off her car and got out. He smirked at her and led her into the forest. He stopped when he thought that they were far enough from prying eyes. Once they were far enough away, Kikyo proceeded to follow every single one of Naraku's desires. When they were done, Naraku stood and silently dressed.

Kikyo also stood up. Her hands were balled into fists at her side and she felt dirty. "Sesshomaru will never allow you near her. I also know that Kagura is going to warn Kagome about you. You will never get Kagome into your bed, idiot. Why not give it up?" She asked, glaring at the hanyou in front of her.

Naraku smiled at her. "Kagome will be mine. If I have to, I will kill off the competition. But, until I make my move, you will continue to do as I say." He said, walking away from her and back down the path that they had taken.

Kikyo quickly dressed and followed him. He was already at his car when she arrived. He glanced over at her, and then shook his head. He got in his car and started it up. As he drove away, he lit up a cigarette and took in a deep breath. He drove away from Kikyo and allowed their encounter to cloud his mind. While they had rutted, he had been imagining that it was Kagome that he was making love to, however, Kikyo was many things, but she was not Kagome. However, she did share one thing with Kagome. She was pregnant. He smirked. He had to wonder how Inu Yasha would take it when he found out that Kikyo carried Naraku's child and not his. Well, it wasn't his problem. It wasn't as if he was going to do something as stupid as Sesshomaru and accidentally mark a woman that was supposed to be a quick screw. He didn't give a damn that he had fathered a child with Kikyo. He would take care of Kagome's pup before taking care of Kikyo's pup any day. Now, he had to think of a way to get Kagome to see him as someone she could rely on. The question was, how?

* * *

Kikyo got into her car and drove home. When she got to her house, she went inside and to her room. She saw that she had a call on her answering machine, and she played it. It was Inu Yasha telling her how happy he was and that he missed her. His loving message reduced her to tears and she dropped to her knees as her body rocked with sobs. How was she going to get through this? 


End file.
